Días de verano
by Ramuko-san
Summary: De "Preparatoria Nanamori". Desde el año anterior en que entró a la preparatoria, Yui ha comenzado a sentir cosas por una persona inesperada. Tratará de negarlo, pero se verá envuelta en situaciones que le impedirán distraerse de sus nuevos sentimientos. Ni Yuru Yuri ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Namori.
1. Primer día

**Otra historia que se me ocurrió :3 espero que les guste, si quieren que agregue algún detalle, solo avísenme. ¡Espero sus comentarios! :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Primer día**

La presentación de Akari no fue precisamente la mejor cuando por fin entró a la Preparatoria Nanamori. Lo único que le consolaba era que no se comparaba al desastre de la secundaria, incluso aunque ya podía ver los ojos vacíos de Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako clavados en ella. ¿Su presencia? Una invisibilidad tan inmutable como siempre. Al menos podía decir que le gustaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, pues además de que había dejado que su cabello creciera un poco; el chaleco, la corbata y la blusa le hacían ver más madura.

Estaba emocionada por haber entrado a la preparatoria con dieciséis años, pues ella era una chica algo hiperactiva, le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y...

Kyouko y Yui corrían por el pasillo a tal velocidad que parecían poseídas por el propio demonio. La noche anterior, la primera se había quedado en el departamento de la segunda y a duras penas había conseguido despertar pues se habían quedado a dibujar hasta tarde. Los horizontes de la rubia se habían ampliado de repente, ya no solo se dedicaba a dibujar doujins de Mirakurun, sino que también preparaba sus propios trabajos originales para enviarlos a una famosa revista de manga: la Namori Hime.

Últimamente, Yui había comenzado a cansarse de ayudarle y con razón: ya eran cuatro noches seguidas en que se quedaba despierta pintando, repasando con tinta líneas hechas con lápiz y borrando mientras Kyouko dibujaba sin parar. El humor de Yui había decaído drásticamente y todo porque a su mejor amiga se le ocurrió decirle a la editora de la revista que era "tan talentosa y capaz" que podría terminar un volumen completo en un mes.

Yui sabía que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Akari, Chinatsu, Ayano y Chitose; todas amaneciéndose al mismo tiempo, podrían con aquella cantidad de trabajo. Incluso Kyouko comenzaba a sentir su pasión… como una obligación. Una vez más, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría semejante cosa?

—Mooo Yui-nyaan — bostezó Kyouko mientras entraban a su clase, tenía los ojos cual rayas —. ¿Cómo fue que terminé atrapada en esto?

—Tú te lo buscaste — le dijo Yui mientras se sentaba en la ventana —. Ni siquiera los profesionales terminan volúmenes enteros en un mes, se toman su tiempo.

—Kyaa, Yui-nyaan~ — no había poder humano que consolase a la rubia.

—No fuimos a recoger a Akari de su casa, tampoco fuimos a la ceremonia de apertura — resopló Yui.

—¿Crees que se haya confundido de nuevo y se haya puesto el uniforme de secundaria? — se burló Kyouko, despertando por un momento.

—Eso te pasó a ti — regañó.

Aunque hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse despierta, Yui no aguantó el peso de sus párpados que le ardían cada vez más; simplemente se entregó a los brazos de morfeo después de una hora en que trató de ignorar su llamado sin éxito. No supo cuántas horas habían pasado en ese incómodo sueño en que veía a los personajes del manga de Kyouko como héroes de videojuegos.

Ahí estaba Naomi, formando la caravana para viajar a la desértica ciudad de Lut Gholein y seguir los pasos de Diablo. Le recibió Jehryn, el alcalde que ocultaba un oscuro secreto en su palacio.

— _Funami-san..._

Mirakurun aparecía de la nada con una espada de oro, interfiriendo con la destrucción del jefe en las cloacas nivel tres...

—¡Funami—san!

—¿Eh? — Yui levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Ayano Sugiura quien estaba de pie a un lado de ella.

—E-etto — la susodicha pareció ponerse en blanco de un momento a otro —. Ya es hora de almuerzo — miró hacia un lado, al asiento de Kyouko —. La profesora llamó a Toshinou Kyouko a su oficina.

—Umm, ¿para qué será? — dudó Yui, tratando de recobrar el sentido.

—Creo que requiere de su talento para el dibujo — Ayano se notaba melancólica mirando a algún punto en el horizonte, pero luego volteó hacia Yui y rió de forma dulce —. Es raro que duermas en la escuela, Funami-san. Incluso yo lo sé — puso una mano en la mejilla e hizo un adorable ademán con la otra —. No te contagies de la irresponsabilidad de Toshinou Kyouko, no te atolondres, Londres.

—¡Pjooo! — Yui ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos para poder disimular la carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar, ¿por qué a Ayano siempre se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de bromas cuando hablaba con ella?

—Funami-san, ¿estás bien? — oyó a la preocupada vicepresidenta, (algunas cosas nunca cambiarían).

—E-Estoy bien — con la voz algo quebrada y las facciones tensas, Yui trató de disimular y levantó la mirada —. No pasa nada, manada…

Ayano se dio la vuelta abruptamente. Demonios, ¿le había hecho sentir mal? Ella y sus torpezas.

—A-Ayano… — le llamó, pero dos personas en la puerta le distrajeron.

—¡Yui-senpaaaai!

—¡Chinatsu-chan! ¡Akari-chan! — A Yui se le dibujó una sonrisa alegre pero tranquila mientras se levantaba y con su típica expresión algo avergonzada, recibía el abrazo emocionado de Chinatsu.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Yui-senpai volvemos a estar juntas en la misma escuela! — la chica ojos verdes frotaba su mejilla al hombro de senpai.

—Yui-chan, este año mi presentación fue normal — le comentó Akari, orgullosa mientras levantaba el puño —. Lograré recuperar mi presencia en el instituto, ¡estoy decidida!

—Wow, Akari-chan, nunca te había visto así.

—Yui-senpai estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado de nuevo, ¿tú no estás feliz? — Chinatsu ignoró a su amiga pelirroja.

Entre charla y charla, Yui tenía la mejilla apoyada en una mano que descansaba en el mesón de su asiento. Dos o tres veces, se encontró a sí misma mirando algo detrás de sus amigas de primer año; con tal fijeza que rivalizaba la mirada de Mari-chan.

—Yui-senpai, te noto distraída — observó Chinatsu, a continuación frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para ver qué o quién distraía a su senpai —. Ah — volteó, horrorizada —. Yui-senpai, ¡¿estás viendo a Sugiura-senpai?!

—Eh, ¡no lo grites! — se exaltó Yui —. No se trata de eso — se calmó al instante y solo sonrió —. Es que debo preguntarle cuándo debemos entregar el primer formulario de este año... — vio a otro lado con sus clásicos ojos vacíos y la sonrisa culpable.

—¿Ya tienen de esos? — Preguntó Akari, impresionada y a la vez preocupada —. Wow, la preparatoria sí que es dura.

Yui aun recordaba cómo el año anterior, Ayano se había unido al Consejo de Estudiantes como siempre; sin embargo, lo especial radicaba en que aun a pesar de las constantes amenazas que le lanzaba al Club de Entretenimiento en la época de secundaria, les ayudó a establecerse como un club fijo pues en preparatoria no sería tan sencillo conseguir una sala vacía. Los cinco miembros necesarios para la fundación de ese tipo de organización, fueron amablemente cubiertos por Chitose, Rise-senpai y la misma Ayano; aunque ellas no asistieran como miembros frecuentes, sus nombres figuraban en la lista de fundación y le daban legitimidad a tal grupo, al menos hasta que Akari y Chinatsu se unieran a ellas una vez más.

Lo único malo de todo aquello, aunque no tan complicado, era que a cambio de usar la abandonada sala del club de té de Preparatoria; tendrían que hacer alguna actividad en el festival cultural. El año pasado habían limpiado el teatro después de la función aunque eso no había convencido del todo a su tutora, por lo que se veían obligadas a cambiar de estrategia; pero sería más sencillo con Akari y Chinatsu de vuelta en su grupo.

Pero las protagonistas de aquél episodio en que tuvieron que limpiar el teatro, no fueron solo Yui y Kyouko; sino también Ayano, Chitose y Rise entre las sombras. Mientras en el segundo piso de utilería detrás del escenario, Yui y Ayano descolgaban la escenografía; la primera se había dado cuenta que mientras la segunda se mantuviera cumpliendo con alguna de sus obligaciones o simplemente "ocupada", las conversaciones no iban tan mal, de hecho eran muy agradables.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de que la muchacha de pelo violáceo era muy dulce, amable, graciosa y sobretodo responsable cuando de cumplir sus obligaciones se trataba; un tipo de persona al que Yui no estaba acostumbrada pero que de hecho siempre había admirado. No lo había notado tanto sino hasta ese primer año de preparatoria en que, sin el escándalo que normalmente hacían Chinatsu, Sakurako y Himawari; su atención no se desvió de la ahora vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

En varias ocasiones antes de vacaciones, se quedaba con la mirada fija en Ayano Sugiura, veía que ella no solía llevar el chaleco color crema de la preparatoria, solo la corbata y la blusa; bajo la falda, sus clásicas medias hasta la mitad del muslo. Nunca había visto a nadie de esa forma y continuaba así en segundo año… lo supo con solo encontrarse con su lindo rostro cuando le despertó de su incómodo sueño.

Con la mano derecha, se dio palmaditas en la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Verdad, Yui-chan? — la voz de Akari le sorprendió distraída. No había oído nada de la conversación.

—S-Sí… por supuesto — fingió.

—¿Ore? Yui-chan, moo, ¿por qué no me escuchas? — la pelirroja puso esa graciosa expresión de enojo de siempre.

—Lo siento, Akari-chan, no he dormido bien — otra mentira y sus ojos vacíos volvían a mirar a otro lado y mostraba su sonrisilla culpable —. He estado ayudando a Kyouko con su manga original.

—Kyouko-senpai debería dejar de obligarte a hacer esas cosas — Chinatsu se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, algo molesta.

—Me gusta ayudarle — rió Yui —. Pero estamos atrasadas — volteó a Akari —. ¿Qué decías, Akari-chan?

—Que a partir del año pasado el Club de Entretenimiento hace actividades oficiales…

—Oh, sí, verás, Chinatsu-chan…

—¡CHI-NAT-SU – CHAN! — la alegre voz de Kyouko se oyó en todo el salón y a continuación ésta se lanzó sobre la chica de coletas, abrazándole por la espalda —. ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Vamos a hacer cosplay de Mirakurun para celebrar! ¡Te ves tan linda así! — hizo ademanes y sonidos como si fuera a besarle.

Yui se levantó de un salto y golpeó a Kyouko, más por costumbre que por otra razón, aprovechó de descargar su estrés. Sin embargo, mientras tomaba a la rubia por el cuello, su vista volteó hacia Ayano, quien tenía esa expresión de decepción en el rostro. _Su_ Toshinou Kyouko de nuevo corría detrás de Chinatsu-chan solo por el parecido físico a un personaje de manga.

Por un momento, Yui sintió irresistibles ganas de volver a golpear a Kyouko, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer sentir mal a la tierna y amable Ayano?

Tal vez hablaría con ella al respecto, aunque aún no se le ocurría una excusa que no sonara extraña. Reflexionó en silencio en todo el día y sin poner real atención en nada. Ya terminando el día escolar, vio a Ayano abandonar el salón; seguramente se dirigía a la sala del Centro de Estudiantes. Se vio a sí misma sonriendo y levantando una mano para despedirse de la vicepresidenta cuando ésta volteó y su mirada se posó en Kyouko quien aun dormitaba; cuando vio los amables gestos de Yui, le respondió de la misma manera.

Su coleta color violeta se perdió detrás de la pared del salón y Yui suspiró, notando que sus mejillas se habían calentado un poco. Frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

—Yui-nyan~ — canturreó Kyouko, sacando a su mejor amiga de su ensueño —. ¿En qué piensas? ¡Qué rara has estado hoy! ¡Anda, vamos al club! — sonrió victoriosa dándole palmadas a su mochila del instituto —. Traje algunas páginas de mi manga original para que Akari y Chinatsu-chan nos ayuden — levantó el pulgar.

—¿Eh? ¿Chinatsu-chan? — se asustó Yui.

—Tengo una idea que nos hará sacar el lado más hermoso de Chinatsu-chan — la rubia puso ambas manos en sus mejillas, sonrojándose ante el solo pensamiento del clon de Mirakurun.

Mientras salían, continuaban con su conversación.

—No creo que esté bien hacer que te ayuden con tu manga en su primer día de instituto, podríamos darles una mejor bienvenida — de forma inconsciente, se dio la vuelta y revisó el pasillo con la vista. No, Ayano ya no estaba.

—Moo, Yui-nyan~ — se quejó Kyouko, pero al notar a su amiga tan ausente, se inclinó cerca de ella —. Yuii — le llamó, algo desesperada. Recibió un ligero golpe como respuesta.

—Cálmate.

—Bueno, ¿bienvenida dices? — la rubia regresó a su postura de siempre —. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ya sé! ¡Una prueba de valor!

—¿En pleno día?

—¡Una competencia de comer!

—¿De dónde sacarás la comida?

—¡Una carrera alrededor del instituto!

—Se perderían…

—¡Qué buenas respuestas, Yui! ¡Nunca me decepcionas! — Kyouko levantó un pulgar con orgullo.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

—Mooo — se quejó —. ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Pues… — una idea iluminó el cerebro de Yui —. Ya sé, ¿qué tal si invitamos a la sala del club a las chicas del centro de estudiantes?

—Mmm — Kyouko le vio con fijeza —. Tienes razón, Sakku-chan y Oppai-chan también acaban de entrar a instituto y no fuimos a saludarles.

—Eso pasó porque nos quedamos dormidas a causa de tu manga.

—¡Oh, ya sé! — ella pareció ignorar el comentario —. ¡Vayamos por Akari y Chinatsu-chan y les damos una sorpresa en su misma sala!

Al cabo de varios minutos, arrebatos de Kyouko y preguntas de sus amigas de primer año; la rubia abría la puerta de la sala del Centro de Estudiantes de un tirón y lanzando un grito al aire.

—¡Sugiura Ayano!

—¡To-Toshinou Kyouko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yui entró al lado de Kyouko mostrando su mejor sonrisa, sin perder la compostura, por supuesto. Estaba feliz de que hubiera podido ver a la vicepresidenta una vez más ese día.

—Bueno, bueno — explicó Kyouko, despreocupada —. Yui tuvo la idea de que viniéramos a visitarles — puso una cara de graciosa complicidad burlesca al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con una mano —. Quería verte una vez más — le imitó con las manos en sus mejillas —. _"Vamos a ver a Ayano-chan al centro, muero por ver su bonita cara"._

Yui se sonrojó al instante y una expresión de horror inundó su rostro.

—¡Cállate! — le dejó un chichón en la cabeza a la rubia —. ¡Eso nunca pasó!

—Ejejeje, pero qué sorpresa — rió Chitose con una mano en la mejilla y su suave voz.

—¡Kyaa, Yui-senpai, no me digas que…!

—Chinatsu-chan, no le… — inevitablemente vio a Ayano, quien parecía sorprendida… y algo sonrojada… Yui recuperó la compostura y habló con tranquilidad —. En realidad quisimos hacer una reunión de bienvenida para las chicas que acaban de entrar a preparatoria.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Vamos a jugar! — Sakurako no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual de enérgica que siempre.

—Trata de comportarte — le regañó Himawari, quien tenía el cabello algo más largo y era al menos siete evidentes centímetros más alta que su rival.

—Oh, pero debemos limpiar esto — comentó Chitose señalando los escritorios que estaban llenos de solicitudes de clubes y demás papeleo de inicios de año en que más trabajo tendrían.

—Yo iré por algunas golosinas al club, olvidamos sacarlas — sonrió Yui.

—¡Yo voy contigooo! — levantó la mano Kyouko.

—¡Ayuda a ordenar!

—Moo, no quieroo…

—Yo iré contigo, Yui-chan — se ofreció Akari.

—Ni hablar, Akaza-san, ustedes son las de la bienvenida — de pronto, Ayano intervino —. Yo acompañaré a Funami-san.

—Gracias, Ayano.

—¡Oye! — reclamó Kyouko de forma graciosa —. ¿Por qué a ella no se lo niegas?

—Porque tú solo quieres librarte de la responsabilidad de ayudar aquí.

—Eres cruel, Yui-nyan.

Yui y Ayano iniciaron el camino a la sala del club de té que se encontraba en el clásico lugar oculto entre árboles y hierba. El camino transcurrió algo silencioso, Yui no tenía claro qué decir, pero a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores en que se encontró sola con Ayano; no se sentía incómoda, más bien algo eufórica, tal vez nerviosa. Emociones que siempre supo ocultar muy bien y que en ese mismo momento no entendía del todo.

—Funami-san — le llamó Ayano mientras bajaban las gradas a paso normal.

—¿Sí? — respondió de forma amable.

—P-pues — titubeó mientras observándole de reojo, Yui se daba cuenta de que ella bajaba la vista —. ¿C-crees que T-Toshinou Kyouko s-siga e-e-e…

—Tranquila, puedes preguntarme lo que sea — sonrió ella y pensó en cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar su nerviosismo, entonces recordó lo que la misma Ayano le había dicho en la mañana —. No te atolondres, Londres.

—¡Pwaaa! — Ayano se tapó la boca y ocultó el rostro. _"Demonios, ¡creo que lo hice peor!",_ fue inevitable para Yui pensar eso; pero la vicepresidenta le mostró una sonrisa dulce —. Eres muy graciosa, Funami-san.

—¿Eh? ¿No hice que te sintieras mal?

—No, no, no — ella parecía algo nerviosa —. No tengas cuidado, venado.

—¡Pjooo! — Yui desvió la mirada y se tapó el rostro con un brazo.

—L-lo siento…

—No… no es eso, también eres divertida, ejeje…

—Oh…

Se miraron durante dos segundos y ambas, al mismo tiempo, desviaron la mirada mientras por fin entraban a la sala del club de té. Era más amplia que la anterior y de alguna manera habían logrado pintar nuevas tazas con sus nombres que en vez de una decoración celeste, tenían dibujos de color amarillo. Era agradable estar allí, pues el estilo japonés le recordaba a su antiguo refugio secreto.

En la caja de las golosinas, se encontraba la nueva vajilla para el té y Ayano, extrañada, cogió una de las tazas y la miró con cariño, Yui le sonrió, pues esa decía el nombre de la vicepresidenta; debajo estaban las de Chitose y Rise.

—¿Aun las conservan? — preguntó Ayano, algo nostálgica.

—Por supuesto, ustedes son miembros oficiales, nos ayudaron a fundar el club el año pasado — explicó Yui con tranquilidad —. Creí que sería buena idea escribir sus nombres en ellas para cuando vinieran.

—Espera, Funami-san, tú… ¿tú lo escribiste?

—Sí — desvió la mirada y alzó las golosinas.

—Siempre creí que Toshinou Kyouko…

—Ejeje… — se detuvo frente a ella —. Volvamos al Centro de Estudiantes, luego me ocuparé de eso, con tanto trabajo con el manga de Kyouko, aun no escribí los nombres de Akari y Chinatsu-chan.

Antes de salir, pudo notar cómo Ayano continuaba mirando su propio nombre en aquella taza, su rostro se veía extraño, ¿acaso sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas? El notar esto, solo hizo que el corazón de Yui se acelerara…

Pero aun no entendía bien, eso que sentía.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Kyouko

**Vengo a traerles el capítulo 2 de este mi extraño fic w les agradezco mucho a las personas que comentaron el anterior, tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias; aunque respecto a otras parejas; es muy probable que solo las mencione de pasada pues quiero enfocarme en Yui y Ayano. Sin embargo, sí quisiera hacer otras historias en este mismo universo enfocándome por ejemplo de SakuHima. No estaba muy segura de este capítulo, aun puedo cambiar algunas cosas de la trama; pero bueno, espero que les guste, espero sus opiniones! :)**

 **Oh, lo olvidaba, si los capítulos les parecen muy largos, también puedo dividirlos :) (es mi estilo hacerlos largos jeje Dx)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – "Kyouko"**

 _Hace 7 meses…_

Mientras limpiaban el teatro luego de la actuación de la banda de música, Kyouko se la pasaba vagueando e ignorando los constantes regaños de Yui, quien haciendo uso de su voz de mando y mano dura; trataba de hacer que ayudara. Chitose y Rise barrían el piso entre los asientos del público mientras Kyouko, Yui y Ayano debían arreglárselas con la escenografía que se había utilizado; trabajo que claro, sería mucho más sencillo si no tuvieran que lidiar con la rubia descansando sobre uno de los montones de algodón del piso.

—¡Levántate ya, Toshinou Kyouko! — reclamó la de pelo violeta con ambas manos en la cintura, las chicas llevaban su uniforme de deportes de color azul marino. Ni Ayano ni Kyouko llevaban sus chaquetas, Yui por el contrario, la tenía abierta.

—Noo, no pienso hacer eso… — replicó la rubia entre sueños, pero abrió los ojos de par en par —. ¡Ya sé, iré por comida! ¡Y un poco de helado de ron con pasas!

—¡Pero… Kyouko!

—Déjala, Funami-san — intervino la amable Chitose —. Es buena idea que nos traiga algo a todas.

—¡¿Qué van a querer?! — para eso sí, la rubia estaba llena de energía.

—… — dudó —. …

—Eh… Rise kaichou… — Kyouko dudó un momento —. ¡Les traeré jugos a todas! — fue así como la muchacha se fue corriendo.

Por fin, Yui pudo levantar aquella "cama" de algodón que en realidad eran nubes de escenografía. Ayano mientras tanto fue detrás de la tela negra del escenario y acomodó lo que ya habían recogido para poder proceder a guardarlo en el pequeño almacén que había en el piso subterráneo; la primera le dio alcance y le ayudó con aquello, siempre en silencio, pues nunca supo exactamente cómo hablar con la vicepresidenta y más aun después de que un día le escuchó a Chitose preguntarle si estaba celosa del tiempo que Kyouko pasaba con ella.

Para su gran sorpresa, Ayano había dicho que _"tal vez"._ Esa respuesta había arruinado su día en aquella ocasión. Era un insulto que pensara eso, no por Kyouko; sino que le parecía muy infantil el que en verdad estaba celosa de su amistad. Además a Kyouko aun le gustaba Chinatsu-chan (o eso creía) y Yui… nunca se había interesado en nadie, o eso quería pensar.

—Funami-san, ¿tienes la llave del almacén? Para que metamos algunas de las cosas antes de bajar lo demás del segundo piso — sonrió Ayano.

—Sí, aquí la tengo, iré a abrir — Yui se dispuso a bajar las gradas al ya vacío piso subterráneo en donde solían alistarse quienes participaban en las presentaciones.

—Espera, yo te acompañaré — se ofreció la vicepresidenta, luego se le dibujó una expresión de nerviosismo y frotó ambas manos —. Dicen que pasan cosas raras ahí abajo…

—Oh… — no esperaba que ella creyera en esas cosas —. No te preocupes…

—Debo insistir, Funami-san. Es mi obligación como miembro del Consejo de Estudiantes — no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

Ambas bajaron y aunque Yui no tenía miedo, debía aceptar que estaba muy oscuro, ni siquiera podía verse a sí misma y era un problema bajar las gradas que había hasta el interruptor. Rió para sus adentros al recordar aquella ocasión en que hicieron su viaje de curso a Kyoto durante los años de secundaria y entraron a la habitación de oscuridad total; Kyouko en verdad casi mataba a Chitose.

Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos al tiempo que notaba que ya iban a la mitad del camino; pero algo le distrajo y fueron dos manos que se aferraron a su brazo izquierdo.

Acostumbrada a Chinatsu-chan, se preparó moralmente para resistir el apretón que sabía que podía obstruir su circulación… pero éste nunca pasó. Se quedó en un delicado agarre.

—Ah, Ayano… ¿estás asustada? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa — la voz de Ayano se oyó muy cerca de ella —. Más de lo que imaginas, Filipinas.

—¡Pjooo!

Yui perdió la concentración por tratar de evitar soltar una risotada y dio un mal paso en el siguiente escalón, resbaló y en su instintivo afán por sostenerse de algo, Ayano fue lo primero que encontró y su mano derecha se aferró a ella, pero era muy suave… demasiado suave. Un grito asustado le hizo reaccionar. Sintió cómo una mano tiraba de su cuello con fuerza, salvándole de la inminente caída.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Funami-san! ¡¿Dónde estás tocando?! ¡E-Esto es muy repentino…!

—¡Lo siento! — agradeció la oscuridad pues su sonrojo pasaría desapercibido —. ¡Me resbalé y no sabía de dónde agarrarme!

—¡Si no estuviera sosteniendo el barandal nos habrías llevado a ambas! — comentó Ayano, aun escandalizada.

—Gracias por sostenerme… pero me… ejem… mi cuello — miró a un lado con una sonrisa apenada aun a pesar de que sabía que su expresión no se veía en tal oscuridad.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Lo siento! — la mano le soltó y al fin pudo respirar con normalidad; pero de pronto la voz de Ayano se suavizó —. F-Funami-san… ¿P-Podrías soltarme?

—¡Lo lamento! — Avergonzada, dejó lo que fuera que hubiera estado agarrando aunque ya imaginaba qué era —. No fue mi… — miró a un lado con sus típicos ojos vacíos —. …intención.

Por fin encendieron la luz que dio paso a un cuarto amplio y rectangular con varias manchas en las paredes, el piso de vieja madera; mientras la antigüedad se dejaba olfatear a humedad.

Ambas estaban sonrojadas; Ayano sobre todo, tenía el rostro rojo como el pijama de Kyouko, pero pronto regresó a la normalidad. Yui era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos al tiempo que abría la puerta del pequeño almacén que estaba al lado izquierdo, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué demonios era? No lo entendía del todo y aun así sabía que había comenzado desde que lograron fundar el Club de Entretenimiento a inicios de ese año de preparatoria; el ver a Ayano esmerarse tanto por ellas, había cambiado algo, aunque aun no sabía qué.

Sin embargo, mientras lo averiguaba, se sentía incómoda al recordar que ella le veía como una rival, pero, ¿rival de qué? A ella no le gustaba Kyouko; no era ella quien le decía _"Toshinou Kyouko",_ al tener tanta vergüenza de llamarle solo por su nombre. No era ella quien suspiraba entristecida pues la persona que le gustaba prefería a una chica que le rechazaba, pero se parecía a un personaje de anime.

Desde hacía algunos meses en que Yui no había dejado de admirar su forma de ser, no era como si no hubiera sabido desde siempre que era muy responsable, amable, educada y a la vez fuerte; pero por alguna razón en preparatoria era incapaz de ver estas cualidades como algo "normal". Incluso le parecía tierna la forma en que trataba de negar sus sentimientos por Kyouko…

De nuevo recordó con tristeza, lo que había sentido al escuchar la conversación de Chitose con Ayano; un día hacía tres o cuatro meses en que fue hasta el Centro de Estudiantes a invitarles a tomar el té en la nueva vajilla que ella misma había decorado con los nombres de los miembros de ese entonces: Kyouko, Yui, Ayano, Chitose y Rise. _"Seguro que les gustará",_ pensó, emocionada mientras levantaba una mano para tocar la puerta. Hasta que las voces llegaron a sus oídos.

— _Has estado rara todo este tiempo, Ayano-chan, ¿será que algo te preocupa? — la suave voz de su amiga de lentes._

— _N-no es nada…_

— _¿No tendrá que ver con Toshinou-san?_

— _¡N-no es como si tuviera que ver con Toshinou Kyouko! — se negó la de pelo violeta, pero luego suavizó el tono —. A pesar de todo lo que hicimos para recuperar su club y que pudieran utilizar la sala de té de forma legal, creo que nuestra relación ya no ha mejorado, no hemos podido volver a salir — la de pelo violeta se oía decepcionada, hizo una pausa —. Pero últimamente siento que Funami-san actúa extraño..._

— _¿Actuar extraño?_

— _Siempre pone una cara rara cuando hablo con Toshinou Kyouko — suspiró —. ¿Será que le molesta que le hable? ¿No será que me odia?_

— _¿O es que estás confundida? Y en realidad tú estás celosa de Funami-san, ella siempre está cerca de Toshinou-san._

— _No es como si… tal vez… un poco…_

En ese momento no supo por qué, pero en vez de tocar la puerta bajó la mano y solo se alejó sin expresión alguna. Kyouko iría después a presumir de las nueva vajilla que habían conseguido y su decoración, cosa que haría que Ayano creyera que todo ello había sido obra de la rubia y no de Yui. Pero era mejor así.

Un momento, ¿en qué estaba pensando?... Ella nunca se había interesado en nadie y tampoco estaba en sus planes. O eso quería creer. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que repetirse que no sentía nada por nadie, entonces sí… lo estaba sintiendo; pero, ¿por Ayano?

De regreso en el presente, en el pequeño almacén en que guardaban la escenografía del teatro; Ayano actuó como siempre sin darle más importancia al asunto del "accidente" en las gradas. Guardaron las cosas en silencio y luego subieron al tercer piso para quitar la escenografía que colgaba de allí. Debía aceptar que la vista daba un poco de vértigo, pero no era problema para ella; estaba ocupada desatando unas estrellas, pero volteó hacia Ayano quien se peleaba con una Luna que se había quedado atascada en una de las cuerdas de uno de los telones.

—Te ayudo — le sonrió y le ayudó a jalar la cuerda que sostenía el objeto.

Se estremeció un poco al chocar con ella y tener que acomodar sus manos en los espacios libres entre las de ella; pero hizo caso omiso de sus propias emociones. Con mucho cuidado, jaló la cuerda pero ésta se atascaba más y más.

—¡Moo! ¡Se está estancando más! — se quejó su compañera.

—Sí, eso es un problema. Solo desatémosla y ya…

—Es más pesada que el resto de escenografía colgante y se rompería al caer, además la brillantina — replicó la vicepresidenta.

Después de un rato de inútiles intentos, con su típica mirada sarcástica y perdiendo la paciencia, Yui prácticamente arrancó el objeto con toda su fuerza, la Luna se partió en dos y la mitad que aun se sostenía de la cuerda, golpeó el rostro de ambas chicas, llenándoles de brillantina el cabello y la piel.

—¡Demonios! — se quejó —. ¡Perdóname!

—Funami-san — para su sorpresa, las tiernas carcajadas de Ayano no se hicieron esperar —. Qué fuerte.

No pudo evitar sonreírle, mientras en un acto reflejo por disculparse de verdad, estiró la manga de la chaqueta y la posó sobre la mejilla de Ayano; quien le miró desconcertada.

—T-Tranquila, tranquila, Funami-san — dijo haciendo un tierno ademán con la mano mientras que con la otra sacudía un poco su cabello —. No te preocupes.

Yui no se detuvo y trató de limpiarle rápido, pero lo mejor que pudo —. Creo que así está mejor — sonrió y trató de sacudirse con la manga de su chaqueta mientras sentía la mirada de la otra en ella.

—Moo, debiste limpiarte tú primero, ahora tienes la chaqueta llena de brillo.

—¡Ya regresé! — la enérgica voz de Kyouko que entraba por la salida de emergencia de la platea —. ¡Traje helados para todas!

—Te tardaste, ¿dónde estabas, Kyouko? — soltó Ayano.

Al darse cuenta del nombre que había dicho, se tapó la boca y vio a Yui, quien alzó las cejas, desconcertada. Le dijo _"Kyouko",_ y no _"Toshinou Kyouko"_ …

—¿Ore? ¿Oíste eso, Yui? — se oyó a la rubia a lo lejos —. Ayano me dijo "Kyouko" — su voz se tornó burlesca —. ¿Je? ¿Por qué será?

—¡N-N-No es nada, T-Toshinou Kyouko! — se volteó hacia Yui y cogió el pedazo de Luna que quedaba —. Al final tendremos que deshacernos de ella — rió apenada mientras aun sacudía su cabello— gracias por tu ayuda.

A lo lejos aun se oía a Kyouko hacer un pequeño escándalo mientras repartía los helados.

Yui se quedó apoyada en el barandal metálico, por un momento mantuvo la vista fija en Ayano hasta que su cabello violeta desapareció. Suspiró, por enésima vez en ese año y esta vez pensando en el momento de confianza que tuvo con ella; frunció el ceño confundida al acordarse de la forma tan despreocupada en que le dijo _"Kyouko"_...

 _Siete meses después, primer día de segundo año en la Preparatoria Nanamori; Akari, Chinatsu, Himawari y Sakurako se han incorporado y Yui tuvo la idea de hacerles una pequeña bienvenida en el salón del Centro de Estudiantes._

La pequeña bienvenida que les hicieron a las chicas de primer año fue tranquila y divertida, de alguna manera las de segundo habían extrañado el bullicio y los buenos momentos que solían pasar cuando todas estaban juntas; aunque ese año sin amigas menores les había servido para tener una amistad más estrecha, las formalidades continuaban presentes de parte de las del Consejo de Estudiantes.

—Chitose, ya deberías dejar de decirme "Toshinou-san" — dijo Kyouko con mucha energía —. Dime "Kyouko", "Kyouko". Repite después de mí, _"Kyo-uko"_

Estaban sentadas alrededor de dos escritorios, las del Club de Entretenimiento a la derecha y las del Consejo a la izquierda; comían galletas y bebían jugo de naranja.

—Kyouko…san — rió Chitose de esa forma dulce —. Oh, es vergonzoso — puso ambas manos en las mejillas.

—Eso cuenta — la rubia levantó el pulgar y se dirigió a la vicepresidenta —. Ayano, tú debes decirme "Kyouko", vamos, ya lo dijiste una vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

Un momento, ¿acaso Kyouko lo recordaba? Había pasado hace mucho. Yui frunció el ceño, confundida, pero regresó a su expresión de seriedad de siempre, vio cómo la chica del pelo violeta, se puso completamente roja y mientras hacía movimientos excesivamente nerviosos con las manos.

—K-K-K… — titubeó —. ¡Esto no tiene sentido, Toshinou Kyoko! Q-quiero decir, no es que no quiera, pero no tiene sentido.

—¿Jo? En esa ocasión parecía no importarte — molestó la rubia.

—E-en esa ocasión — por un momento, su mirada se posó en Yui y de nuevo, la conexión duró dos segundos y ambas desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Chitose, quien solo alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Como sea, creo que es momento de mostrarles el instituto — se levantó de un salto —. ¡Vamos, Akarin, Chinachu, Sakku-chan y Oppai-chan!

—¡Senpai! — le llamó la atención Himawari por aquél vergonzoso apodo.

—Oh, aun debemos organizar el papeleo — dijo Ayano —. Adelántense, nosotras terminaremos con esto pronto.

—¡Bien! — Kyouko abrazó a Yui por el cuello y le jaló fuera de la habitación, seguida por las chicas de primer año —. Les mostraré las geniales cosas que tiene este instituto, ¡es más grande que la secundaria!.

Yui se soltó del agarre de Kyouko y volteó hacia la puerta del centro de estudiantes que acababa de ser cerrada. Tal vez, podría ir a ayudarles, era bastante papeleo, sí. Se alejó de las chicas y regresó a la sala a paso normal.

—Yuii — le llamó Kyouko.

—Les alcanzo en un momento, creo que ellas necesitan ayuda — sonrió la muchacha. Su mejor amiga asintió y se fue liderando a las demás.

Ella por su parte, se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomó aire, pero dos voces llamaron su atención. Se sintió como un deja-vú, ya había estado allí antes, escuchando una conversación que no debía.

—Nee, Ayano-chan — era Chitose —. ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Funami-san? Noté algo raro en sus actitudes hoy…

—¿A-Algo raro? N-No lo creo — Ayano era tan tierna cuando tartamudeaba.

—Vamos, Ayano-chan, puedes confiar en mí.

—E-Es solo que, cuando fui con ella a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento, encontré las tazas con nuestros nombres…

—¿Las que pintó To… Kyouko-san?

—No, no las pintó Toshinou Kyouko, sino Funami-san…

—Ooh, ese es un detalle muy bonito — comentó Chitose —. Pero… ¿eso te tiene preocupada?

—Es que, hasta hoy, creí que Funami-san me odiaba porque a mí también me gustaba Toshinou Kyouko…

—¿Gustaba? — Yui frunció el ceño.

—¿Gustaba, Ayano-chan?

—Estoy algo confundida. Con ese detalle, pensé que tal vez Funami-san no me odiaba y que yo estaba equivocada; pero luego me intimidó mucho cuando me vio hace un rato, cuando Toshinou Kyouko me pidió que le llamara por su nombre…

—Maa, maa, Ayano-chan — Chitose soltó una risilla —. ¿Estás segura que…?

Yui abrió la puerta de un momento a otro, no sabía por qué lo hizo, pero su corazón estaba dispuesto a desmentir aquellas aseveraciones. Sin embargo, cuando vio la asustada expresión de Ayano, se quedó muda; ¡ese tipo de actitudes no eran normales en ella!

—Fu-Funami-san… — ella estaba sonrojada.

—A-Ayano… eh… — pero no, ¿acaso no sería de mala educación estar escuchando detrás de la puerta, una conversación privada?

—Oh, Funami-san, qué bueno que regresaste, aquí está la solicitud para la confirmación de los miembros del Club de Entretenimiento, deben pensar en la actividad que realizarán — dijo Chitose, levantándose de su silla y cogiendo un formulario del escritorio de Rise que en ese momento se encontraba vacío —. Si quieren también estaremos dispuestas a ayudarles.

Yui le miró algo confundida, pero Chitose solo le lanzó un guiño, ella asintió débilmente y después de recibir la hoja; cerró la puerta y se alejó dando zancadas, agradeciéndole a Ikeda el haberle salvado de aquella complicada situación. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Cuando ya estuvo al final del pasillo, escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la oficina; volteó y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Ayano. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer antes de dar la vuelta, fue mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa y agitar la mano; acción que fue correspondida a medias.

Más tarde, ya casi al anochecer fue a la casa de Kyouko para continuar con el trabajo que se había comprometido a hacer con ella aunque en esa ocasión no se amanecerían ni se quedarían hasta muy tarde. Según la rubia, después de ese día, les pediría su colaboración a Akari y Chinatsu-chan. Pasaron largos ratos en silencio, pues a lo único que Kyouko le ponía real seriedad era a dibujar manga, su madre les preparó una rica cena en la que juguetearon como siempre para después continuar.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, fueron a la habitación de Kyouko, quien puso un futón para Yui y ella por su parte se sentó en su cama, aun dispuesta a dibujar.

—¿Vas a continuar? — le preguntó Yui, ya acostada y con su pijama de panda cuya capucha ya no podía usar pues había crecido varios centímetros y no quería estirarlo —. Mañana dormirás en clase y no pienso copiarte mis apuntes.

—Moo — se quejó su amiga haciendo un gracioso puchero. También llevaba su pijama de Tomate que se había estirado y decolorado un poco de tanto lavarlo a causa de lo mucho que comía mientras lo usaba.

—Parece que no tengo opción — Yui se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio, tomó las hojas que debía pintar y continuó con su trabajo —. Te acompañaré por un rato.

—¡Gracias, Yui-nyan! — Kyouko le hizo el saludo militar con la mano.

—De verdad que no has cambiado nada — rió Yui.

—Tú estás actuando extraño — sonrió su amiga, la otra volteó la vista y vio su triunfal expresión, pero su forma de hablar era bastante calmada, como pocas veces le mostraba —. A la Yui que conozco nunca se le habría ocurrido hacer una bienvenida para las de primero incluyendo a las chicas del Consejo, normalmente a mí se me ocurren esas cosas.

—¿Eh?

—Querías encontrarte a alguien ahí, ¿verdad? Je — apretó los párpados de forma pícara, luego miró al techo y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, evidentemente pensativa —. Traté de llegar a ello por descarte — habló de forma muy rápida.

 _Llevas actuando raro desde antes de vacaciones de invierno, por lo que no podrían ser ni Oppai-chan ni Sakku-chan porque ellas aun no estaban con nosotras; entonces la persona estaría entre Ayano, Chitose y Rise-san. Cuando salimos a mostrarles el instituto a las chicas, tú insististe en regresar a la sala, en la que no estaba Rise-san, entonces queda descartada. Todo se reduce a Ayano y Chitose._

—¿Pero qué…? — Yui tenía el rostro escandalizado.

—No hablas mucho con ella, así que Chitose no puede ser — concluyó Kyouko, volvió a mirarle con expresión de complicidad —. Últimamente se llevaban muy bien, además es linda, educada y responsable… — se detuvo por un momento —. Yui, ¿te gustan las tsunderes?

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!

Yui se levantó de un salto y le propinó un golpe a la tonta Kyouko, ¿por qué era inteligente para cosas como esas?

—¡Adiviné, ¿verdad?! — con los ojos llorosos levantó un pulgar, luego hizo un puchero gracioso —. Con la increíble Chinatsu-chan detrás de ti no te bastó, ¿verdad? Gaa, mi vida es cruel…

Yui solo asintió sin poner atención, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Espera… ¿qué?

 _Continuará…_


	3. Yui

**Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza de este capítulo y aunque ya es un poco tarde en mi país, quise publicarlo ya mismo :3 Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan comentando y sugiriendo la historia. Me sorprende el apoyo que está recibiendo este fic YuiAya, les agradezco de todo corazón por sus comentarios a:**

 **HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, damydark, Guest o.o, Abyss007, otro Guest xD, Yoya-chan, LUCIFER IS AGONY, adaneva.**

 **En verdad me animan a continuar y me inspiran, también agradecer a quienes no comentan pero me leen.**

 **Respecto a la historia, creo que ya va avanzando un poco más la trama, ¿ustedes qué opinan? Trataré de traerles la actualización más pronto :3 si me siguen desde el grupo de Yuru Yuri World, pronto publicaré el dibujo de Kyouko versión de preparatoria. Debido a problemas con mi escáner no pude pasarlo a la compu aun, pero se los traeré sin falta :3**

 **¡Saludos y espero sus opiniones! Con todo cariño. R**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – "Yui"**

A la mañana siguiente, Yui y Kyouko se dirigían al instituto en un incómodo silencio. No se habían hablado desde la noche anterior y Yui quería... no, necesitaba que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué precisamente en ese momento, después de tanto tiempo, Kyouko tenía que interesarse por Ayano? ¡Había tenido toda la secundaria para eso! Si hubieran estado juntas en aquella época, ella no habría comenzado a sentir esas cosas por aquella chica de cabello violeta.

Llegaron a los casilleros y se dispusieron a cambiarse de zapatos, una voz les distrajo.

—Funami-san, Kyouko-san, buenos días — era Chitose con aquella amable sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—¡Chitose! — Kyouko saludó con el brazo levantado.

—Chitose, se oye un poco extraño que me llames por mi apellido y a Kyouko por su nombre — sonrió ella, apenada —. Puedes decirme Yui — le dijo con amabilidad.

—Yui-san, ejeje — era agradable conversar con ella, siempre estaba sonriendo de forma dulce.

Pero Kyouko le habló con complicidad.

—Tratas de acercarte a la mejor amiga, ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas? — le vio con ojos vacíos.

—No perderé — los ojos de Kyouko brillaron.

—Oh, pero qué curioso — Chitose solo observó a ambas chicas por un instante, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo caminó junto a ellas en silencio.

Yui no quería convertir todo aquello en una ridícula competencia, poco a poco y aunque inesperadamente su corazón le daba molestas punzadas de rato en rato, comenzó a mentalizarse para acostumbrarse a la idea de que a Ayano le gustaba Kyouko y viceversa; ellas podrían estar juntas y ella por su parte se mantendría al margen de aquella situación. Con el tiempo se quitaría a la vicepresidenta de la cabeza, pero bueno... al menos ya sabía cómo se sentía el interesarse por alguien de forma romántica.

Después de haber hablado de ello con Kyouko, sentía que seguir negándolo sería algo demasiado inmaduro para alguien como ella.

Pero su determinación se perdió bajo alguna roca de Angkor Watt cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Ayano entrando por la puerta. Sus ojos eran hermosos, su boca con esa sencilla expresión, su piel suave, su cabello... todo se veía más lindo de lo usual; como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella o como si _alguien más_ le hubiera hecho notar estos aspectos.

— _Si sabías que le gustabas desde secundaria, ¿por qué nunca te interesaste en ella? — le había preguntado Yui a Kyouko la noche anterior._

— _En ese entonces para mí la más linda era Chinatsu-chan — afirmó la rubia —. Pero, ¿viste cómo se puso Ayano? ¿Viste cómo usa su uniforme? ¿Viste sus ojos? ¿Viste su cabello? ¿Viste su piel? ¡Parece sacada de una revista! El problema es que no sé si aun le gusto..._

— _Espera, ¿solo te gusta por su apariencia?_

— _¿Es que las personas se gustan por otras cosas? — afirmó Kyouko con el pulgar levantado —. ¿Tú qué viste en ella tan de repente?_

— _Yo... n-nada — no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado._

 _"Ella es linda, es tierna, es responsable, amable, dedicada, respetuosa y su timidez le hace tener actitudes adorables",_ _se dijo a sí misma._

— _Pero espera, ¿entonces por qué sigues molestando a Chinatsu-chan?_

— _Para comprobar si aun le gusto, si se pone celosa de Chinatsu-chan es que aun siente cosas por Kyouko Kyouko Toshinou — canturreó._

— _Así no funcionan las cosas, si aun le gustas entonces solo la lastimarás — replicó Yui._

— _Moo, Yui — le vio con complicidad —. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de esto?_

 _Los ojos de la susodicha se tornaron vacíos —. Es de sentido común._

Ayano se sentaba en la segunda fila de la columna que estaba al lado de la suya, a su lado estaba Chitose, mientras que Yui se sentaba al final al lado de la ventana; a su lado iba Kyouko, como siempre. No pudieron estar junto a ellas pues habían llegado muy tarde el primer día de clases y los lugares ya habían sido dispuestos, tuvieron mucha suerte de estar en las mismas columnas que sus amigas.

Yui tenía la vista fija en Kyouko quien dibujaba en su libreta, aunque era su amiga de la infancia; siempre le llamó mucho la atención la facilidad con la que podía sacar formas tan complicadas. Ella misma era bastante buena en ello: tantos años de ayudarle con sus dibujos manga le habían hecho cultivar un cierto talento. A ratos, veía de reojo a Ayano, quien alistaba los cuadernos en los que apuntaría ese día al tiempo que conversaba con Chitose; a veces sonreía, otras solo asentía o hacía caras graciosas. Era tan linda.

De un momento a otro, Ayano se volteó hacia Yui con una expresión expectante; lo único que alcanzó a hacer ella fue levantar la mano y saludar de forma amable. Diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se había propuesto dejarla de lado, por el bien de todas.

Con un vuelco al corazón, recordó que la tarde anterior había hecho el tonto abriendo la puerta del la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes para tratar de refutar una aseveración que tuvo lugar en una conversación que no debía haber escuchado. Como no era habitual en ella, en vez de decir algo, solo se quedó callada.

Ayano le sonrió y levantó una mano como saludo, Yui solo asintió con la cabeza aun con su expresión de amabilidad; ya debía terminar eso, ¿cuánto tiempo se tomaba la campana en sonar? Milenios, al parecer… Pero la situación empeoró cuando la vicepresidenta de pronto se puso de pie y fue hacia ella a paso tranquilo. Había una cierta duda en su movimiento, ¿o era solo su imaginación?

—H-Hola Funami-san, ¿cómo estás? — titubeó un poco.

—Bien… quiero decir, ¿y tú? — vio a un costado, algo apenada.

Respondió con su habitual y adorable movimiento de mano —. Todo tranquilo, rabanillo.

—¡Pjooo! — ocultó el rostro en la mano que tenía apoyada en el asiento.

—Funami-san, ¿trajiste el formulario para clubes que te dio Chitose?

—¿Cuál…? — ¡demonios! Lo había olvidado, el día anterior Ikeda le había dado aquella hoja que seguiría en alguna parte de su cuaderno de matemáticas en la mochila.

—P-pues… — agitó las manos.

—¡Ayano~ ! — Canturreó Kyouko abrazándole por detrás, como siempre hacía cuando quería molestarle; Yui solo volteó al frente y trató de mantenerse inmutable aunque aun podía oír su conversación —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—¡T-Toshinou Kyouko! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Moo, ¿no puedo saludar a Aya-nyan~?

Yui se apoyó en la mano que tenía sobre el asiento y con expresión aburrida, posó la vista en Chitose, quien parecía muy atenta a cualquier oportunidad de sangrado nasal. Soltó una suave risilla.

—No me llames así, Toshinou Kyouko — regañó Ayano con ese gracioso tono de voz que tenía cuando le reprendía a alguien —. Es más, deberías comenzar a llevar el uniforme como es debido.

—¡Moo, la corbata me asfixia! Además creo que me veo mejor sin ella — replicó Kyouko de forma presumida —. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—E-Eh…

Divertida, Yui vio cómo Chitose se quitaba las gafas con esa expresión de satisfacción. Diablos, de nuevo ocurriría; se inclinó a su bolsa de cuadernos y sacó sus pañuelos para dárselos. Cuando levantó la mirada, comprobó son sorpresa que ella tenía una expresión de funeral… espera, no estaba sangrando; ella parecía tan sorprendida como Yui por aquello…

¿Qué rayos?

—De todas formas, vine a hablar con Funami-san — al escuchar su nombre, dio un respingo y vio a Ayano, quien ya le miraba con una sonrisa apenada.

—Si es sobre el formulario… ahora mismo no lo traigo conmigo, lo lamento — se disculpó sinceramente —. Pero apenas esta tarde le expondré a las chicas el tema de las actividades que tenemos que hacer en los festivales.

—Sobre eso — Ayano se sentó en el asiento desocupado que estaba delante de Yui y apoyó los brazos cruzados en el espaldar de éste. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña —. Puedo ayudarles en lo que necesiten, es decir… p-podemos ayudarles, después de todo Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan se unieron a nosotras y trabajan bien juntas… n-no es que quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Eh? — Yui se quedó pasmada por su reciente actitud.

—¿Qué, qué? — intervino Kyouko, entusiasta como siempre.

—Pero si Chitose y tú forman parte del club — apuntó Yui con su sonrisa tranquila.

—Es cierto — la rubia levantó el pulgar luego puso su puchero divertido —. Moo, ¿por qué le hablas a Yui sobre las actividades? Yo soy la líder del club.

—Ella es más responsable, Toshinou Kyouko — reprendió la vicepresidenta —. De seguro tú lo olvidarías.

—Hablando de olvidar — dijo Kyouko al tiempo que alzaba una mano y señalaba con el dedo índice —. ¿Esta noche pueden venir a una pijamada para ayudarme con mi manga?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con olvidar? — replicó Yui con los ojos vacíos.

—Será en la casa de Yui — la rubia levantó el pulgar con esa sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cuándo lo decidiste? — de nuevo Yui.

—¿Eh? — la vicepresidenta se notaba desconcertada, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Chitose y tú, vamos, será divertido — se levantó y agarró del cuello a Yui de forma juguetona —. Estaremos las cuatro, por supuesto — sonrió.

—L-Le diré a Chitose y lo pensaremos.

—¡Estaré esperando su respuesta!

Ayano vio a la profesora entrar y tuvo que regresar a su asiento, Chitose aun se veía algo perturbada por el acontecimiento de hacía un momento. Después de ver a Ayano y Kyouko juntas, se sacó los lentes y trató de imaginar; pero ni una gota de sangre se asomó por su nariz. Esto había sorprendido a Yui sobremanera, ¿sería porque Chitose ya no aprobaba aquella relación? ¿Sería porque ya no era una novedad? ¿Habría cambiado algo en preparatoria?

Después de que todas las alumnas se pusieran de pie para saludar a la maestra, ésta comenzó la clase de Matemáticas escribiendo el título en la pizarra.

Yui tenía el ceño fruncido y sus característicos ojos vacíos mientras reflexionaba el por qué a Chitose no le había sangrado la nariz; aunque no le molestaba realmente, sería mejor para su salud, ¿o no? Un momento… Si Chitose no había sangrado, tal vez la imagen de Kyouko y Ayano ya no le causaba placer; sino más bien, ¿indiferencia? ¿Molestia? ¿Por qué sangraba en un inicio para empezar? ¿Por mero placer? ¿O porque a Ayano le gustaba Kyouko?

Un momento, si dependía de eso, entonces a Ayano ya no le gustaba Kyouko…

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista a sus cuadernos, no había anotado nada. Demonios, ella misma estaba peor, no era habitual que se distrajera de esa manera y menos por una situación como esa. Sintió una ligera pero agradable punzada en el corazón al recordar que era muy probable que esa noche fueran a su solitario pero casi siempre animado departamento a ayudar a Kyouko con su manga. Pero no, se dijo a sí misma una vez más que no podía interponerse entre Kyouko y Ayano.

Debía olvidar ese asunto, no le sería tan difícil, ella era Yui Funami después de todo.

El día pasó lento entre clases, pensamientos confusos y miradas furtivas e involuntarias hacia cierta chica de coleta color violeta. Kyouko se mantenía sumida en sus dibujos de manga y muy ocupada cubriéndolos en los momentos en que alguna profesora se acercaba; Yui por su parte trataba de ayudarle indicándole la página en la que estaban y qué párrafo leían exactamente. Ya solo les quedaban veintiocho días para poder presentar el manga y Kyouko apenas iba un poco más allá de la mitad de la primera parte de su historia original y el pintado aun demoraría bastante.

La ayuda de Ayano y Chitose sería invaluable y aunque a Yui le preocupaba ser desconsiderada, algo en su pecho se emocionaba ante la idea de que una vez más, esas dos chicas pasaran la noche en su casa.

En el salón de té de su Club de Entretenimiento, Akari y Chinatsu se les unieron, la última ya no sabía cómo expresar su emoción al estar de nuevo junto a la siempre querida Yui-senpai; que para su desconcierto, estaba más ausente y distraída que antes. Mientras tanto, Kyouko lloriqueaba por el reciente y creciente dolor en su muñeca derecha.

—No debiste dibujar en clases, tu muñeca va a empeorar, Kyouko — observó Yui mientras se sentaba en su lugar, apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa de té y descansaba la cabeza en su mano.

—Po-po-po — lloriqueaba la rubia de forma graciosa mientras sostenía su extremidad herida con la izquierda.

—No exageres, Kyouko-senpai — dijo Chinatsu con indiferencia, su expresión cambió por completo a una de preocupación cuando se dirigió a Yui —. Yui-senpai, te noto muy distraída, ¿pasó algo? ¿Quieres que te prepare té?

—Eres cruel, Chinachu~ — se quejó la rubia.

—Kyouko-chan, tranquila — habló Akari con su clásica sonrisa amable mientras sacaba unas venditas de su bolsa de cuadernos y se las pasaba —. Puedes usarla, te calmará el dolor.

—Oh… ¿estabas aquí, Akarin? — Kyouko de todas formas recibió las venditas y comenzó a envolverse la muñeca.

—¡Mooo!

—Por cierto — Yui interrumpió sacando el formulario del club que Chitose le había dado el día anterior, evadiendo por completo la pregunta de Chinatsu, quien se dispuso a preparar el té —. Tenemos que decidir qué haremos para el festival cultural…

—¡Una montaña rusa! — exclamó Kyouko emocionada, levantando la mano con la muñeca vendada.

—¿Dónde pondrás los soportes? — replicó Yui.

—Oh, espera — señaló la rubia señalando el formulario —. Está vacío, deberíamos anotar nuestros nombres con los de Akari y Chinachu.

—Kyouko-senpai, ya te dije que no me llamaras así — se quejó Chinatsu.

—Oh, es cierto, ahora serán miembros oficiales y legales — sonrió Yui remarcando la última palabra.

Escribió el nombre de Kyouko primero, luego el suyo, luego el de Chinatsu-chan y finalmente el de Akari. Dudó un momento mientras de reojo, miraba la caja de donde la chica de pelo rosado había sacado la vajilla con sus nombres; allí estarían las de las chicas del Consejo. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a escribir, _"Ikeda Chitose, Sugiura…"_

—Yui-senpai, ¿por qué estás poniendo el nombre de las chicas del Consejo de Estudiantes? — observó Chinatsu.

—Al inicio fundamos el club con su ayuda porque no teníamos el número necesario de miembros — explicó Yui.

—Ahora ya somos cuatro — sonrió Akari —. No creo que tengamos que causarles más problemas.

—Pues… tienen razón — Kyouko puso una mano sobre su barbilla, reflexionando el asunto —. En realidad solo se registraron por amabilidad, para que no perdiéramos este lugar… ahora ya no es necesario tener cinco miembros.

Por algún motivo, Yui sentía cómo su mano temblaba, pero nadie más parecía notarlo. Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con Ayano en la mañana y una frase en particular que ella le dijo: " _Puedo ayudarles en lo que necesiten, es decir… p-podemos ayudarles, n-no es que quiera pasar tiempo con ustedes ni nada por el estilo"._

—Les anotaré de todas formas, incluidas Himawari-chan y Sakurako-chan — dijo, sin dudar.

—Ohh, ¿Oppai-chan y Sakku-chan se unirán al club? — Kyouko se mostró emocionada.

—Yui-senpai, creo que se están pegando las costumbres imprudentes de Kyouko-senpai — afirmó Chinatsu.

—¡Ayano me dijo que quería pasar tiempo con nosotras! — ni ella misma se esperaba el reaccionar de esa forma y menos aun golpear la pequeña mesa de té, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con las miradas asustadas de Akari y Chinatsu y la expresión confundida de Kyouko. Pero la rubia reaccionó rápido y Yui le agradeció que para algunas cosas fuera tan inteligente o al menos, vivaz.

—¡Moo, Yui-nyan! — canturreó, las otras seguían aturdidas —. La falta de sueño te está afectando mucho — se dirigió a Akari y Chinatsu —. Es que estos días no ha dormido por ayudarme con mi manga — levantó el pulgar.

—Oh, debe ser terrible, Yui-chan — Akari volvió a la normalidad y habló con amabilidad —. A duras penas ahora aguanto hasta las diez de la noche.

—Yui-senpai debería descansar — Chinatsu se notaba desanimada.

—Perdóname, Chinatsu-chan, es la falta de sueño ejejeje — Yui se rascó la cabeza y sonrió arrepentida —. Creo que iré a descansar a la enfermería… — se puso de pie y levantó su maletín —. Akari, por favor, sugieran actividades para el festival cultural.

—No te preocupes, Yui-nyan. Añadiré a las chicas del Consejo — afirmó Kyouko, triunfal.

—Yui-senpai, te acompañaré — Chinatsu se disponía a levantarse.

Con la mano en el sujetador de la puerta interior, Yui le sonrió.

—No te preocupes.

Salió al pequeño vestíbulo de entrada y al cerrar, resopló y se recargó en la superficie. Era cierto que no había dormido bien, pero su reacción no había sido precisamente por eso… ¿sería que, quería que las chicas del Consejo estuvieran más tiempo con ellas? La desesperación le había invadido ante la insistencia de sus compañeras de no incluirles más y sin darse cuenta levantó la voz y golpeó la mesa.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza y contó hasta el número diez. _"Soy Yui Funami, yo no actúo así",_ se dijo a sí misma varias veces mientras trataba de calmarse pensando en uno de sus tantos videojuegos y la forma cómo subiría de niveles para poder enfrentar al jefe final.

Respiró hondo ya más tranquila, se acomodó el chaleco del uniforme y avanzó a la puerta exterior para poder salir de allí; la jaló y su corazón dio un brinco de emoción cuando se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Ayano quien tenía la mano sosteniendo el otro lado del sujetador de la puerta, ¿acaso la habían recorrido al mismo tiempo?

Yui se quedó sin habla, vio que Chitose no estaba con ella, luego sus ojos se posaron en los de Ayano; tal vez habría estado planeando hacer su clásica entrada triunfal _"¡Toshinou Kyouko!"._

—A-Ayano — dijo apenas.

—Y-Yui — el rostro de ella se puso un poco rojo.

Un momento, ¿estaba sonrojada? Oh, tal vez le había agarrado con las manos en la masa. Espera, ¿le había llamado _"Yui"_? Solo sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a sentirse más cálidas… demonios, demonios.

—¿Y Chitose? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, pero le salió más seco de lo que esperaba.

—T-Tuvo que quedarse en la sala del Consejo — explicó Ayano, algo perdida, pero sacudió la cabeza de forma graciosa, miró a un lado y algo avergonzada juntó dos dedos de cada mano en un tic nervioso. Era tan tierna —. Vine por el formulario del Club de Entretenimiento.

—Aun no lo hemos llenado — se disculpó Yui —. Es un poco complicado decidir por actividades.

—H-Hoy podríamos hablar de eso — sonrió la otra —. Mientras hacemos el manga de Toshinou Kyouko.

—¿Eh?

—N-No es que quiera ayudarles, así que no lo malinterpreten, Funami-san.

—No lo haremos — Yui recuperó la compostura y sonrió con tranquilidad, la vicepresidenta alzó las cejas y entreabrió la boca. Era tan linda.

—P-Por cierto, ¿te ibas temprano, Funami-san? — Ayano cruzó los brazos y cerrando los ojos, desvió la mirada.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa antes de que vayan esta noche — dudó Yui, luego pasó por su lado y le sonrió —. Irán, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no tengo opción — replicó Ayano con gracioso orgullo —. Chitose también estará ahí.

—Son bienvenidas — entonces poseída por quién sabe qué fuerza externa, Yui se armó de valor —. Por cierto, Ayano…

—¿Sí, Funami-san?

—Puedes decirme Yui.

—...

—Nos vemos.

Le sonrió y se alejó a paso normal. No sabía si sus oídos estaban mal o algo, pero no escuchó el grito _"¡Toshinou Kyouko!",_ cuando Ayano entró a la sala del club. Tal vez solo estaba distraída…


	4. Ayano

**¡Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia! Como agradecimiento a todos por su gran apoyo, publicaré este capítulo más pronto de lo habitual… :3 una pequeña aclaración respecto a nuestra tonta favorita Toshinou Kyouko y las aseveraciones que hizo en el anterior capítulo. Considero que ella aun es inmadura al respecto de los asuntos románticos y los toma como un juego, no es porque ella realmente esté actuando de forma egoísta ni nada; para poner sus actitudes me estoy basando en parte en cómo se porta respecto a Chinatsu en la serie. No creo que cambiara mucho su forma de ser en ese aspecto incluso habiendo crecido unos pocos años.**

 **Pero la inmadurez de Kyouko solo es una de mis tantas teorías XD tengo algunas otras que no funcionarían para este fic, pero bueno, iré dando luego más detalles a este respecto.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **Yoya-nyan, Al Dolmayan, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS (gabrielveliz92), nadaoriginal, Abyss007, LUCIFER IS AGONY, criaturita 3.**

 **¡De verdad que fueron geniales! Me alegra mucho que pongan tanta atención a los pequeños detalles :3 Espero que el capítulo actual les guste :3, sin nada más, se los dejo con mucho cariño y espero sus opiniones :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Ayano**

 _Secundaria Nanamori, hace dos años…_

La secundaria terminaría dentro de un mes y Ayano como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraba muy ocupada con todos los arreglos para la ceremonia de graduación, transferencia de cargos y demás. Confiaba en que Himawari-chan sería una buena presidenta, era la más apta para ello. Sakurako-chan, sorprendentemente, no puso objeción; solo aceptó de mala gana.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Ayano por fin encabezaba el primer lugar en la tabla general de notas y para su sorpresa, la siempre enérgica y random Toshinou Kyouko iba después de ella, en segundo lugar. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de graduarse de secundaria con honores, pero pasó; al menos eso decía la no tan tonta rubia. Sin embargo, Ayano podía ir a echarle en cara su victoria final y de paso, tal vez podría armarse de valor e invitarle a una cita tal como Chitose le había sugerido. No, ni loca se le declararía pero al menos trataría de pasar tiempo con ella para mejorar su relación... de amistad.

No es que quisiera algo romántico con ella.

Entró al pequeño vestíbulo de la sala del club de té, se aclaró la garganta para poder exclamar ese nombre que tanto le gustaba, _"¡Toshinou Kyouko!"._ Levantó la mano y sostuvo el sujetador de la puerta corrediza, pero de pronto escuchó.

—¡Kyaa, Kyouko-senpai, ya déjame en paz!

—¡Kyouko-chan! — la voz de Akaza-san.

—¡Moo! ¡Algún día serás mía, Chinatsu-chan! — Ahí estaba Toshinou Kyouko —. Me echarás de menos cuando salga de la secundaria.

—A quien extrañaré será a Yui-senpai, tú deberías dejar de molestarme — la voz de Yoshikawa-san se tornó cansina y algo caprichosa —. ¿Por qué mejor no vas detrás de alguien a quien sí le gustes? Sugiura-senpai por ejemplo.

—¡Chinatsu-chan! — esa era Akaza-san.

—¿Ayano? — Toshinou Kyouko hizo una pausa —. Es linda, pero no es mi tipo, jeje; tú eres quien me gusta Chinachuu~ te pareces tanto a Mirakurun…

—¡Toshinou Kyouko! — Ayano gritó más fuerte de lo normal y arrojó la puerta con violencia, lo que asustó a las tres chicas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa del té.

—Oh, Ayano — la rubia levantó una mano y le mostró dos dedos en un ademán de "amor y paz" —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Las calificaciones ya salieron, Toshinou Kyouko y tendrán que abandonar la sala! — dijo con orgullo —. Tengo el primer puesto de toda la escuela.

—Jojojo, ¡un momento! Creo que todavía no hemos hecho la prueba del traje de baño — rió Kyouko con orgullo.

—¡No hay prueba del traje de baño!

—Chinatsu-chan ganaría — Kyouko puso una cara pervertida.

—Como sea, espero que me entregues la llave de este salón hasta el viernes — regañó Ayano y dejó la sala dando un portazo.

—Kyouko-chan, ¿nos quedaremos sin refugio?

—Ah, tranquila, Akari; hablaré con ella luego. O solo lo dejaré pasar.

" _Eres una tonta, Toshinou Kyouko",_ pensó Ayano para sus adentros mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y bajaba la vista. _"Es linda, pero no es mi tipo",_ ya lo sabía, ya sabía que no sería lo suficientemente bonita para esa rubia tonta que prefería chicas hermosas como Yoshikawa-san y Chizuru-san. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de un creciente dolor alojado en su pecho que a duras penas logró ocultar cuando irrumpió en el "refugio" de Toshinou Kyouko.

Precisamente por eso nunca quiso contarle de sus sentimientos, por miedo a que no le correspondiera; pero lo que fue peor, fue que de todas maneras le rechazaron sin que hubiera tenido la necesidad de declararse. Ya no tenía esperanza con esa rubia y menos aun le invitaría a cita alguna. Ahora menos que nunca.

La puerta exterior se abrió y Funami-san entró al pequeño vestíbulo con su tranquila expresión. Sin embargo, entreabrió la boca de sorpresa al encontrarle en ese lugar.

—Oh, Ayano, ¿vienes a ver a Kyouko? — le preguntó.

—N-No es lo que piensas — se puso roja como un tomate y trató de negarlo, pero su voz se quebró de un momento a otro y ya no pudo articular palabra. Apretó los labios y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, huyó del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Se internó en el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la escuela y se detuvo en un árbol en el que se apoyó con una mano y jadeó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba casi destrozada por el rechazo indirecto que sufrió por parte de Toshinou Kyouko, pero no quería aceptarlo ni siquiera consigo misma, seguía negándolo. _"No es que me importe realmente…"._ ¿Qué caso tenía? Si hubiera sido honesta desde un principio el resultado habría sido el mismo, _"no es mi tipo"._

" _Toshinou Kyouko eres una tonta",_ repitió una vez más para sus adentros.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, pero entre las lágrimas, vio cómo una mano aparecía frente a ella, sosteniendo una lata de jugo de té con limón. Volteó desconcertada y se encontró con el rostro sonriente y amable de Funami-san.

—Lo siento — ella se rascó la cabeza, apenada —. Te fuiste de esa forma y me preocupé — movió la lata de refresco que llevaba —. Ten, es para ti.

—G-Gracias, Funami-san — sorprendida, Ayano recibió el gesto.

—No te preocupes, no me gusta ver llorar a mis amigas — la de pelo castaño sacó unos pañuelos de su bolsillo y limpió sus mejillas con cuidado.

—Estaré bien — tomó el pañuelo, suspiró y se dejó caer al pie del árbol, abrazando sus piernas.

Funami-san se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando ambas manos en el pasto, alzó la vista al cielo que se podía ver a través de las hojas de aquél árbol.

—Emm… llegas tarde al club — musitó Ayano en voz baja con la vista en sus manos.

—Hoy era la encargada de la clase — le respondió, luego dudó un momento —. Lo siento, ¿quieres estar sola?

Ayano ya no le respondió. _"No quiero estar sola",_ era lo único que pasaba por su mente, pero no lo aceptaría ni consigo misma, menos aun lo diría en voz alta. ¿De qué le servía? Honesta o no, el resultado sería el mismo.

—Bueno, regresaré a la sala del club, si necesitas algo búscame — Funami-san se levantó y se dispuso a irse —. Creo que deberías regresar a la Sala del Consejo — al no recibir respuesta, continuó —. Volveré más tarde para asegurarme de que estés bien.

" _Espera, no te vayas",_ era lo que quería decir, pero no lo aceptaría ni consigo misma. Siempre había temido el rechazo, era esa la razón por la que trataba de negar sus verdaderos sentimientos y se portaba obstinada e incluso a veces orgullosa. Vio cómo Funami-san dudaba en irse o no y por un momento, aunque sus labios no dijeron nada; su cuerpo reaccionó y alcanzó a sostener su muñeca derecha con fuerza al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse por las lágrimas.

—¿Eh? — ella dio un gracioso respingo. Ayano comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, ya podía escucharle negándose a hacerle compañía —. No iré a ninguna parte — dijo de pronto con un tono de voz muy dulce.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con una sonrisa muy tierna pero a la vez segura. Desvió la mirada con algo de recelo.

—N-no es que necesite… — pero se detuvo cuando sintió cómo ella regresaba a su lado, le abrazaba por los hombros y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Tranquila, tranquila — dijo con amabilidad —. Todo estará bien.

De alguna forma, aquello calmó su corazón aunque sea un poco y en el fondo, le agradeció que no hiciera preguntas al respecto; solo se quedó ahí a hacerle compañía en silencio por quién sabría cuánto tiempo. Lo único que alcanzó a decirle al final de la tarde fue un susurrado, _"gracias"._

 _Tiempo presente, Preparatoria Nanamori, Ayano acaba de ir a visitar la sala del Club de Entretenimiento…_

Responsable y de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez amable, atenta y a veces tierna; así era Sugiura Ayano, la nombrada vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes después de que sus superiores se graduaran el año pasado. No solía faltar a ninguna de sus obligaciones y sabía que no había otra persona que pudiera desempeñarse tan bien como ella en el cargo de vicepresidenta, dejando modestia de lado, por supuesto.

Ese día había bajado a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento para recoger el formulario que esta vez tenía Funami-san, no quería presionar ni nada; pero algo en sus adentros le exigía que fuera donde esas chicas, sería porque vería a Toshinou Kyouko después de todo, ¿o no? Sin embargo, al llegar, se había encontrado con Funami-san saliendo al mismo tiempo en que ella trataba de entrar.

Mientras regresaba a la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes, recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa aquél corto encuentro, _"puedes decirme Yui". "Yui, Yui, Yui",_ repetía para sus adentros; quién diría que sería tan vergonzoso llamar a Funami-san por su nombre. Después de tantos años de decir solo su apellido, era obvio que llegaría a sentirse así.

Pasó por el camino dibujado entre los arbustos; a momentos, la luz del sol se ensombrecía por las nubes y la brisa de primavera poco a poco invadía sus poros. Se detuvo antes de entrar de nuevo en la escuela y se permitió soltar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que pegaba ambas manos en su pecho y sonreía feliz. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón irradiaba calidez y latía rápido; ¿es que ver a Toshinou Kyouko siempre se había sentido así?

Negó con la cabeza, pero sin desdibujar su expresión de emoción, caminó de vuelta a la sala del Consejo. A decir verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar aquellas emociones, incluso sufrió una época negra en que perdió todo rastro de esperanza; pero eso ya lo había superado con mucho esfuerzo durante todo el año pasado, de hecho sentía que algo exterior le impulsaba a ello. Aunque no lo tenía claro.

Daba saltitos alegres por el pasillo, una costumbre que había perdido hacía mucho pero que en ese momento no le importaba retomar. Se sentía feliz y algo en su pecho hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Entró a la sala y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Himawari y Sakurako, que habían estado peleando, se separaron a toda velocidad mientras que Chitose alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Ayano-chan, bienvenida — le saludó con una sonrisa.

—Sugiura-senpai — Himawari se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—¡Sugiura-senpai! — Sakurako apoyó un brazo sobre la cabeza de su rival y agitó los brazos para llamar más su atención.

—Ya volví, ¿están cumpliendo sus deberes? — se dirigió a sus aprendices.

—¡Sí, senpai! — Sakurako levantó una mano en alto —. Organicé la mayor parte del papeleo, y lo hice sola — puso ambas manos en la cintura, orgullosa —. No me ayudó ningún monstruo pechugón.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Mentira! ¡Tabla de cortar!

—¡Te atreviste de nuevo! — Sakurako se abalanzó sobre Himawari y regresaron a su pelea de todos los días.

Ayano solo sonrió en vez de regañarles como siempre, qué silencioso que había estado el Consejo sin ellas. Se sentó al lado de Chitose, jaló hacia sí algunos formularios y comenzó a revisarlos. No pasó mucho tiempo y sin darse cuenta, se detuvo, suspiró y posó la vista en la ventana para admirar el exterior. Era un bonito día.

—Ayano-chan, te ves muy feliz — la suave voz de su amiga de gafas le sacó de sus pensamientos —. ¿Es que pasó algo bueno?

—No es que pasara nada especial — ella se volteó con recelo mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos, Sakurako y Himawari aun hacían su berrinche de fondo sin poner atención a su conversación.

—Maa, maa, Ayano-chan — Chitose hizo un ademán con la mano —. Te ves más animada que de costumbre, ¿viste a Kyouko-san en el Club de Té?

—¿Ahora le dices así? — le miró de reojo.

—Ayer ella me pidió que le llamara por su nombre.

—Ummm — puso un el bolígrafo sobre sus labios y recordó que la rubia le dijo lo mismo a ella el día anterior, pero no pudo llamarle solo _"Kyouko"_ por vergüenza —. Toshinou Kyouko suele ser así…

Ayano volvió la vista a la ventana una vez más y luego regresó a sus formularios. Chitose se mantuvo en silencio un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Esta mañana también Funami-san me pidió que le dijera _"Yui" —_ dijo de pronto.

—¡¿Eh?! — se dio vuelta muy rápido y se encontró con la expresión sorprendida de su mejor amiga. Sintió cómo sus labios comenzaban a temblar.

—¿Pasa algo, Ayano-chan?

—¡N-N-No, nada! — exclamó ella más nerviosa de lo normal.

—Sugiura-senpai, ¿está todo bien? — intervino Himawari mientras forcejeaba con Sakurako —. Mantuve tu pudín a salvo en el congelador.

—¡Quiero el pudín de Sugiura-senpai! — Sakurako se dispuso a correr al pequeño congelador, pero fue golpeada por su rival, tan fuerte que se estampó a la pared dramáticamente.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Hoy es pudín con frutas — exclamó Ayano, orgullosa de sí misma por el gran hallazgo en la tienda aquella mañana, solían acabarse rápido. Se puso de pie de un salto, lo sacó de la nevera y procedió a comerlo con gran satisfacción.

Chitose aun le veía con fijeza, pero solo rió como siempre y le dijo a Himawari que no fuera tan ruda con la juguetona Sakurako. Ayano no entendía muy bien sus emociones, cuando su amiga de gafas le contó que Funami-san también le había pedido a ella que le llamara por su nombre; un dejo de molestia se asomó en sí misma, no molestia con Chitose, por supuesto. Molestia con Funami-san, Ayano que creía que solo se lo había pedido a ella. ¿Acaso se portaba así con todas?

—Por cierto — se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido —. También me encontré con Funami-san saliendo del club — volvió la vista al frente y habló, algo ausente —. Iba sola, dijo que debía arreglar algunas cosas en su casa para recibirnos, es muy atenta y confiable, ¿no crees, Chitose? — suspiró y descansó la quijada sobre una mano que apoyó en el mesón —. Pero se veía algo cansada y… alterada.

—¿Cansada? — Chitose se volvió hacia ella.

—Creo que Toshinou Kyouko está haciendo que se amanezca, a esta edad es importante dormir lo suficiente, o de lo contrario enfermarás, Alcatraz — rió para sí al recordar cómo Funami-san trataba de disimular sus carcajadas cuando decía uno de sus juegos de palabras. Eso era muy tierno.

—Maa, maa, Ayano-chan — su mejor amiga le hizo regresar a la realidad y le habló con graciosa complicidad —. ¿No será que estás feliz porque viste a Yui-san?

—¡¿JE?! — exclamó Ayano, se puso rojísima y al instante vociferó —. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

¡PLAF!

El eco de la bofetada cruzó el pasillo de aquél piso…

—¡Ikeda-senpai! — gritó Himawari, asustada, viendo a su senpai en el suelo.

—¡Jooo! ¡Eso es nuevo! — exclamó Sakurako —. ¡K.O!

Con una sonrisa apenada, Chitose sostenía su mejilla lastimada —. Tan dura, Ayano-chan…

—¡Cállate! — regañó Ayano de forma graciosa.

Esa tarde al volver a casa, se preparó para ir al departamento de Funami-san, canturreaba mientras alistaba la ropa que se pondría; sin embargo, se quedó muda al encontrar en un rincón, entre las cosas que ya no usaba, un vestido blanco y violeta con un moño y encajes al centro. Era el vestido de Toshinou Kyouko. Recordó con tristeza lo mal que solía sentirse hace un año y medio atrás, cada vez que lo veía entre sus cosas después de aquella ocasión en que la rubia le había rechazado de forma indirecta.

Suspiró y con sorpresa, comprobó que ya no le incomodaba siquiera. Sonrió para sí y solo lo guardó con cariño.

Se puso una sencilla playera de manga larga color rosado claro debajo de un chaleco blanco; un pantalón de mezclilla y sus deportivos de salida blancos. Se vio al espejo y tomó aire, se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón, debía aceptarlo; pero no era algo desagradable. Hacía unos momentos le envió un mensaje a Chitose avisándole que se adelantaría, ella por su parte le respondió que se disculpara con _"Yui-san",_ pues se atrasaría un poco.

Era raro en ella.

Salió de su casa con su pijama de animal en la mochila y algunos insumos para pintar manga que tuvo la diligencia de comprar al salir de la escuela; aunque nunca había hecho algo como eso y lo más probable era que al final no pudiera ayudar de manera adecuada, al menos trataría de proporcionar material extra.

La calle por su zona era tranquila, no transitaba mucha gente; el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y aun era temprano para el encuentro en el departamento de Funami-san. En el camino a pie compró dos bandejas de seis unidades de takoyaki y al llegar a su destino avisó al portero a qué piso iba y subió en el ascensor. Respiró hondo y se vio al espejo, arregló un poco su flequillo; notó que sus manos temblaban y comenzaban a sudar, ¿por qué se sentía así? Había ido varias veces a visitarle.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días se dio cuenta de que ella tal vez no le detestaba, algo que le había tenido preocupada las últimas semanas, en realidad. Recordó la absurda pregunta de Chitose " _¿No será que estás feliz porque viste a Yui-san?",_ tal vez porque durante ese pequeño encuentro en la salida del Club de Entretenimiento, Funami-san se portó amable y tranquila con ella, sin rastros de odio.

Pero vamos, Ayano no era una amenaza si Funami-san realmente quería algo con Toshinou Kyouko, eso había quedado claro hacía ya mucho tiempo con ese rechazo indirecto; Toshinou Kyouko nunca le vería como más que una chica linda que no era de su tipo…

Un momento, Funami-san nunca supo por qué estaba llorando aquél lejano día de secundaria en que se quedó a su lado solo haciéndole compañía; tal vez si las cosas lo ameritaran, tendría que decirle la verdad. Apretó su mano libre sobre su pecho y sonrió al recordar aquella ocasión, se había sentido comprendida e incluso protegida.

La angustia llegó a su corazón de solo pensar que ella en realidad solo ocultara sus sentimientos de odio… ¿Pero y la vajilla de té que decía _"Ayano"_? Tal vez solo fue cortesía ¿Y el que le hubiera pedido que le llamara por su nombre? Pero también se lo había pedido a Chitose. Apretó los párpados, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que ella pensara?

Pregunta que tuvo que dejar para después cuando sonó el timbre del ascensor y éste se abrió para dar paso al corredor del departamento de Funami-san. Caminó con lentitud y resopló antes de apretar el botón del timbre…

Esperó un momento. Nada pasó.

Tocó de nuevo y segundos después, la voz molesta y cansada de una chica al otro lado se hizo oír.

— _¿Qué quieres, Kyouko?_ — Ayano se quedó paralizada, ¿esperaba a Toshinou Kyouko?

—Fu-Fu… — intentó hablar —. Y-Yui-san, soy Ayano.

— _¡Ah! ¡¿Ayano?! —_ el tono de voz cambió por completo —. _¡Discúlpame, espera un minuto por favor!_

La vergüenza creció en su interior, le había importunado, ¡no debía haber llegado tan temprano! ¿Por qué salió a esa hora para empezar? Fue un acto reflejo y ya se encontraba sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos por la desesperación de haber puesto en apuros a Funami-san. Para rematar, ella esperaba a Toshinou Kyouko. ¡Doble shock!

" _¡No te entrometas en eso, Sugiura Ayano! Ya comenzaste mal";_ se gritó a sí misma mentalmente. Seguro que Toshinou Kyouko ya ocupaba el corazón de Funami-san… espera, ¿quién había acomodado esa frase de esa manera?

—Ayano, discúlpame, estoy acostumbrada a que Kyouko llegue primero y el timbre me despertó — pálida, al voltearse; se encontró con la amable expresión de la muchacha de cabello café que le abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—L-Lamento importunarte — se sentía algo insegura de dar un paso adelante —. No debí venir tan temprano sin avisar.

—Oh, no, no; no es problema — ella aun sonreía —. Pasa.

Al entrar, vio que su departamento estaba muy limpio, su consola de juegos de última generación descansaba dentro del mueble, la mesa de té al centro; el piso bien desempolvado y los libros y mangas bien acomodados en el estante. Las cortinas abiertas dejaban entrar la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

—Oh, es cierto — alzó la bolsa en que estaban las bandejas de plástico que compró —. Traje takoyaki.

—Ah, gracias — la otra le recibió con ambas manos —. Lo compartiremos con todas cuando vengan, Kyouko no debe tardar en llegar; espero que Chitose recuerde dónde vivo, ejeje.

—Chitose pide disculpas, llegará un poco tarde — dejó su mochila donde Funami-san le indicó y se sentó sobre uno de los cojines que bordeaban la mesa.

Funami-san se sentó a su lado y descansó ambas manos juntas en la superficie. Ayano jugueteaba con sus dedos, pero le vio de reojo. No abordaría el tema de Toshinou Kyouko, ni en sueños; pero al menos trataría de leer en sus gestos. Hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien, no parecía molesta por su intromisión.

Volteó hacia el frente y por un momento, sintió su mirada en ella… sus manos comenzaron a temblar una vez más.

—Y-Yui-san, ¿s-siempre ayudas a Toshinou Kyouko con sus dibujos? — trató.

—¿Eh? Sí, le ayudo desde que comenzó a participar en el Comuket con los doujin de Mirakurun — le respondió —. El tiempo siempre fue un problema para ella y como su mejor amiga debía apoyarle; cuando estábamos muy apuradas también nos ayudaba Akari, también es una amiga de la infancia — tomó aire y le sonrió —. Lamento que haya tenido que arrastrarles a esto también.

—No es problema — dijo Ayano —. Lo que me preocupa es no poder ayudar de verdad y más bien atrasarles. Nunca he dibujado manga.

—Yo te enseñaré — replicó —. Además solo tenemos que hacer el pintado, Kyouko hace el dibujo. Seguro que puedes, eres muy capaz.

Ayano se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

—P-por supuesto que podré, soy la vicepresidenta del Consejo después de todo — dijo orgullosa.

—¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

—¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Es más! — golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano —. Te ves muy decaída Yui-san, ¡si no descansas enfermarás, Alcatraz!

—¡Pjoo! — Funami-san ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

Ayano sonrió, satisfecha al ver que el juego de palabras que había preparado más temprano sí había funcionado. Cuando le vio levantar la cabeza, ella desvió la mirada; cruzó los brazos y se mostró como si estuviera molesta por cualquier cosa. Pero estaba feliz, rayos que estaba feliz; Funami-san se portaba bien con ella. No le odiaba, ya debía dejar de lado esa idea para siempre; su única preocupación sería si le gustaba Toshinou Kyouko. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia, ¿o sí?

—Ayano — oyó la tranquila voz de Funami-san llamándole y ella volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos vacíos mirando a otro lado, una sonrisa temblorosa y una ligera coloración rosada en sus mejillas —. M-Me gustan tus juegos de palabras.

Ayano sintió una agradable punzada en el corazón. No, qué punzada, era un rayo de emoción. ¡A Yui-san le gustaba algo de ella!

 _Continuará…_


	5. Tsun-tsun

**¡HOLAAA! Y feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores, espero que la hayan pasado bien :3 estoy de vuelta después de días ocupados con un nuevo capítulo de este fic YuiAya w les agradezco mucho el apoyo, los comentarios y los follows. ¡Le está yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! En otras noticias avisarles que el domingo a más tardar (o sea que es probable que antes) actualizaré el siguiente capítulo :3 Estuve algo nostálgica este tiempo pues Yuru Yuri San Hai ya terminó y no fue uno de esos finales graciosos, sino que me hizo sentir vacía :c pero bueno, aquí seguiremos escribiendo hasta que salga una cuarta temporada, Namori sensei mediante :)**

 **Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios a:**

 **HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, Yoya-chan, Gasaicat, damydark, nadaoriginal, adaneva, AaronVS3, dani t.g, LUCIFER IS AGONY, Australopithecus.**

 **Ya voy memorizando quiénes comentan constantemente la historia y en verdad no tengo palabras para expresarles lo mucho que me inspiran sus comentarios. Espero que el capítulo actual les guste, sin nada más, feliz lectura n.n**

 **Capítulo 5 – Tsun- tsun…**

— _Ayano… M-Me gustan tus juegos de palabras._

 _Ayano sintió una agradable punzada en el corazón. No, qué punzada, era un rayo de emoción. ¡A Yui-san le gustaba algo de ella!_

—¿Ha-Hablas en serio, Yui-san? — a duras penas, Ayano podía articular oraciones coherentes, pero pronto regresó a la realidad con una bofetada imaginaria que ella misma se propinó —. Pues no es que me importe realmente — se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Pero comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Funami-san en ella, demonios, ¿qué le pasaba?

Oh, claro, siempre había sido difícil hablar con ella, les costó mucho acercarse durante el año pasado; pero Ayano quería creer que el ayudar con la refundación del Club de Entretenimiento había ayudado de algo. Siempre había querido llevarse mejor con ella.

—Ayano…

—¿S-Sí? — volteó y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Funami-san a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, ella pareció asustarse y se alejó un poco. ¡Rayos! ¿Le incomodaba tenerle cerca? ¿O…?

—To-Todavía es temprano — balbuceó Yui-san, luego sonrió, parecía algo forzado en realidad —. Juguemos un videojuego.

Se pusieron a jugar " _Left 4 Dead 2_ ", Funami-san llevaba una espada y Ayano era la encargada de revivir a todos los miembros del equipo con un desfibrilador. Era impresionante verle jugar: se metía entre los zombis y a puro espadazo se encargaba de al menos tres por tajada; llevaba un rifle francotirador y mataba a otros muchos con un disparo perfecto en la cabeza mucho antes de acercarse a esas zonas. Cuando éstos aparecían de la nada en hordas, arrojaba granadas con gran precisión y en unas cuantas ocasiones salvó a Ayano de situaciones comprometedoras.

Corrían entre maleza, pantano y niebla, entre escombros y vestigios de una ciudad destruida junto a sus otros dos compañeros que actuaban de forma independiente. Ayano hacía buen soporte aunque siempre se quedaba atrás y con algo de miedo de investigar cuartos oscuros, por lo que dejaba que Funami-san se encargara de eso. Sin embargo, al salir de un motel abandonado en que Ayano aun se decidía si alzar una granada explosiva o no, una horda arremetió a toda velocidad y le rodeó; trató de disparar… ¡no tenía munición!

—¡Oh, no! — gritó cuando se apareció una gigantesca bestia _tanque_ y le derribó —. ¡Yui! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡¿Tienes balas?! — atendió Funami-san, se notaba muy seria.

—¡No, se me acabaron!

—¡Te dije que recargaras en el cuarto de antes! — regañó —. ¡Ya voy! ¡Aguanta!

Su vida llegó al límite y cayó al suelo, alzó la pistola y le disparó al _Tanque_ solo un poco dañado por el hacha que a duras penas sabía manejar. Una bomba molotov explotó cerca de ella y quemó a la mayoría de sus atacantes, el zombi _tanque_ se dio vuelta y arremetió contra Yui quien le recibió con un baño de balas.

—¡Toma esto! ¡Maldito! — Funami-san parecía poseída y aun después de caído, no dejaba de disparar el cuerpo inerte del monstruo, luego cambió de arma a su espada y le cortó decenas de veces antes de detenerse —. ¡¿Querías matar a mi compañera?! ¡¿Eh?!

Ayano se levantó usando su desfibrilador —. Ya estoy bien — alejó la vista de la pantalla y la posó en su compañera, quien se veía emocionada después de aquella batalla en que salió victoriosa. No pudo evitar soltar una corta risilla tapándose la boca con una mano.

—¿Eh? — Funami-san le miró y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron —. L-Lo siento, a veces me emociono con estas cosas.

—Me parece tierno — era verdad, estaba muy feliz de haber podido ver esa etapa de ella. La muchacha vio a otro lado con los ojos vacíos, de nuevo frunció el ceño y mostró una sonrisa avergonzada.

—N-No soy tierna.

—También es lindo — insistió Ayano con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

—¡N-No soy linda! — las mejillas de Funami-san se pusieron coloradas, siempre le había incomodado que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas. Era muy divertida.

—Oh, vamos, Yui-san; no tienes que fingir, Brasil — hizo un ademán con la mano aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—¡Pjoo! — Funami-san se tapó la boca y trató de ocultar su risa. Era muy tierna —. Q-Quieres matarme, Ayano — murmuró con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡P-Por supuesto que no! — ella agitó las manos muy rápido —. Yo no podría estar sin Funami-san, e-es decir, es parte del grupo de Toshinou Kyouko después de todo y estamos en la misma clase desde secundaria.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió su discurso, ¡fuf! Justo a tiempo.

—Ya son las 6:30 — informó Funami-san revisando el celular—. Ya es tarde incluso para Kyouko… — comentó alzando la vista y luego regresó a la pantalla —. Oh, es un mensaje de Kyouko… — leyó en voz alta —. _"Mi mamá me despertó, me quedé dormida, estaré en unos minutos. ¡Espero que ya hayan avanzado otras veinte páginas en mi ausencia!",_ ¡no tenemos tus dibujos, idiota! — regañó —. _"Posdata: Si Aya-…"_ eeh..

El rostro de Funami-san se puso colorado.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ayano, muy curiosa al haber escuchado los inicios de su nombre.

Al estar sentadas en el suelo, se acercó a su compañera gateando y quiso leer.

—¡Na-Nada! — la otra retrocedió y trató de ocultar su celular en su regazo.

—¡No es que quiera…!

Ayano alzó la vista e inmediatamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Funami-san, ¿cómo habían acabado en esa posición? Ni ella misma lo sabía, se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad y actuó sin pensar; estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado… ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? Definitivamente el pulso de su corazón no era normal en ese momento.

—A-A-Ayano… — su titubeante voz le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—¡Discúlpame, Funami-san! — ella se levantó dando un salto nervioso —. ¡Me dejé llevar por la curiosidad!

—N-No hay problema — su compañera se levantó y además de guardar su celular, le dio la espalda para recoger la consola de juegos.

Yui no entendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y difícilmente podía volver a verle a la cara, ¿por qué ocasionaba todo aquello en ella? ¿Qué tenía Ayano que no tenía ninguna otra persona? ¿El cabello violeta? _"Oh, vamos, no seas tonta Yui",_ se dijo a sí misma y rió en silencio para sí con aquél pensamiento. No le molestaba que fuera Ayano aquélla por la que estaba sintiendo todas esas cosas; era una chica linda, tierna, sensible, responsable, amable y educada. Sin embargo, el problema radicaba en que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que ella sentía.

Kyouko seguiría en su corazón.

Frunció el ceño, mientras la angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón y aunque su expresión se mantenía fría y seria la mayor parte del tiempo; de alguna forma Ayano siempre había conseguido alborotarle. Incluso sin sentimientos _"extraños"_ de por medio.

De nuevo, ese silencio incómodo al tiempo que apagaba la televisión. _"No, mejor deberíamos seguir con los videojuegos para distraernos",_ pensó y aunque en el fondo no quería verse como una chica indecisa volviendo a sacar su consola; no tenía otra opción. Pero de repente, el sonido de un celular inundó la habitación. El celular de Ayano.

—¿Sí? — le oyó a sus espaldas —. ¡Chitose…! Oh, entiendo — hizo una pausa —. Espera, ¡¿qué?!... ¡N-N-No puedes! ¡Chitose! — se notaba muy alterada —. ¡U-Un momento…!... ¡Chitose!

El silencio le siguió a aquella… ¿conversación? Yui le miró de reojo, Ayano tenía el rostro rojo y la vista pegada al piso, parecía apretar su celular en su temblorosa mano.

—¿Está todo bien? — preguntó sin voltear.

—C-Chitose se encontró con Toshinou Kyouko… — la vicepresidenta puso una mano sobre su frente —. Irán a ver un especial de Mirakurun al cine…

—¿Eh? — estaba sinceramente sorprendida —. Qué extraño…

Un momento, Chitose apoyaba el hecho de que Ayano estuviera con Kyouko y le encantaban las ocasiones en que podía tenerlas juntas. Tenía que tener una razón muy fuerte como para interrumpir una de esas "ocasiones tan especiales". ¿No sería que…? A juzgar por la reacción de Ayano, era muy probable que Chitose fuera a contarle de los sentimientos la vicepresidenta por la rubia.

Su rostro palideció y se ensombreció de azul. Si fuera lo que estaba pensando, entonces ella ya no tendría oportunidad con Ayano; Kyouko aceptaría sus sentimientos y…

Toda una novela se formaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, como en un flash, recordó que Chitose ya no sangraba con Kyouko y Ayano... ¿pero por qué? No, no, tal vez tenía anemia. Aunque a decir verdad llevaba tiempo sin fantasear. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, ¡todo eso era muy complicado!

—Fu… Y-Yui-san — por un momento, reconoció en sus adentros, cómo le gustaba esa voz y más aun pues mitigaba toda esa confusión que tenía lugar en su interior y que poco a poco le estaba llenando de tristeza y resignación.

—¿Sí? — por fin se dio vuelta y le miró.

Se veía tierna, tenía la vista fija en sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosas.

—¿Qué dices si, ha-hacemos la cena? — vio a un costado, luego se exaltó —. ¡N-No es que esté feliz de estar aquí ni nada! — se cruzó de brazos y habló orgullosa —. Ahorraríamos mucho tiempo y seguro Chitose y Toshinou Kyouko vendrán con hambre.

Yui se quedó atónita por un momento, pero solo sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres cocinar?

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue una tímida sonrisa pero un hermoso brillo en los ojos, luego se pusieron manos a la obra en la cocina de Yui. Hacían un gran equipo, era la verdad, cada una se encargaba de sus tareas sin retraso alguno, por lo que trabajaron rápido y entre una que otra charla superficial acerca de los ingredientes del curry, el sabor y demás; reían y se lanzaban una que otra mirada de complicidad.

Yui no podía pedir más, poco a poco y al notar cómo Ayano iba entrando en confianza e incluso ella misma se sentía cada vez más cómoda; la tristeza que le había invadido hacía algunos momentos, fue menguando. Había momentos en que no podía evitar pensar que tal vez la vicepresidenta estaba portándose _tsundere_ , ¿pero era eso posible?

Mientras cortaba las zanahorias, le indicaba a Ayano dónde podía encontrar los ingredientes para el pudín. Aunque ofreció ir a comprar un poco para que no fuera molestia, ella insistió en que no sería problema hacerlo sola. Por un momento, su racionalidad se extravió en algún lugar de las calles de la atolondrada Londres y no pudo evitar mirarle fijamente mientras rompía los huevos en la pequeña fuente. Su perfil delicado, su piel suave, sus hermosos ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, Yui había comenzado a sentir algo más que solo " _gustar"._

—¡Argh! — soltó un gritito cuando sintió cómo el filo del cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las zanahorias se enterró en su dedo pulgar. Sus ojos lagrimearon de dolor mientras veía cómo la sangre salía a borbotones.

—¡Yui-san! — Ayano se acercó a la velocidad de la luz (sin exagerar), le hizo dejar el cuchillo y tomó su mano con cuidado entre las suyas —. ¿Dónde está tu botiquín?

—Estoy bien… y-yo puedo hacerlo — se alborotó ella.

—¡No me hagas repetirlo, Funami Yui-san! — de pronto, se había puesto seria.

—Emm… en el baño — sería inútil resistirse.

Le curaba la larga cortada de su pulgar con tal atención y preocupación que le hizo enternecerle y olvidar el dolor por un instante, incluso disfrutar el contacto de sus manos. Claro, hasta que el alcohol le hizo regresar a la realidad y el ardor de nuevo le sacó una solitaria lágrima y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

—Me sorprende de ti, Yui-san, debes tener más cuidado — regañaba Ayano con ese tono de voz firme. Pudo jurar que vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —. No te distraigas, algas…

—¡Pjoo! — se cubrió el rostro con la otra mano.

—No te muevas, Funami Yui-san — de nuevo regañó —. No me hagas repetirlo — por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron. Sin embargo, Ayano rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas denotaban un ligero tono sonrojado.

¿Sonrojado? Ayano era muy tímida después de todo… era eso.

Cuando terminó de vendarle la zona lastimada, se apartó de ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Está listo — dijo.

—G-Gracias, Ayano.

—¡No creas que lo hice porque me preocuparas o algo! — frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, luego se relajó y comenzó a guardar las cosas con notable entusiasmo.

Yui se quedó perdida en la cálida expresión de su rostro y nuevos pensamientos se asomaron por su mente mientras su mirada se quedaba fija en algún punto aleatorio. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Ayano en verdad parecía estar portándose _tsundere_ con ella, ¡con ella! Con "Yui-san"; no tenía idea de por qué y no se haría ilusión alguna. Pero las conclusiones a las que había llegado hace un rato se derrumbaban ante sus ojos.

A Kyouko le gustaba Ayano y viceversa, por lo que ella tendría que resignarse, apartarse y olvidar lo que sea que sintiera. Era lo correcto, después de todo.

¡No! Ya no más de ese pensamiento derrotista, ella quería que esos ojos le siguieran mirando de esa forma, que lo que reflejaran fuera más que simple amistad; ella quería continuar haciéndole sonreír y tal vez provocar más de esos leves sonrojos. Quería seguir siendo "víctima" de su tierna actitud _tsundere_. No, no perdería contra Kyouko sin dar batalla.

Ella era Funami Yui después de todo.

Ayano le dijo que terminaría de hacer el pudín y que tuviera mucho cuidado terminando la cena, en la que le ayudaría cuando regresara a la cocina. Yui asintió, con una emoción renovada; combatiría contra su propia vergüenza para poder conquistar el corazón de la vicepresidenta, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría. Pero no se rendiría, observaría y planearía bien su estrategia. Si algo le habían enseñado los videojuegos (al menos los _shooter_ en primera persona) era que primero debía observar bien el terreno; ventajas, desventajas y posibles zonas de cobertura. Por supuesto, debía saber qué tipo de arma llevar para cada nivel y cómo vencer a cada jefe.

" _Posdata: Si Ayano está ahí, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes :v porque pronto entraré al ataque XD"._ Esa había sido la posdata en el mensaje de Kyouko.

El terminar la comida transcurrió sin mayor novedad, Yui lanzó uno que otro chiste para que Ayano se sintiera cómoda, le causaba mucha gracia el ver cómo ella trataba de controlar sus carcajadas y terminaba lagrimeando. Hacía algún tiempo que había aprendido a utilizar los juegos de palabras para entenderse mejor con ella y parecía no ser la única que sacaba provecho de ello pues Ayano no se medía a la hora de hacer bromas.

A las siete y treinta de la noche se oyó el timbre, Yui cogió el contestador electrónico y al encenderlo se encontró con un agigantado ojo azul.

—¡Fuf! ¡Kyouko! — exclamó.

—¡Estoy con Chitose, fuimos a ver una OVA especial de Mirakurun! ¡Estuvo genial!

—Bien, bien, pasa — dijo con los ojos vacíos.

Su mejor amiga hizo su entrada triunfal seguida por Chitose quien como siempre, mostraba con su sonrisa dulce y tranquila. Saludó agitando la mano y luego Yui le indicó dónde podía dejar sus cosas y les dijo que la cena ya estaba lista.

—¡Woo! ¡Yui! ¿Qué te hiciste? — Kyouko señaló la mano vendada de la muchacha.

—Me corté — respondió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vacíos.

—Ojojoo… — se acercó a ella y le susurró con cara de complicidad —. ¿Tan mal estuviste?

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Ayano salió de la cocina soltando un largo suspiro, eso había sido difícil… por alguna razón sus manos temblaban cuando estaba al lado de Funami-san y se sentía horriblemente torpe, pero a la vez feliz. Ah, era tan raro. Vio a Toshinou Kyouko y solo le regañó por lo desesperada que estaba por comer, muy extraño que no hubiera engullido frituras (o cosas del piso) en el cine. Chitose se unió a ella y le ayudó a servir para que Funami-san no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios con la mano lastimada. Toshinou Kyouko de hecho no ayudaría.

—¡Ahh! Tengo mal las muñecas por tanto dibujar — se había quejado ella desde la pequeña sala.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, un día será verdad y no podrás bromear con ello — la voz de Funami-san. Replicando, como siempre.

Ayano soltó una suave risilla.

—Ayano-chan, Ayano-chan — le llamó Chitose en voz baja mientras le acercaba los platos en que debían servir el curry.

—¿Qué pasa, Chitose? — le preguntó y continuó antes de que ella pudiera responderle —. Actuaste muy extraño, ¿qué fue eso de llevar a Toshinou Kyouko a ver Mirakurun? Además no sé por qué mencionaste a Funami-san… — sirvió la comida en el primer plato.

—Ara, ara, Ayano-chan — la chica de gafas el guiñó el ojo y le habló con complicidad —. No tienes que decirle "Funami-san" conmigo — Ayano apretó los dientes y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, entonces su mejor amiga continuó con la balacera —. ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿Aprovechaste de pasar tiempo con Yui-san? — apartó el plato servido y le pasó el siguiente.

—¡¿Q-Q-Qué de qué estás hablando?! — no pudo evitar alzar la voz más de la cuenta mientras su rostro parecía arder y la vergüenza le carcomía las entrañas.

—Ara, ara, Ayano-chan, no es nada — Chitose le mostró su sonrisa tranquila y le acercó el primer plato a servir.

Qué extraña era Chitose a veces, pero eso le daba algo de miedo, a veces ella entendía sus propias emociones mejor que ella misma.

La cena transcurrió relativamente tranquila, Toshinou Kyouko le molestaba como siempre tratando de robarle algunos trozos de carne. Yui-san se la pasaba regañando a la rubia pero a cambio le ofreció parte de su comida. Ella siempre estaba tan preocupada por Toshinou Kyouko, incluso le ayudaba con sus dibujos.

En cuestión de confianza, Ayano estaba a millas de distancia…

Alejó esas ideas y trató de comer en paz, sintiendo cómo Chitose le observaba de rato en rato. ¿Qué se traía?

Algo en el interior de Ayano entendía algunos de sus pensamientos, pero debía aceptar que estaba muy confundida. A ella le gustaba Toshinou Kyouko, siempre fue así desde secundaria incluso a pesar del rechazo indirecto, _"es linda pero no es mi tipo"_. En un instante, regresaron a su mente la sonrisa tranquila y el abrazo que Yui-san le había dado aquél día de angustia.

No podía olvidarlo. A veces incluso se encontraba a sí misma viendo a Yui-san y casi sin reaccionar a la forma de molestar habitual de Toshinou Kyouko.

A las ocho en punto de la noche, se pusieron manos a la obra con el manga de Toshinou Kyouko, ésta dibujaba desde cero mientras Yui y Ayano debían hacer el pintado en negro y gradientes mientras que Chitose repasaba y borraba. La vicepresidenta se acostumbraba a duras penas y trataba de imitar lo que estaba pintado en algunas hojas que le habían dado para que usara como modelo. No era tan mala en ello.

—La próxima vez debemos invitar a Akari y a Chinatsu-chan — comentó la rubia, se notaba concentrada —. Cuanta más gente haya, más rápido avanzaremos.

—¿Seguirás intentándolo con Chinatsu-chan? — preguntó Yui-san con los ojos vacíos —. La última vez que trataste de persuadirle dibujó otras cosas…

—En realidad te dibujó a ti — rió Toshinou Kyouko —. En todos los cuadros y con una calidad excelente — la rubia volteó hacia Ayano —. Mira, mira…

Ella sacó varias hojas de su mochila y se las pasó, Ayano las recibió dubitativa.

—¿Traías eso contigo? — replicó Yui-san.

—Quería mostrarles lo genial que puede ser Chinatsu-chan cuando actúa con amor — dijo juntando ambas manos.

—¿Con amor? — Dudó Ayano mientras veía los excelentes dibujos de Yoshikawa-san… pero todos se parecían a una sola persona… a Funami Yui-san.

Frunció el ceño al tiempo que a lo lejos, escuchaba cómo la susodicha golpeaba a Toshinou Kyouko en la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser peor, ¿o sí? A Toshinou Kyouko le gustaba Yoshikawa-san quien a su vez estaba enamorada de Yui-san quien estaba enamorada de Toshinou Kyouko. Este último pensamiento le causó una ligera incomodidad en el pecho.

Su propia inclusión en aquél… ¿triángulo? Complicaba toda la situación.

—Ayano-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? — Chitose le hizo regresar al mundo real, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en shock viendo los dibujos de Yoshikawa-san y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Funami-san estaban clavados en ella, lo que le hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—S-Sí — dijo, tratando de no verse tan alborotada y se cruzó de brazos —. Esto es sencillo para mí después de todo.

—Si tienes alguna duda, te puedo enseñar — Yui-san le sonrió de esa forma tranquila, a continuación se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado; Ayano no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

Puso los dibujos de Yoshikawa-san a un lado y trató de fingir demencia, señaló un dibujo en las hojas de Toshinou Kyouko: Una chica de uniforme clásico marinero, una coleta a un lado, la mirada seria y gafas.

—E-Este personaje, no sé cómo pintarlo…

—Ella es Naomi — explicó Toshinou Kyouko, emocionada —. Ella pierde la vista gradualmente por una enfermedad mortal, pero ésta se cura cuando _Dales Corporation_ la rapta y le inserta el _Sello Absoluto_ en la mano.

—Oh, vaya, qué interesante.

—¡¿Verdad?!

—A ella debes pintarla así… — sonrió Yui-san y con la pluma le mostró los lugares clave de los brillos del cabello. Ayano le vio de reojo, ¡ella estaba muy cerca!

—¡Pwaaa! — de pronto se oyó un sospechoso sonido de... Chitose.

Todas le miraron asustadas, ella puso una mano sobre su rostro y se alejó de la mesa para no manchar el trabajo de Toshinou Kyouko.

—¡Chitose! ¿Estás bien? — Yui-san corrió a auxiliarle.

—¡Ohh! ¡Eso fue inesperado! — exclamó Toshinou Kyouko con la voz emocionada, pero Ayano se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad estaba desconcertada y algo aturdida.

—No hay problema — rió Chitose mientras Yui-san le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz —. Se siente bien después de todo.

¿Le había sangrado la nariz al verle con Yui-san? Ayano sintió su rostro calentarse y con una aceleración extrema, el sangrado nasal de Chitose fue un detonador para que todas las memorias, sensaciones y emociones que no entendía o no quería entender; cobraran sentido.

Vio a Funami-san una vez más y tuvo que salir huyendo de allí para refugiarse en el baño.

—¡Ayano! — la voz de Toshinou Kyouko se oyó a lo lejos.

Ella apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo y se vio al espejo. Tenía el rostro rojísimo, sus extremidades temblaban y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Luego el sangrado nasal de Chitose por verle junto a Funami-san, la expresión incómoda de To… Kyouko, Kyouko, ¡Kyouko! Ya no le era difícil el decir solo su nombre, ¿para qué seguir mintiéndose?

Pero no solo había dejado de sentir cosas por la rubia, sino que nuevos sentimientos nacían en su interior. De nuevo, por alguien que no le correspondería. Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos y juntó los párpados con fuerza.

 _Tú no aprendes, Sugiura Ayano._

Se dijo a sí misma.

 **Continuará...**

 **Pregunta abierta, ¿cuál creen que debería ser la "técnica" de Yui para ganarse a nuestra tsundere favorita? Claro, considerando que ella cree que a Ayano aun le gusta Kyouko.**


	6. ¿dere?

**¡Hola a todos! Y lamento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, ocurrieron situaciones que me impidieron actualizar antes, pero les dejo este capítulo con mucho cariño.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **3-Mike, AaronVS3, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, Alexandra Archer, adaneva, nadaoriginal, JillValentineForever, damydark, LUCIFER IS AGONY, Yoya-chan, Al Dolmayan y Guest :3**

 **Aquí un pequeño punto informativo surgido de un comentario que me dejó el amigo Lucifer is Agony. La mayoría de los datos que presento tienen una razón de ser :3 como el asunto de los nombres, si se fijan, cuando la narración va desde el punto de vista de Ayano, cuando habla con Yui, le dice "Yui-san", pero cuando piensa en Yui, le dice "Funami-san". Al igual que en el juego, como estaban concentradas en los zombis a Ayano "se le olvidó" la vergüenza con la que suele tratar a nuestra querida Yui-nyan.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda solo coméntenla y la responderé con gusto :3**

 **¡Saludos y espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – ¿…dere?**

Yui terminó de ayudar a Chitose y suspiró, confundida por aquél sangrado nasal tan repentino y más aun por la reacción de Ayano. Intercambió miradas aturdidas con Kyouko y después de tragar con dificultad, fue a tocar la puerta del baño en donde se encontraba la muchacha del cabello violeta.

—Ayano, ¿está todo bien? — llamó —. ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡T-Todo bien! — abrió la puerta y se le notaba el ceño fruncido, la sonrisa forzada y el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Tienes fiebre o algo? — estaba sinceramente preocupada, posó una mano sobre su frente, pero no estaba tan caliente.

—Si dice que todo está bien, entonces lo está — intervino Kyouko con una expresión molesta y cruzándose de brazos —. Ya no la molestes, Yui.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa contigo? — Yui tenía los ojos vacíos, una vez más regresó a su lugar —. ¿Te sientes bien, Chitose?

—No te preocupes — la chica de gafas se mostró radiante y levantó un pulgar, con el pañuelo aun en la nariz —. Continuaré con el trabajo — regresó al manga.

Yui se sentó y vio que Kyouko se mantenía con esa expresión de molestia, le recordaba a las veces en secundaria, en que le ponía atención a Chinatsu-chan y la rubia se ponía celosa. Ayano se sentó frente a ella, no le hizo más preguntas pues no quería incomodarle pero sabía que algo extraño pasaba ahí; comenzando por aquél repentino sangrado nasal.

—¡Jmm! — se quejó Kyouko, Yui volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Nada, seguiré dibujando — regresó a su manga con aquella caprichosa expresión.

—Ya, ya — Yui puso una mano sobre su cabeza, como siempre hacía —. Te daré ron con pasas más tarde.

—¡Ohh! ¡¿Tienes ron con pasas?! — se alborotó su mejor amiga.

—Siempre tengo por si acaso — apuntó Yui.

—¡Ohh, iré a sacar!

Ella solo resopló mientras veía a Kyouko correr hacia su cocina, sonrió para sí pues los asuntos románticos no habían cambiado su amistad de forma alguna y eso era lo que más le importaba después de todo. No quería perder a su mejor amiga y agradecía al cielo que ella se tomara las cosas con tanta ligereza, eso encendió una bombilla en su cabeza: ¿su "gusto" por Ayano iba en serio?

Frunció el ceño y volvió a la realidad cuando Kyouko regresó muy entusiasta no solo con un vaso de ron con pasas, sino tres.

—Qué maleducada eres, Kyouko — dijo con desdén.

—Es que se iban a derretir — le respondió la rubia con los ojos llorosos.

—Bueno, bueno — resopló Yui mientras al ver a Ayano de reojo, se daba cuenta que ella le veía de rato en rato, tratando de disimular.

¿Acaso podía ser más linda?

Sin embargo, por el momento debía concentrarse en el manga de Kyouko, no tenían mucho tiempo y habían perdido bastante. Avanzada la noche, hablaban entre sí a momentos y Yui no se incomodaba al tener que indicar a Chitose o a Ayano cómo hacer ciertos efectos en los dibujos; tal vez debía acercarse más a Ayano para comprobar que aquél sangrado nasal no fuera solo un accidente o casualidad, pero le preocupaba que manchara el manga.

El sueño les invadió a las doce de la noche, Kyouko y Yui aun continuaban sin problema alguno pero Chitose pronto comenzó a bostezar, a lo que las chicas le recomendaron que se fuera a dormir al menos un momento. Ella accedió y se acostó en un futón que Yui había preparado para ella, como siempre, usó su desgastado pijama de animal (los sangrados nasales habían hecho que fuera vital lavarlo día por medio). Ayano por su parte continuó trabajando en silencio al menos hasta la una de la mañana.

—Kyaaa, Yui, me duele la muñeca — se quejó la rubia de un momento a otro cuando la madrugada les sorprendió aun despiertas.

Yui estaba a punto de replicarle algo, pero se encontró con sus ojos llorosos… estaba siendo sincera. Eso le preocupó sobremanera.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Desde hace un rato que ya no lo aguanto — era muy raro que se portara tan seria al respecto de algo, pero el dibujar era una de esas pocas cosas a las que Kyouko le daba real importancia.

—Yui-san, ¿tienes analgésicos? — intervino Ayano —. También servirá que le pongas un vendaje, la presión calmará su dolor — dudó un momento —. Puedo ir por el botiquín si quieres.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—¿Aya-nyan se preocupa por mí? — jugueteó Kyouko mostrando una sonrisa débil, a lo que la vicepresidenta solo le sonrió con… ¿condescendencia?

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

—¿Qué has hecho, Yui? — le reclamó Kyouko haciendo un puchero, aun sosteniendo su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — la otra replicó —. No le hice nada a tu mano, si es lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué de pronto…? — Kyouko vio a Chitose que se había acostado hacía un rato, pero bajó la voz —. ¿Por qué de pronto Ayano se porta tan fría conmigo? No está siendo tsundere, tampoco me dice Toshinou Kyouko. Me dijo Kyouko hace un rato y se siente… — se abrazó a sí misma y se agitó —. Escalofríos.

—Solo exageras, Kyouko.

—¡Kyaaa, me duele la muñeca! — se quejó la rubia una vez más cuando Ayano regresó con un vaso de agua y el botiquín de Yui, quien se puso a buscar la medicina. La vicepresidenta procedió a vendarle la mano —. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo volver a dibujar?

—Por supuesto que podrás volver a dibujar — regañó Ayano, luego le sonrió —. Pero ahora debes guardar reposo.

—Aquí, encontré la medicina... — Yui le pasó el analgésico y la de cabello violeta lo recibió con… ¿enojo? Desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias, Yui-san.

—¡Moo! — Kyouko hizo un puchero —. Odio la medicina.

—Ya duérmete.

—Nosotras continuaremos, no te preocupes, aun nos faltan varias páginas — le sonrió Ayano.

—Ya me faltan solo treinta hojas… ya acabaré… pronto acabaré y descansaré — dijo como si estuviera traumatizada.

Kyouko se acostó a regañadientes, pero continuó hablando por al menos media hora, cosas random, como siempre. Yui y Ayano intercambiaron miradas divertidas, intercambio en el que se quedaron absortas por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la de pelo violeta desvió la mirada. Así pasaron los segundos, los minutos y poco a poco, dos horas con el intermitente acompañamiento del reloj; Kyouko se quedó dormida a la media hora, Yui y Ayano comenzaron a cabecear a las dos treinta de la mañana.

—Será mejor ir a descansar — propuso Yui —. Así no ensuciaremos si nos quedamos dormidas.

Se levantaron y prepararon el futón para Ayano, quien insistió en ayudar a preparar el de Yui.

—T-Te has quedado varias veces hasta el amanecer, ¿verdad? — comentó la de pelo violeta.

—Sí, aunque hoy no lo aguantaría — sonrió Yui —. He estado muy cansada todo este tiempo.

—Debes descansar Yui-san, sino enfermarás, Alcatraz — dijo Ayano con ese tono de regaño.

—¡Pjoo! — Yui se tapó la boca y al mirar a su compañera, ésta se dio la vuelta. Juró ver el rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acostaron sin mayor novedad, Yui tenía la vista fija en las pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz de la Luna a través del techo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió cómo Ayano se acostaba a su lado, al ser las únicas despiertas tenía la sensación de estar sola con ella en ese cuarto; a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

Algo insegura, volteó hacia ella, ¿cómo se conquistaba a una tsundere? ¿Qué habría visto ella en Kyouko? Yui suspiró, era muy distinta a su mejor amiga, no creía tener algo que le gustase a la vicepresidenta. Pero no se daría por vencida, haría que se fijase en ella por quién era. Ser una _gamer_ era una de esas cosas y Ayano dijo que le parecía tierno.

 _"Bien, empezaste bien, Yui",_ se dijo a sí misma.

Ayano le miró de repente sin darle tiempo de fingir demencia, por un momento pudo notar su adorable expresión de sorpresa; sin embargo, desvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo está la herida de tu mano? — le preguntó con un tono de voz dulce, luego se alborotó un poco —. N-No es que me preocupe o algo por el estilo, pero se veía bastante serio.

—Mi mano está bien — sonrió Yui, agradecida por su preocupación —. Solo duele un poco... — dudó un momento —. ¿Te sientes cómoda?

—La temperatura suele bajar a estas horas — comentó Ayano —. Aun siento un poco de frío.

Yui no supo cómo, pero una fuerza externa tomó posesión de su ser: se levantó de su futón y se acostó al lado de Ayano; lo hizo con mucha determinación e incluso trataba de ignorar el cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Era algo que haría por cualquiera de sus amigas, después de todo.

—Fu... Y-Yui-san — la voz de Ayano se notaba temblorosa.

¡Rayos! ¿Habría sido demasiado brusca? Pero gran parte de ella le rogaba que no se alejara de la vicepresidenta, podía sentir su calor corporal casi pegado a su hombro derecho. Le vio y le sonrió con el ceño algo arrugado por la vergüenza. Demonios, cómo deseaba en esos momentos el ser tan despreocupada como Kyouko.

—En las noches de frío, Kyouko solía pedirme que me acostara a su lado para poder entrar en calor — explicó, algo rápido... _"¡¿Qué haces, Yui?! ¡No hables de Kyouko!"_ , se regañó a sí misma.

—Oh… emm… y-yo — balbuceó la de pelo violeta. _"Yui, eres torpe",_ se regañó una vez más —. ¡Y-Ya duérmete, F-Fu… Yui-san!

—Ayano — una segunda movida arriesgada se encendió en su cabeza. Sabía que a ella le gustaba Kyouko, en cuanto la rubia comenzara a atacar ya podría dar la batalla por perdida, no podía perder tiempo —. M-Mañana después del Consejo quiero invitarte un café — bien, había comenzado bien —. Como agradecimiento por ayudarme hoy con la cena, lo de mi mano… y ayudarnos con el manga de Kyouko además de los materiales que trajiste.

—No fue problema, Yui-san— le sonrió Ayano.

—Me gustaría agradecértelo de esa forma — trató de insistir sin poner en evidencia su desesperación.

—¿H-Hablas de una… c-ci…?

—¡N-No! — eso se había salido de control muy rápido —. Es decir, solo quiero invitarte algo.

—S-Si insistes así… creo que no tengo opción, no me importaría que me buscaras en la Sala del Consejo — de nuevo mostró su rostro enojado y le dio la espalda —. Ahora descansa, calabaza.

—¡Pjoo!

Al día siguiente, algo parecido a un escenario de película de terror se hizo presente, Chitose estaba embarrada de su propia sangre… Yui imaginó que tal vez su amiga de lentes habría tenido algún sueño pervertido que involucrara a su amiga rubia y a la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes.

Despertó más temprano que de costumbre y se sorprendió al ver el rostro dormido de Ayano frente a ella y más aun pues la noche anterior ésta le había dado la espalda. Parecía un ángel, tan calmada y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas; Yui sonrió con tranquilidad y soltó un largo suspiro mientras se daba golpecitos en las mejillas para no perder la compostura. Se levantó en ese instante y fue al baño a ponerse el uniforme, no escucharía ningún reproche por parte de Kyouko.

Seguramente se alborotaría al verles así; rió al imaginársela, pero la rubia no solía despertar temprano. De hecho era muy probable que por su causa se atrasaran para la escuela.

La mañana transcurrió normal luego de salir de la casa de Yui, Ayano y Chitose iban delante de ellas, pero a diferencia de siempre; Kyouko no parecía muy animada, de hecho se veía muy preocupada y poco dispuesta a molestar a nadie. Tenía la vista fija en su muñeca derecha y aunque Yui le preguntó cómo estaba, ella solo respondió que nunca le había molestado tanto la mano, pero que pronto estaría bien.

A Yui le preocupaba mucho la salud de la rubia, era su mejor amiga de la infancia; pero no podía hacer mucho por ella en esa situación, solo continuar ayudándole con su manga pues se negaría a darse por vencida. Debía aceptarlo, ella tampoco.

Sin embargo, la seriedad pasó durante las clases cuando se quedó dormida empapando de saliva su cuaderno de anotaciones que en realidad estaba lleno de dibujos. Yui le miró algo entristecida, no era buen momento para tratar los asuntos románticos con tanto trabajo y su reciente malestar; pero no, ya se había decidido el día anterior e incluso había invitado a Ayano a "tomar un café". El solo recordarlo hizo que revolotearan mariposas en su estómago.

Durante el almuerzo, esperaba poder compartir con Ayano y Chitose como todos los días, pero la de pelo violeta se despidió de su amiga de lentes con premura. Yui le miró extrañada y algo decepcionada, Chitose luego explicó que la vicepresidenta se había ido a la sala del Consejo para adelantar ciertas tareas pendientes pues tenía "algo" que hacer por la tarde.

¿Se refería a la seudo-cita? Si se le podía llamar cita, demonios, su corazón latió más rápido al pensar que a Ayano realmente le interesaba salir con ella, adelantaría trabajo para que no hubiera atraso alguno; sin querer su corazón comenzó a llenarse de emoción.

Comieron como siempre, entre comentarios absurdos de Kyouko y regaños de Yui, quien en el fondo se sentía más tranquila al ver que su mejor amiga se encontraba de mejor ánimo. Tal vez su muñeca no le dolía tanto como en la mañana, entonces ya no tendría motivos para sentirse culpable de salir con Ayano en la tarde.

En el club, ya se encontraba muy ansiosa y no veía la hora de ir por Ayano al Consejo de Estudiantes, a la vez estaba muy nerviosa; pero la presencia de Akari y Chinatsu logró distraerle al menos un poco mientras la rubia volvía a la carga y se ponía a dibujar su manga. Las cuatro se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa del té mientras la chica de coletas servía su clásico té.

—¡Ya estoy llegando a la parte más interesante del volumen uno! — anunció mientras comenzaba a hacer los bocetos —. ¡Naomi al fin comenzará a aprender a usar sus poderes! ¡Estaba ansiosa por dibujar esta parte!

—¡Kyouko-chan! ¡Eres genial! Quisiera dibujar como tú — Akari fue a sentarse a su lado y admiró los rápidos trazos. La rubia solo levantó el pulgar y le mostró su clásica sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Verdad?

—Yui-senpai, ¿has seguido ayudando a Kyouko-senpai? — comenzó Chinatsu. Yui estaba a punto de responder, pero Kyouko le cortó.

—¡Claro! ¡Yui-nyan es mi colaboradora especial! Aunque ayer también invitamos a Ayano y Chitose y les enseñamos a pintar y hacer gradientes, ¿verdad? Nos ayudaron mucho — vio a Yui con complicidad, ella solo se mostró algo confundida.

—¡¿Qué?! — la reacción exagerada de la chica de coletas —. ¡¿Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai se quedaron en tu casa, Yui-senpai?! — se adelantó —. ¡Pero tú sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda!

—No queríamos molestarles — Yui agitó las manos, algo apenada.

—Ejeje… — la invisible Akari.

—¿En verdad, Yui? — de nuevo esa cara de Kyouko y puso una mano sobre su boca —. Yo te vi muy feliz con Ayano atendiendo tu mano.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡Kyaa! ¡Yui-senpai! ¡¿Qué te hiciste?! — Chinatsu jaló su brazo y vio su mano vendada —. ¡Y no estuve ahí para curarte! Mi hermana dice que soy una profesional.

El rostro de Akari se ensombreció, seguramente ya dudaba de la sanidad mental de la hermana de Chinatsu.

—No te preocupes, Chinatsu-chan — Kyouko se cruzó de brazos y canturreó con orgullo —. Ayano-nyan le atendió~

—¡Kyaa! — Chinatsu se tapó el rostro con ambas manos —. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cuándo Sugiura-senpai y tú…?!

—¡E-Espera…! — intentó Yui, pero el alboroto se había salido de control demasiado rápido.

—¡Así que mejor atiéndeme a mí, Chinatsu-chan! — molestó la rubia —. ¡También estoy mal de la mano!

—¡Pero qué demonios, Kyouko! — se puso de pie y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, luego se dirigió a Chinatsu —. ¡No le hagas caso, Chinatsu-chan!

—¿Ah, no? — se burló Kyouko.

Fue entonces en que su vista viajó a Akari, tenía una expresión extrañada y parecía pensativa; ella siempre era ignorada pero seguramente se daba cuenta de todo y más aún porque también era su amiga de la infancia y les conocía muy bien. No sería un problema que ella lo supiera pues era de confianza, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo y un nuevo problema surgió: Chinatsu-chan se le había olvidado por completo.

El año pasado se había acostumbrado tanto a que no estuvieran presentes sus amigas del curso inferior, que por un momento, en ese segundo año de preparatoria; creyó que solo seguían siendo ellas cuatro: Yui, Kyouko, Ayano y Chitose. Incluso Rise se sumaba a sus recuerdos.

—Kyouko, ven aquí.

Le jaló del cuello de la camisa y le sacó de la sala del club, le llevó hasta afuera para que nadie les escuchara por accidente. Se detuvieron al otro lado del pequeño estanque frente a la sala del club.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — le reclamó.

—Ya te dije que no perderé — señaló con el dedo y habló con ese tono de voz serio —. Y no creo que a Chinatsu-chan le guste que estés enamorada de Ayano.

—¿Por qué quieres meter a Chinatsu-chan en esto? ¡No tiene sentido! — replicó Yui.

—Tú comenzaste a jugar sucio — Kyouko hizo un puchero gracioso —. Te escuché ayer invitando a _mi_ tsundere a una cita esta tarde y no me dijiste nada.

—Aun no es nada tuyo y no debo pedirte permiso — Yui bajó la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse —. Esto no es un juego, Kyouko, nunca me había gustado nadie y… y-yo sé que no tengo oportunidad — sintió una punzada en el pecho al atreverse a aceptarlo en voz alta.

—¿No tienes oportunidad? ¡Me robaste a Chinatsu-chan! — de nuevo el puchero. Luego se puso seria y posó ambas manos en sus hombros —. Eres genial, Yui-nyan; si te lo propusieras, Ayano sí se enamoraría de ti — le sonrió con sinceridad —. No vamos a pelear por estas cosas.

—Kyouko…

—¡Aun así no te lo dejaré fácil! Como te dije ayer, aprovecha mientras puedas — le hizo un guiño.

—Ahí vas de nuevo — Yui le miró con los ojos vacíos.

—¡Agradécele a Kyouko-sama!

—¡Ni loca!

—Te dejaré la tarde libre para estar con _mi_ tsundere…

—¡Cállate! — luego suspiró —. Pero no digas las cosas tan a la ligera, Akari nos conoce bien, se dará cuenta de lo que pasa.

—Sí, también lo pensé — dudó Kyouko, sonrió —. Pero su falta de presencia no la hace una amenaza.

—Y ya no molestes a Chinatsu-chan.

Regresaron por fin a la sala del club y evadieron el tema con éxito; sin embargo, Chinatsu se notaba cabizbaja y a momentos miraba fijamente a Yui, como si tratara de escudriñar algo en su mirada. En dos ocasiones le dijo que estaba más ausente de lo normal. No quería dañar a Chinatsu, pero tampoco quería resignarse a que Ayano estuviera con Kyouko sin intentarlo al menos; si no lograba su objetivo ya podría darse por vencida, todos olvidarían el asunto y la de pelo rosado ni siquiera se enteraría de nada.

El tener éxito no estaba en sus planes, pues a pesar de lo que había dicho Kyouko y los extraños acontecimientos más recientes; veía imposible el que Ayano se fijara en ella de forma romántica. A juzgar por la conversación que escuchó, _"no sé si me odie…",_ tendría esos raros comportamientos _tsundere_ por la… ¿sorpresa? De que Yui no demostrara odio hacia ella.

" _Vamos, Yui, sé positiva",_ se dijo a sí misma y ayudada por Kyouko, ya saliendo, pudo separarse de sus amigas sin tener que dar mucha explicación. Se sintió casi correr para llegar a la sala del Consejo, no sabía exactamente cuál sería su excusa para sacar a Ayano de ahí, pero algo se le ocurriría. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le vio de pie apoyada en el umbral del instituto, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún lugar. La luz del sol del atardecer hacía perfecto juego con aquella maravillosa imagen.

Yui de pronto tropezó y por poco se caía, armó un escándalo mientras comenzaba a comprender las desgracias de Akari. Rió para sí al pensar en su amiga pelirroja y siguió su camino rogando seguridad y firmeza.

—¡Ayano! — le llamó emocionada. Ella volteó y le vio sorprendida.

—Y-Yui-san — dijo.

—Lo siento, ¿me esperaste mucho tiempo?

—Acabo de salir del Consejo — sonrió y luego se mostró "molesta" —. N-No es como si hubiera salido más temprano o algo, ¿dónde planeas ir?

—Conozco una pastelería cerca de la estación — le estaba costando, pero lograba mantener su tono de voz calmado como siempre —. P-Puedo… — por un momento sintió el impulso de tomar su mano, pero se controló —. Llevarte hasta ahí.

Kyouko, Akari y Chinatsu caminaban a casa juntas como siempre, pero a Akari se le había olvidado el celular debajo de la mesa del té de la sala del Club de Entretenimiento. A pesar de que les pidió a sus amigas que le esperaran, éstas como siempre o no le escucharon o le ignoraron; daba igual, no se detuvieron. Entonces a medio camino, tuvo que correr de vuelta al instituto.

Se quedó desconcertada, cuando al mismo tiempo en que ella entraba, Yui salía del Instituto, pero no sola. Sino con Ayano.

No le vieron, claro, pues era invisible.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Aprovecho este corto espacio para recomendarles si me lo permiten, un fanfic de mi amigo Al Dolmayan que sinceramente me gustó mucho. Es supernatural, pero la narrativa en primera persona es muy buena y la verdad está muy divertido :3 se llama "Super Tomato Commando Kyoko!" Que trata de que el pijama de tomate de Kyouko le da súper poderes, lo que hace que deba encargarse de proteger la Tierra de una invasión alienígena. Se desarrolla en la secundaria Nanamori y aparecen todos nuestros personajes de siempre con las personalidades bien respetadas. Se los recomiendo :3 ¡Saludos y la próxima actualización será más pronto!**


	7. La no-cita

**¡Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo :3 ¡wow! Me alegran mucho los comentarios que me dejan, no pensé que esta historia llegaría a tener éxito; pero me siento muy feliz de que a muchos les haya llamado la atención esta pareja que al menos para mí, es mi shippeo culposo; soy fan incondicional del KyokoxAyano. Pero le encuentro al Yui x Ayano tiene un atractivo que no puedo describir lol xD**

 **Como siempre, agradecerles a:**

 **Nat-kun kori (no te pude agradecer en el anterior capítulo porque no se veían los nuevos reviews por alguna razón :c pero ahí voy :3 ), AlexandraArcher, nadaoriginal, Abyss007, AaronVS3, Guest, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, LUCIFER IS AGONY, TMizuko, Al Dolmayan, Yoya-chan y damydark (no te preocupes, nunca es tarde para comentar :3 )**

 **Creo que no hubo dudas del anterior capítulo, así que aprovecho para informarles que estoy trabajando en un fanfic Himawari x Sakurako. Sé que no aparecen casi nada en esta historia :3 pero bueno, tendrán su propio one-shot que pronto presentaré. ¡Saludos y feliz lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 — La no-cita**

Yui caminaba junto a Ayano en silencio, pero no era incómodo; se sentía tranquila y a momentos le dirigía miradas de reojo, esperando que no se diera cuenta de ello. Por si acaso, preparaba una buena excusa qué decir por si su acompañante se volteaba repentinamente.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? — preguntó Ayano de un momento a otro.

 _"A tu lado, fue maravilloso",_ pensó Yui, pero no lo dijo, claro.

—Bien, me quedé dormida rápido — no era del todo cierto, en realidad se la había pasado tratando de calmar su emocionado corazón al estar tan cerca de la vicepresidenta.

—Estaba algo preocupada — continuó la de pelo violeta, luego miró a otro lado. ¿Ese color rosado en las mejillas era sonrojo o solo su imaginación? —. E-Es que te q-quedaste conmigo en e-el mismo fu-futón.

—¿Eh?

—Pensé que estarías incómoda...

Un gato manchado de negro, solitario y tal vez algo huraño; se aventuró a pasar por la cima del muro exterior de una de las casas de la zona residencial por la que caminaban. Estaba todo muy tranquilo y hasta podía sentir la brisa que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más templada, el invierno ya le daba paso libre al otoño, luego vendría la primavera y al final el verano.

Yui se imaginaba que para esas alturas ya todo estaría definido, Kyouko con Ayano; ella ya habría tenido que olvidar a la primera chica de la que se había enamorado... Pero disfrutaría los momentos que podía pasar al lado de ella, de cierta forma, el que Ayano pensara que le odiaba tenía algo de ventaja; de lo contrario no tendría esa actitud _tsundere_ , ¿o sí?

—No fue problema — sonrió con tranquilidad —. Dormí bien, andén.

Ayano ocultó su rostro entre sus manos mientras pasaban al siguiente bloque residencial en donde había tiendas y demás. Yui le miró divertida, cómo disfrutaba esa sensación de emoción. Era genial saber que a ella no le molestaban sus juegos de palabras, sino que más bien los disfrutaba.

* * *

¿Acaso Funami-san quería hacerle entrar en colapso? Ya era suficiente con que le hubiera invitado tan repentinamente a tomar un café y el estar andando así como si nada a su lado.

Ayano seguía preguntándose cómo había ido a tener ese tipo de sentimientos precisamente por la mejor amiga de su amor imposible, Toshinou Kyouko. Al principio pensaba que aquello podía haber comenzado ese día en que precisamente Funami-san (a pesar de que no le contó nada), fue la única que le vio llorar al haber sido indirectamente rechazada por la rubia. En realidad, nadie nunca supo de esa ocasión, ni siquiera Chitose; no quería que nadie le viera con lástima por haber perdido a su primer amor...

Pero en el caso de Funami-san no fue así, ella no hizo preguntas ni habló de nada referente al tema. Solo estaba ahí en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

¿Acaso eso habría sido suficiente para comenzar a tener esos sentimientos? No, tenía que haber algo más.

Podía ser el acercamiento durante el año pasado, visitas al Club de Entretenimiento más frecuentes que en secundaria, el compartir más pues nunca fue un problema conversar con ella teniendo compañía. Volteó a mirarle y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Funami-san siempre se veía tan segura, tan confiable y amable. Siempre tan tranquila, tal vez solitaria y seria, pero muy exigente con el humor. A veces tenía graciosos arrebatos de vergüenza cuando le decían que era tierna o linda; Ayano por su parte, debía aceptar que había adquirido un cierto placer por alborotar a la chica siempre calmada.

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de ella? ¿En verdad le gustaba? Tal vez podría averiguarlo ese día, tal vez era la forma en que las pupilas de Funami-san brillaban cuando le veía.

Brillaban...

—F-Fu... Yui-san — le llamó y una vez más se encontró con sus lindos ojos cafés.

¿Lindos? No era como si lo fueran realmente, ese color era común después de todo.

—¿Falta mucho?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ni siquiera había pensado qué rayos decir y le había hablado, se sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa; pero algo tenía claro, no quería dejar que ella se diera cuenta de su estado actual.

—Solo dos bloques más y llegamos — sonrió Funami-san con amabilidad.

Cruzaron la ya más poblada calle mientras la luz del semáforo se mantenía en rojo y por fin llegaron a la cuadra que estaba frente a la estación, donde había jardines adornando el paseo de un parque donde jugaban algunos niños. Entraron a una cafetería cuyas paredes estaban forradas de posters de personajes que ella desconocía por completo; había varias consolas de juego al fondo y cuando se sentaron, pudo notar que tanto el menú como las decoraciones tenían el mismo tema de los pósters, ¡era el tema de un videojuego!

—Esta cafetería se enfoca en videojuegos, cambia de tema cada dos meses — le explicó Funami-san mientras se sentaba frente a ella —. Este bimestre le hace tributo a un juego de rol de Ciencia Ficción que me gusta mucho.

—Oh, ya veo — Ayano seguía viendo su entorno con curiosidad, no conocía mucho de esas cosas; pero le pareció lindo que Funami-san le hubiera llevado a un lugar que le gustara.

—Etto... lo siento — de pronto musitó su acompañante —. Debí llevarte a un lugar más bonito — ella se notaba muy avergonzada.

—¡No, no, Yui-san! — Ayano agitó las manos —. Estoy bien, me gusta este lugar. Estoy feliz de que me hubieras traído a un lugar que te gusta — le sonrió, ¡era la verdad!

—Perdón, aun podemos irnos — Funami-san se puso de pie, tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

—E-Espera, Yui-san — qué tímida podía ser ella a veces.

Le agarró de la muñeca derecha para detenerle, ella le miró sorprendida, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y aquella conexión sí que duró. O era solo su impresión.

—E-Es lindo que me hubieras traído aquí — soltó su mano y trató de disimular —. N-No es que ahora m-me interesen más los v-videojuegos — se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

—¿Te interesan los videojuegos? —Funami-san se notaba sinceramente sorprendida.

—¡Y-Ya te dije que no! ¡S-Son cosas para niños! — ¿acaso sería capaz de escapar de eso? ¡P-Pero le había dicho que no le interesaba! ¿Tan obvia era?

—Puedo recomendarte algunos — su acompañante ignoró sus negaciones, se sentó y le habló con entusiasmo.

Ayano escuchaba atentamente las historias de reinos perdidos, poderosos héroes inmortales, gigantescos titanes griegos, mundos futuristas marcados por la desgracia de la humanidad. Al momento de pedir algo, Funami-san le indicó qué pastelillo pedir y el por qué de su nombre. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, Ayano estaba maravillada por la cantidad de historias que ella le contaba y la naturalidad con la que le hablaba.

Por fin, ¿estaban comenzando a llevarse mejor? Bueno, no era como si no se hubieran acercado durante el año pasado...

 _"No te ilusiones",_ se dijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo emocionada que realmente estaba, _"a ella le gusta Kyouko... Toshinou Kyouko"._

Se sonrojó al recordar la noche anterior, ¡habían dormido juntas! Pero se llenó de angustia poco después, _"Kyouko solía pedirme que me acostara a su lado para entrar en calor"._ Algo que hacía por cualquiera de sus amigas, ¿cierto? ¿Pero podían considerarse amigas?

—¿Ayano?

Levantó la mirada, se había perdido en sus pensamientos; sin darse cuenta que su mirada se había quedado fija en la porción de Funami-san.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, ¿q-quieres probar? — balbuceó Funami-san —. E-Este pastel es una alegoría a un bar que se visita en la estación _Omega_ , su nombre es _Afterlife_ — explicaba mientras tomaba un pedazo del colorido pastel —. Supuestamente era una substancia _turiana_ nociva para los humanos.

Ella levantó el tenedor y le ofreció el pedazo a Ayano, para quien el mundo se tornó borroso y lo que dijera Funami-san también. ¿Era eso lo que estaba pensando? ¡Un beso indirecto! Se quedó paralizada mientras el color cubrió su rostro por completo.

* * *

No era una chica a la que le interesaran los chismes, menos aun quería causarle problemas a nadie, solo ayudar si podía; así era Akaza Akari. La chica "invisible" del grupo, que comenzó a creer que lo que le hacía poco relevante era el hecho de que no le gustaba meterse en problemas, tomaba todo con calma y con la mejor cara: una sonrisa radiante como su querida hermana mayor Akane; a quien ya le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad.

Pero en esa ocasión debía aceptar que la curiosidad le había ganado a causa de la reciente actitud de Yui-chan, quien estaba más ausente y distraída que siempre. También en la sala del club, esa forma en que Kyouko le había molestado con Sugiura-senpai y la reacción de Yui-chan...

¿Cafetería con el tema de videojuegos? Recordó que solo fueron una vez allí el año pasado, cuando aquél juego de rol medieval estaba de moda; si mal no recordaba se llamaba _Dragon_ _Age_. No regresaron más pues Kyouko-chan se la pasó quejándose de que podían haber ido a la cafetería de anime que tenía a Mirakurun como tema.

Akari no se decidía si entrar o no, no podía confiar ciegamente en su invisibilidad, también se sentía muy culpable por estar espiando a Yui-chan. Tal vez solo tenía asuntos pendientes con Sugiura-senpai, tal vez las indirectas muy directas de Kyouko-chan solo eran parte de su habitual forma de molestar. Dudó un momento al verles a través de la ventana, no ocurría nada fuera de lo común, sería una salida como amigas.

¿En qué momento pensó que era una cita? El estar tan cerca de Chinatsu-chan todo el tiempo le estaba afectando. Rió para sí y fue a la estación por una bebida, algún día aprendería a procesar el sabor de ese amarguísimo café (sin azúcar) cuya fuerte carga de cafeína le hacía estremecer.

Bueno, al menos ya no lo escupía, era toda una chica de preparatoria.

Pero al pasar nuevamente a la calle de la cafetería se encontró con una imagen muy peculiar: en uno de los jardines de en frente, oculta entre los arbustos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su querida senpai de gafas (que llevaba en sus manos en ese momento), ojos azules y cabello albino, Ikeda Chitose. Pero de nuevo, ¡su nariz estaba sangrando! Y no parecía tener pañuelos. Corrió hacia ella.

—¡Ikeda-senpai! — le llamó con urgencia mientras de su mochila, sacaba su bolsita de paños desechables.

—¿Eh? — la susodicha dio un respingo y le vio con una pálida expresión, ¿acaso podía ser más blanca? —. ¡Akaza-san! — se puso los lentes una vez más.

—Ikeda-senpai, toma — le dio los pañuelos con ambas manos —. Nunca me explicaste por qué te sangra la nariz, ejeje — comentó apenada —. ¡Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para eso!

Su senpai se notaba avergonzada mientras terminaba de limpiarse la nariz; sin embargo, su vista se desvió hacia la ventana de la cafetería de videojuegos y una vez más su nariz chorreó.

—¡Ikeda-senpai! — Akari no dudó y le limpió ella misma —. Te vas a manchar la camisa...

—Gracias~ — su voz alegre y dulce era muy agradable.

Fue entonces que Akari se volteó y vio cómo Sugiura-senpai recibía un bocado de pastel del tenedor de Yui-chan, agarrado por Yui-chan... O sea, Yui-chan le daba de comer a Sugiura-senpai; ¡kyaa! ¿No era un beso indirecto? Bueno, eso diría Chinatsu-chan...

—¡Etto! — su senpai puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Akari se volteó y le vio; no sabía qué pensar, menos aun qué decir; solo sabía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Lo único que llegaba a su mente era la imagen de una escandalizada Chinatsu-chan.

—Akaza-san, ¿quieres comprar dulces? — Ikeda-senpai se notaba desesperada —. Es decir... ¿te compro otro café?

—Creo que tomé suficiente por hoy, ejeje — puso una mano en su nuca y sonrió apenada. Tal vez no era momento de pensar en ello, aunque una duda corroía su cerebro, ¿qué hacía ahí Ikeda-senpai?

—¡Oh! ¡Una tienda de juegos se abrió cerca de aquí hace poco! ¿Quieres ir, Akaza-san? — juntó ambas manos en una adorable expresión.

—Etto… — solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar.

De cierta forma, agradecía que algo más le hubiera distraído de espiar a Yui-chan. Ya pensaría luego en lo que acababa de ver, pero su senpai de gafas parecía estar ocultando algo… al igual que con los sangrados nasales. ¿Podría ella, ya una estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años, entenderlo por sí misma? O tal vez tratar de preguntarle, una vez más…

* * *

—Eso estuvo genial, Yui-san — dijo Ayano estirando los brazos hacia adelante mientras salían de la cafetería de videojuegos cuando salieron tiempo después —. Los pasteles deliciosos, el lugar interesante… tal vez se lo muestre a Chitose.

—Oh, ¿en serio te gustó? — Yui se mostró sorprendida, luego sonrió —. Me alegra mucho, f-fue un agradecimiento por… lo de ayer.

—Siempre tan formal, Nepal — la de pelo violeta soltó una suave risilla tapándose la boca con la mano.

—¡Pjoo! — Por primera vez, Yui no desvió la mirada para reír; suspiró y luego le miró con una sonrisa calmada —. ¿T-Te acompaño a casa?

—¡Si tanto insistes, no tengo opción! — Ayano se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero pronto, su expresión cambió y le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa algo apenada, mientras un leve sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas.

Caminaron por las pobladas calles hasta llegar a la zona residencial de la muchacha de pelo violeta, que eran calles más bien tranquilas; el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, dándole al cielo una coloración violeta suave con gris al ras del horizonte. Tal vez las estrellas harían perfecto juego con aquél escenario, pero solo podía verse una solitaria y diminuta luz casi imperceptible para el ojo poco observador.

La conversación se tornó un poco más sencilla, ninguna de las dos quería decir algo más de lo debido o meter la pata de tal forma que se arruinara el momento. Yui estaba entusiasmada de que a la de pelo violeta le interesaran más los videojuegos, pues fue ella misma quien le preguntó sobre ellos de un momento a otro. Ayano por su parte, sentía que para "Yui-san", ese tema era más importante de lo que en realidad aparentaba. Al menos quería mostrarse como una amiga en la que pudiera confiar.

Llegaron a la casa de Ayano y se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Yui observó el ambiente, ya la noche comenzaba a saludarles.

—Ya es un poco tarde — comentó algo decepcionada —. Te hubiera invitado a mi departamento para que pueda enseñarte alguno de los videojuegos de los que te hablé…

—P-Pero, mañana… — replicó Ayano algo arrebatada, bajó la vista con el rostro sonrojado —. M-Mañana si q-quieres…

—¿En verdad? — el rostro de Yui se iluminó.

—¡No es como si quisiera ir a jugar esas cosas para niños! ¡Así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas! — trató la vicepresidenta.

—¿Te busco en la Sala del Consejo después de las actividades?

—¡N-No hay remedio!

Yui le sonrió y se despidió de ella tratando de ocultar su emoción, solo levantando la mano que la misma Ayano había vendado el día anterior. La de pelo violeta se detuvo.

—Cuida esa mano, Yui-san, ¿fuiste a la enfermería para que te cambiaran el vendaje? — le preguntó, pero habló antes de que pudiera responder —. Un momento, es el mismo que te puse ayer — frunció el ceño —. Te curaré — le jaló de la muñeca sin duda alguna y le condujo a la puerta de su casa.

—E-Espera…

—¡No lo repetiré, Funami Yui-san! — le regañó, puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió con rapidez —. Eso se infectará, Panamá.

—¡Pffoo!

Se sacaron los zapatos al entrar, Ayano le hizo sentarse en el sillón mientras ella corría a sacar el botiquín del baño principal; a veces esa chica podía ponerse muy seria sin importar la situación. Yui sonrió, le parecía tan tierno y a la vez admirable. La casa era muy bonita, tenía una amplia pero sencilla sala decorada de esa misma manera, los sillones color crema, una mesita de té al centro y al fondo, el comedor frente a una vitrina llena de vajilla de porcelana; además de algunas pinturas estilo japonés adornando las paredes.

No había nadie en casa. Qué oportuno.

El rostro de Ayano se puso completamente rojo cuando fue consciente de este hecho y de repente sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras alzaba el botiquín. ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar enamorada? ¡Un momento! ¡N-No era como si le gustara Yu… Funami-san o algo parecido! Se tapó el rostro con la caja blanca, respiró hondo y trató de enfriarse las mejillas con la fría superficie metálica. Hacerle esperar era de mala educación y debía irse pronto antes de que oscureciera más e incluso la temperatura bajara…

Yui-san solo llevaba su uniforme de preparatoria. Que le quedaba muy bien, por cierto… ¡kyaa, no otra vez!

Ayano apareció bajando las escaleras con el botiquín en sus manos y Yui casi lloraba cuando sintió el alcohol de nuevo limpiando su herida. No lo demostró, se mantuvo calmada y trató de concentrarse en disfrutar de las atenciones de la _tsundere. "Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así",_ se decía a sí misma mientras que una vez más, la angustia le invadió. _"A ella le gusta Kyouko"…_

" _Si te lo propusieras, Ayano sí se enamoraría de ti"_

" _Ella nunca se fijaría en mí…"_

" _Pensaba que me odiaba porque a mí también me gustaba Toshinou Kyouko…"_

" _¿Gustaba, Ayano-chan?"_

Ayano dio un respingo cuando la mano izquierda de Yu… Funami-san se posó sobre la suya, deteniéndole a medio vendado. No pudo evitar sentir las mariposas en el estómago y las emociones haciendo latir más rápido su ya de por sí alborotado corazón.

—Ayano — su nombre pronunciado con tanta firmeza le hizo estremecer, pero de forma agradable.

—¿Y-Yui?

—Yo… — levantó la mirada —. Yo… yo no te odio.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q…?!

No importaba ya si había sido demasiado brusca, Yui sabía que debía ser directa, era la única manera con alguien como Ayano. Aunque dada su reacción, por un momento creyó que se había pasado de la raya… bueno, un poco. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

En un último arranque de adrenalina y valor, se lanzó a abrazarle.

No podía describir las sensaciones, Ayano se quedó paralizada, pero en un acto instintivo sus brazos se aferraron a Yui-san. Parecía que le daría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento o tendría un desmayo, ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo acabó enamorada de la mejor amiga de quien un día fue su amor imposible?! Pero pensar en ello en ese momento y con los nervios a flor de piel, ya parecía estar fuera de lugar.

¡Ya no había remedio! ¡No era como si no quisiera aceptarlo! ¡Estaba enamorada de Funami Yui!

Yui sintió ese mismo aroma a flores que había percibido el día anterior mientras dormía a su lado. Demonios, su corazón no resistiría tanta presión; nunca había sentido algo así.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron y sus ojos se encontraron. Parecían hablar el mismo idioma, Yui por un momento sintió como si estuviera conectada con ella y hasta tuvo la tentación de besarla; ¿no iría eso demasiado lejos? No conocía sus sentimientos, no podía simplemente aventurarse a algo como eso, pero desmentir esa falsa creencia de que le odiaba, había sido un gran avance… y el abrazo.

Oh, ese abrazo, sus extremidades aun temblaban mientras veía el brillo en los ojos de su amor platónico.

—Y-Yui-san… tú…

—¡Estoy en casa, Aya-chan! — la voz de una mujer les devolvió a la realidad de una patada voladora. ¡Excelente momento, señora mamá de Ayano!

La chica tomó su mano derecha y continuó vendándole al tiempo que le respondía a su madre: una versión de Ayano de cuarenta años, cabello corto pero suelto. Una agradable mirada amistosa pero firme, además de amabilidad que irradiaba de sus ojos. Wow, ya sabía de dónde la vicepresidenta había sacado sus encantos.

Yui respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, notando a su vez que las manos de Ayano temblaban mientras envolvía su mano. Su rostro estaba ya de un color rojo brillante... ¿sería por el abrazo que acababan de darse? Un momento, podía ser que Ayano... no, le gustaba Kyouko, siempre había sido así.

—Oh, buenas tardes — saludó la madre de Ayano. Yui se levantó de un salto e hizo una reverencia.

—Disculpe la intromisión.

—Oh, tranquila — la señora soltó una suave risilla —. No te atolondres, Londres.

Ayano vio a Funami-san con urgencia, ¿lograría disimular la gracia que le causaban los juegos de palabras? Pero comprobó divertida que ella solo bajó la mirada. Apresurada, Ayano se levantó y le presentó.

—Ella es una amiga del instituto, Funami Yui-san — sonrió apenada.

—Funami Yui-san... — la madre dudó un momento —. ¡Oh, tú eres Funami-san! Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti — hizo una reverencia —. Gracias por cuidar de mi Aya-chan.

—Ma-Mamá... ¿qué estás...?

—Es un placer ser amiga de su hija — respondió Yui.

—Y disculpa que ella a veces sea tan _tsundere_ , espero que eso no te haya causado problemas.

—Qué va, es la parte más tierna de ella.

—¡Ma-Mamá! ¡Kyaa! — Ayano apretó los párpados sin poder disimular lo avergonzada que estaba.

Ya nadie tenía respeto ni tacto con las _tsunderes_ esos días, ¡no es que le alegrara que Funami-san pensara que era tierno! Y encima se lo hubiera dicho a su madre de frente, ¡qué poca vergüenza!

—Iré a preparar la cena, ¿te quedas a cenar, Funami Yui-san?

—Me encantaría pero, y-ya está oscureciendo y debo regresar a casa.

—Es una pena — la señora Sugiura estaba en verdad decepcionada, luego se dirigió a Ayano —. Hija, invítale uno de estos días a cenar y que se quede a dormir.

—P-P-Per...

—Gracias, sería un placer.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Funami Yui-san.

Caminaron de vuelta a la estación en completo silencio, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada respecto a lo ocurrido y menos aun Yui se atrevería a preguntar por lo de _"mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti"_. Ayano tenía la vista pegada al suelo y jugueteaba con sus manos, a momentos le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

—Lo siento — de pronto dijo Yui.

—¿Eh?

—Al final terminaste acompañándome de vuelta — comentó —. Y también p-por... creo que fui muy brusca contigo hace rato.

—N-No, es decir — Ayano agitó las manos alborotada —. ¡N-No es que me alegrara lo que me dijiste ni nada! — bajó la vista y habló con cierta angustia —. P-Pero, creía que no te caía bien.

Se detuvieron frente a la estación.

—¿Por qué? — era el momento de aclarar las cosas de una vez.

—P-Por... T-To-Toshinou... K-Kyouko...

Yui vio a otro lado, el tren ya había llegado. Pero fue incapaz de volver a mirar a Ayano a la cara.

—No me gusta Kyouko — dijo decidida, después de todo ya le había abrazado y dicho que no la odiaba como ella creía.

—Y-Yui...

—Ya llegó el tren, debo irme — sonrió Yui, aunque un dejo de angustia parecía proyectarse en su rostro, ¿por qué? —. Mañana irás a mi casa, ¿verdad? — solo se despidió con una seña, se alejó y subió al tren que pronto partiría.

—S-Sí... cuídate.

Ayano levantó la mano, distraída. Bajó la mirada y sonrió ilusionada mientras posaba una mano sobre su pecho.

—…Yui.

 _Continuará..._


	8. Planes fallidos

**Hola a todos y miles de disculpas por la horrible tardanza de este capítulo. Es que en este último tiempo estuve terminando en realidad, una novela original de ciencia ficción en la que trabajaba desde abril del año pasado y bueno, me emocioné con eso y no tuve tiempo de completar este capítulo que ya tenía a la mitad desde que publiqué el capítulo 7. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo les sea de agrado pues creo que la trama avanzará grandemente.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre a:**

 **Nadaoriginal, Yoya-chan, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, AaronVS3, Yurisoul27, Gasaicat, Abyss007, Nat-kun kori, Jan, Mezfit, Al Dolmayan, AlexandraArcher, Guest 1, Guest 2, LUCIFER IS AGONY, YuiSenpai, Izi, 3-Mike**

 **¡OMG CUÁNTOS COMENTARIOS O.O! ¡GRACIAS! w**

 **Por cierto, sí, creo que no fue muy buena idea la de Yui de invitar a Ayano a la cafetería de videojuegos, pero recordemos que es la primera vez que a ella le gusta alguien; por lo que no tiene muy claro qué hacer y qué no. Pero bueno :3 ¿a quién no le ha pasado que no tiene idea de cómo conquistar a alguien? :´v Respecto a los videojuegos que le gustan a Yui, quise ponerla como toda una gamer porque en un capítulo en que van a su casa, vi que tiene todas las consolas de juegos (ni yo o.o), no creo que use todas esas consolas solo para juegos de rol.**

 **Pero bueno ya vamos al capítulo xD ¡saludos y gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Planes fallidos**

 _Un año atrás…_

Ayano era la postulante casi perfecta para ser la próxima vicepresidenta: era responsable, educada, amable, seria y de cierta forma y sin quererlo, en menos de un mes se había vuelto popular entre las estudiantes. Sus senpai de tercer año se la pasaban contándole cómo en muchos grupos hablaban de la "linda kouhai de primer año". Ella no era consciente de ello, pero no era como si fuera un tema que realmente le interesara o en el que siquiera fuera buena. Lo único que sabía era que quería olvidarse de Toshinou Kyouko y centrarse solo en los estudios.

En eso sí era buena, ¿verdad?

Era una tarde tranquila de papeleo en el Consejo de Estudiantes, Chitose estaba a su lado y Rise—senpai cumplía sus obligaciones como vicepresidenta. Sus senpai de tercer año habían salido a solucionar un problema surgido de varios rumores que corrían a través de la escuela.

Ya se habían tardado en regresar, Ayano comenzó a preocuparse; no era normal que se escaparan de sus obligaciones. Pero su incertidumbre se resolvió cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió de un tirón.

—¡Sugiura! — le llamó la enérgica Saori-senpai, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, llevaba consigo a dos personas agarradas del cuello.

—¡T-Toshinou Kyouko!

Ayano se levantó de un salto, muy sorprendida al ver que una de esas personas era precisamente la rubia y la otra… ¡era Funami-san! Ella normalmente no se metía en problemas, seguro que Toshinou Kyouko le había empujado a cometer alguna imprudencia.

—¿Sí? ¿Satou-senpai? — se dirigió a la presidenta, algo nerviosa.

—Ella dice que te conoce — zarandeó a Toshinou Kyouko —. Las encontré husmeando en la sala del club de té sin autorización.

—Saori-chan, no seas tan dura — una segunda senpai habló por fin, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos cafés, era Inoue Himiko.

—No me digas "Saori-chan" en frente de estas criminales — regañó senpai, a veces podía dar mucho miedo.

—Ayano~ ayúdanos — rogó la rubia Toshinou Kyouko —. Tú dijiste que tenías la autorización para nuestro nuevo club de entretenimiento.

—Eh... Y-Yo… — eso no era verdad.

—¡Kyouko! ¡No metas en problemas a Ayano! — Funami-san se soltó del agarre de la presidenta e hizo una reverencia —. Discúlpenos, no volverá a pasar.

Agarró a su amiga del cuello de la camisa y se la llevó a rastras a pesar de que ella aun hacía un gran berrinche; insistiendo en que Ayano tenía la autorización. La verdad era que no la tenía, de hecho hasta ese momento, ni siquiera imaginó que los rumores se referían a ellas. Se decía por ahí que dos chicas de primer año estaban utilizando la sala del extinto Club de Té sin permiso. Habrían tratado de refundarlo después de haber terminado la secundaria...

—Estas chicas de primer año — Saori-senpai se sentó en el escritorio de la presidenta —. Piensan que el instituto es como la secundaria, que podrán hacer lo que quieran — resopló con severidad, luego se dirigió a Ayano —. ¿Son tus amigas?

—S-Sí, son mis amigas, están en mi clase — respondió, aun aturdida por el episodio.

—Diles que ya no hagan esas cosas sin autorización, o al menos que presenten una solicitud formal, rayos — Saori-senpai puso una mano sobre su frente —. Aunque ellas dos solas no podrán, necesitan un mínimo de cinco miembros, bueno... tú solo díselos Sugiura.

—... — propuso Rise —. ...

—E-Etto... claro, Matsumoto.

La tarde pasó rápido y Ayano no dejaba de pensar en aquella abrupta visita. Recordaba los días en secundaria en que iba al Club de Entretenimiento a gritar "¡Toshinou Kyouko!", qué feliz y emocionada estaba en esa época... tratando de negarlo, pero en el fondo, con las esperanzas de que Toshinou Kyouko correspondiera sus sentimientos. Chitose le veía de rato en rato e incluso le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que ella solo respondía de forma evasiva.

Al salir de las actividades del Consejo, ya era más de las cinco de la tarde. Se despidió de Chitose y se dirigió a la secundaria Nanamori a paso tranquilo.

Por un momento, cuando entró, se sintió de nuevo de catorce años, se paseó por el patio, por el gimnasio, el teatro... y finalmente el bosque en donde estaba a sala del Club de Té. En todos esos lugares atesoraba divertidas y emocionantes memorias de tiempos en los que… no podía quejarse, la pasó muy bien.

Vio el pequeño refugio del Club de Entretenimiento con una sonrisa, suspiró y trató de abrir la puerta exterior; esperando que evidentemente, estuviera cerrada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta se abrió sin esfuerzo alguno, rió al imaginarse a sí misma entrando de nuevo gritando el nombre de la atolondrada rubia. _"Solo se vive una vez",_ se dijo a sí misma, asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa y abrió la puerta interior de un violento tirón, como solía hacer siempre.

—¡Toshinou Kyouko! — exclamó a todo pulmón.

Pero palideció al ver que la sala no estaba vacía, de espaldas a la puerta y dando un respingo de susto, se encontraba Funami-san.

—¡Kyaa! — Ayano ahogó un gritito desconcertado.

Funami-san volteó a toda velocidad y al ver con su mirada confundida; Ayano se sonrojó por completo, ¡qué vergonzoso! Pero alzó las cejas, recuperándose muy rápido, cuando vio las mejillas de Funami-san humedecidas por las lágrimas y los ojos colorados e hinchados.

—¡Fu-Funami-san! — muy preocupada y dejando de lado el papelón que acababa de hacer, se puso a gatas y se acercó a ella a toda velocidad. Un momento, algo así ya había pasado antes, ¿o no? —. ¡¿Estás llorando?!

—¡N-No! ¡Yo... estoy bien! — intentó su compañera de clase.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tienes las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas! — estiró la manga de la blusa y le limpió, Funami-san se alborotó.

—¡No, Ayano! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡No pasa nada! — la chica suspiró y bajó la vista, se notaba muy avergonzada —. No me gusta preocupar a las personas y menos después de los problemas que te causamos hace un rato.

—No es problema — Ayano tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas —. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo — le sonrió —. Somos amigas… y aunque me entristece verte llorar, creo que te ves muy tierna — soltó una risilla.

—¡Aaah! ¡No soy tierna! — Yui se sostuvo la cabeza con ambos brazos. Ayano solo le miró divertida, luego le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Qué sucedió, Funami-san? — sacó un pequeño postre de su bolsa de cuadernos —. ¿Quieres pudín? Te animará.

—E-Eh, Ayano, no te molestes — la chica se veía en verdad apenada —. En serio.

—¡Funami Yui-san! Bueno, si no puedes contarme, al menos acepta el pudín.

Le quitó la tapa al vaso de postre, sacó un poco con una pequeña cucharilla y estiró la mano para que Funami-san comiera. Ella alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos de par en par, muy desconcertada; pero luego obedeció y algo insegura, comió el bocado que Ayano le había ofrecido. La de pelo violeta sonrió satisfecha, asintió y se sirvió otro bocado de pudín… con la misma cucharilla…

¡Kyaa! No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, ¿desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con Funami-san? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Y comiendo del mismo cubierto, rayos, eso no iba bien. Seguro que Funami-san lo veía extraño, raro e incluso molesto. ¡Qué maleducada fue!

—Eh… ¡discúlpame Funami-san! — se inclinó con premura.

—¿Eh? ¡No pasa nada! — de nuevo se alborotó la muchacha agitando las manos.

Luego se calmó y miró a otro lado, sus mejillas parecían teñirse de un ligero tono rosa al tiempo que tomaba aire para hablar. Se notaba muy avergonzada.

—Ayano, la verdad es que — comenzó —. M-Me puse triste por el club de entretenimiento y… q-quise venir aquí para recordar buenos momentos — se rascó la cabeza —. Pero ah… e-esto es muy vergonzoso…

—Lo entiendo, Funami-san — puso una mano sobre su hombro hablándole con un tono suave.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Yo también vine aquí por eso — rió algo avergonzada viendo al suelo.

—No pudimos recuperar el club, Kyouko estaba segura que lo haríamos, pero…

De nuevo, las lágrimas quisieron aventurarse por sus mejillas, entonces Ayano le abrazó, olvidando toda vergüenza y enfocándose en animar a su querida amiga Funami-san.

—Recuperaré el Club de Entretenimiento — dijo, muy segura de sí misma. Cuando se separó de Funami-san, ya tenía una sonrisa entusiasta.

—¿Eh? ¡No, Ayano! ¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡No queremos causarte problemas! — qué graciosa se veía Funami-san cuando se avergonzaba.

—¡Será el reto de este mes! ¡Seguro que Chitose me ayudará, podemos incluso inscribir nuestros nombres para que tengan los miembros necesarios! — alzó un puño y levantó la vista al cielo —. ¡Vamos! ¡Fight, fight beach!

—¡Pjooo!

" _¡No puede ser, creo que no le gustó mi juego de palabras!"_

* * *

 _Actualidad. Segundo de Preparatoria. Después de la "no" cita, Yui ha invitado a Ayano a su departamento en la tarde siguiente para jugar juegos de video._

Yui no era el tipo de persona que le gustara perderse una de sus habituales partidas matutinas en su consola de juegos; pero ese día, se había quedado dormida pues la noche anterior a duras penas logró concebir el sueño por pasársela pensando en lo último que Ayano le había dicho.

" _Creía que no te caía bien, por Toshinou Kyouko…"_

Pensar demasiado en eso le estaba destruyendo el cerebro y las ilusiones. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Que aun le gustaba Kyouko? ¿Que seguía creyendo que a ella le gustaba Kyouko? ¡Ah, fue una tonta! ¡No debió irse tan abruptamente después de desmentir la segunda opción! Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar o responder algo. Trataría de hablar con ella ese día en la escuela, a la que ya iba atrasada.

Corrió a toda velocidad para llegar, se había acomodado mal el uniforme pero no importaba, ya era tarde y planeaba tener al menos una charla amistosa con Ayano antes de comenzar la mañana académica. Pasó entre tranquilas estudiantes y corrió para cruzar uno que otro semáforo; dando saltos largos para escabullirse entre atajos y demás caminos cortos a través de pequeños bosquecillos.

Llegó por fin a la preparatoria, jadeando de cansancio e inclinándose para apoyar las manos en las rodillas. Se sentía algo desorientada, pero recuperó el aliento y corrió dentro del edificio. Las gradas le parecieron eternas y aun así, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Ayano dándose la vuelta y sonriéndole desde su lugar, agitando la mano, acomodándose el flequillo. _"Estás perdida, Yui-san",_ se dijo a sí misma, _"creo que te has perdido por esa tsundere…"_

Entró al salón y palideció cuando vio a Kyouko apoyada en el asiento de Ayano, hablándole de quién sabe qué y molestándole poniéndose cerca de ella. ¡Rayos! Yui no pudo evitar sentir un tirón en el estómago y una roca hundiendo su corazón.

—Yui-san, ¿estás bien? — la suave voz de Chitose le despertó de su horror, sí, horror.

—¿Eh? — se giró hacia ella, quien se notaba preocupada y a la vez como si escudriñara en su mirada.

—Tu rostro está azul — le dijo.

—Oh, e-es que… no dormí bien…

* * *

Yui-san se alejó de la chica de gafas y fue a sentarse a su lugar, parecía observar fijamente la interacción entre Kyouko-san y Ayano-chan, ¿acaso estaba celosa? Desde hacía un tiempo que Chitose se había dado cuenta de que la interacción entre Yui-san y Ayano-chan había cambiado, especialmente por parte de la primera. Además de eso, últimamente su mejor amiga hablaba mucho de la chica _gamer._

" _Funami-san dijo esto, Funami-san dijo lo otro, Yui-san me ayudó con esto y lo otro."_

Ah, qué buen material para una historia de romance.

" _Ayano, ya deja de hablar con Kyouko y mírame a mí…", decía Yui-san mientras abrazaba a Ayano-chan por los hombros, ambas llevaban sus uniformes de preparatoria._

" _Yui, mis verdaderos sentimientos…", Ayano-chan apoyaba su rostro en su cuello y con una mano jalaba su corbata con suavidad._

" _Ayano..."_

" _Yui…"_

—Sí, eso podría funcionar~ — con los lentes abajo, el sangrado nasal no se hizo esperar mientras tenía una mano en la mejilla.

Se puso las gafas una vez más. ¿Habría forma de ayudar a Ayano-chan con eso? Ella era muy fácil de leer, pero le sería sumamente complicado convencerle de que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Y si Yui-san se confesaba? Chitose confirmó sus sospechas el día anterior cuando le vio tan nerviosa dándole de comer un pastel a Ayano-chan. Pero ellas no eran tan cercanas y la chica deportista parecía ser muy tímida al respecto de sus sentimientos.

¿Sería muy atrevido el tratar de hablar con ella al respecto? Pero pronto, un foco se encendió en su cabeza: Akaza-san.

El día anterior, a duras penas logró fingir demencia al ser descubierta espiando frente a la cafetería en la que estaban Yui-san y Ayano-chan. Akaza-san era muy perceptiva y estaba segura de que ya se había dado cuenta de las cosas, pero no lo decía.

— _Ikeda-senpai, ¿qué hacías en ese lugar? —_ había preguntado algo apenada mientras comían algunos dulces que encontraron en el camino al centro de juegos.

— _Nada… solo pasaba por ahí y… jeje —_ qué excusa tan convincente.

— _Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai últimamente se han vuelto muy cercanas, ¿no? —_ comentó Akaza-san.

¿Sería una señal para que confiara en ella? Si quería ayudar a Ayano-chan, lo más importante sería primero averiguar los sentimientos de Yui-san. Akaza-san era una muy buena opción, además de sus propias deducciones. Se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo y se decidió a ir hacia Ayano-chan, a quien Kyouko-san asediaba en ese momento.

A juzgar por el comportamiento de la rubia desde hacía algunos días y las indirectas que le mandaba a Yui-san, a ella también le gustaba Ayano-chan, mientras que su mejor amiga parecía ya no sentir nada por ella, ¿por qué? ¿Sería que la chica _gamer_ había tomado el lugar de "Toshinou Kyouko"? ¡Justo cuando sus fantasías de secundaria se habían hecho realidad! Pero ella quería ver a Ayano-chan feliz, por lo que le ayudaría en lo que pudiera en lo que fuera.

Yui-san a decir verdad era muy buena persona, responsable y fuerte. Ella cuidaría bien de su mejor amiga.

—Ayano, Ayano, conseguí unas entradas para un centro de atracciones, ¿quieres ir? — Kyouko-san las mostró orgullosa.

—Ohh, ¿parque de atracciones? Suena divertido — intervino Chitose con una sonrisa —. ¿Cuándo irán?

—Esta misma tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Ayano? — la rubia frotó su mejilla con la de Ayano-chan, mientras ésta se sonrojaba.

—E-Esta tarde — intentó balbucear —. No creo que…

¿En verdad a su mejor amiga ya no le gustaba esa chica? Pero en el pasado habría tenido un sangrado nasal por aquello. Debía confiar en su sexto sentido.

—¡Oh! ¡Yui-nyan! — Kyouko-san alzó una mano en alto dirigiéndose a Yui-san, quien levantó la vista aun ensombrecida de azul.

Ayano-chan susurró un _"¿eh?",_ tanto suave como adorable y se volteó a toda velocidad, se sonrojó demasiado al ver a Yui-san. Solo alzó la mano como saludo.

—¡Esta tarde iré con Ayano a un parque de diversiones! — avisó.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Yo no dije que…!

—Ara, ara, Ayano-chan — su amiga de gafas se acercó a su oído —. Tal vez puedas aprovechar de confesarte a Kyouko-san…

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No, Chitose…!

—Pues diviértete — dijo de pronto Yui-san con la mirada vacía y el ceño fruncido —. Pero asegúrate de hacer tu tarea.

* * *

¡Demonios! ¡Ella esperaba poder hablar con Ayano en esa mañana y moría por pasar tiempo con ella en la tarde! ¡Rayos! Aunque no lo demostraba, Yui tenía una tormenta de sentimientos arremolinándose en su interior, la mayoría negativos. ¡Dejó que Kyouko le ganara! Si no se hubiera dormido en la mañana habría logrado hablar antes con Ayano y confirmar su "cita" en la tarde, ¿o es que su amiga cabeza hueca se había despertado antes de lo normal? Ella siempre llegaba atrasada… No era tan cabeza hueca como aparentaba después de todo. Eso era algo que ambas sabían.

Durante la primera hora de clases, Kyouko le pasó un pequeño papelillo que solo tenía cuatro palabras: _"Ahora es mi turno"._

—¡Kyouko! — explotó Yui con el ceño muy fruncido y una expresión de enojo evidente.

—Ejejeje — se burló ésta con la mano sobre la boca.

—Toshinou, Funami, guarden silencio — regañó la profesora de matemáticas.

—¡Disculpe! — se alborotó la segunda, tratando de guardar la compostura. Kyouko siempre le había sacado de sus casillas y uno de sus pasatiempos era el molestarle.

Por la tarde, Kyouko se fue muy temprano del Club de Entretenimiento, presumiendo que se encontraría con Ayano. Chinatsu-chan parecía sorprendida, pero le dio ánimos para que le fuera bien, a esto, Kyouko respondió que su único amor siempre sería Mirakurun. Yui no podía evitar tener una expresión de muerte y los ojos vacíos en su típica expresión de sarcasmo, no solo sentía la mirada de Chinatsu-chan sobre ella, como siempre; sino también sentía la de Akari. Parecía estar escudriñando en sus expresiones.

Sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Demonios. No podía concentrarse. De solo pensar que Kyouko ya estaría confesándole su amor a Ayano y que ésta le estaba correspondiendo, sentía un desagradable tirón en el estómago y un feo nudo en la garganta. Qué rápido había terminado ese sueño, qué abrupto.

—Yui-senpai, Akari-chan — Chinatsu-chan dejó la bandeja con las tazas de té sobre la mesita y le sonrió. Yui le respondió la sonrisa.

—Gra-Gracias, Chinatsu-chan — bebió un poco —. Está delicioso.

Era lo que necesitaba incluso aunque tragó con dificultad. El té relajaba, sí.

—Yui-senpai, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Chinatsu-chan, estaba preocupada.

—Yo, sí, Chinatsu-chan — al ver su angustiada expresión, le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su cabeza —. Tranquila, todo está bien, solo me preocupa el manga de Kyouko.

—Moo, Toshinou-senpai es muy desconsiderada — se quejó la de pelo rosa —. No te preocupes, Yui-senpai, yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

Sí, esa misma tarde, de seguro que todo aquél sueño se vendría abajo. Lo que menos quería era lastimar los sentimientos de Chinatsu-chan y preocupar a Akari.

Pero una vez en casa, ya a las cinco de la tarde, las cosas no mejoraron en absoluto y aunque trató de distraerse con sus videojuegos; no dejaba de imaginar que habría estado con Ayano a su lado en ese momento. ¡Demonios, Kyouko! ¡Qué desconsiderada era! Se puso ambas manos en la cabeza, estaba desesperada, qué horrible sensación. ¡Kyaa! ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Kyouko se fue con Ayano? ¿Dos? ¿Tres horas? Llegaría a la cuarta y ella no podía mitigar sus… ¿celos? ¿Cómo podía tener celos de alguien que no era nada suyo? Ayano y ella… ¿podían considerarse amigas aunque sea?

Se levantó y dio vueltas en la sala, trató de dormir para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Pero a la vez no quería que pasara. No resistiría al día siguiente, ver a Kyouko y Ayano juntas, tomadas de las manos. Ayano siendo _tsundere_. Aunque también había sido _tsundere_ con ella misma… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la definición de _tsundere?_

¡Qué desesperada estaba! Desesperación que fue acompañada por las intermitentes gotas de la lluvia que amenazaba con azotar.

A las seis con diez minutos, el sonido de su celular le hizo dar un respingo y se quedó paralizada. Era una llamada…

Alzó el teléfono y al ver el identificador, algo en ella revivió, ¡era Ayano!

—Emm… ¿sí? — preguntó, algo insegura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por sonar normal.

— _¡Yui! ¡Ven por favor, estoy en Namori Clinics!_

—¡¿Eh?!— Yui abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer el nombre del hospital más renombrado de la ciudad —. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— _Toshinou Kyouko se lastimó el brazo_ — rompió a sollozar —. _Le están atendiendo ahora mismo._

—Rayos…

A toda velocidad, se puso sus zapatos deportivos, una chaqueta guinda y salió corriendo de su departamento con paraguas en mano. ¿Lastimado el brazo? ¿Qué demonios? Solo esperaba que no hubiera sido nada grave, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso se había lastimado en uno de los juegos del parque de atracciones? _"¡Demonios, Kyouko, deberías ser más cuidadosa!",_ pensó.

Sus pies chapoteaban en el mojado cemento y en dos ocasiones, casi caía. Pero llegó a la estación a salvo. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó sentada entre tanta gente que buscaba llegar a su destino. Al salir del metro, corrió hacia el hospital y vio que Ayano ya le esperaba en la entrada.

—¡Yui! — le llamó alzando la mano con una angustiada expresión.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que la muchacha ya no usaba honorífico alguno para decir su nombre, no era momento para pensar en eso, su mejor amiga estaba en problemas.

—¡Ayano! — Se detuvo frente a ella, jadeando —. ¿Dónde está Kyouko?

—Está en el cuarto piso, entró hace media hora — explicó la _tsundere_ , se notaba muy nerviosa y sus labios temblaban de frío.

—Ten — Yui se quitó la chaqueta y aunque Ayano trató de resistirse, se la colgó a los hombros —. Vamos a donde Kyouko.

Caminaron a paso rápido entre apuradas doctoras y preocupados pacientes. Subieron en silencio en el ascensor hasta llegar al cuarto piso. Ayano le guió hasta el pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Yui a Ayano mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Todo fue… mi culpa… — la vicepresidenta se llevó ambas manos al rostro y soltó a llorar —. Tuvimos una discusión, cuando quiso irse t-tropezó… y se lastimó...

—Vamos, no fue tu culpa — Yui no entendía en absoluto, pero trató de animarle —. Kyouko siempre es muy imprudente.

Mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Akari para avisarle lo que había pasado, la puerta se abrió y una doctora de mirada risueña, cabello castaño claro y enrulado, salió de la habitación y paseó la mirada por el pasillo. Yui corrió a hablarle.

—Disculpe, ¿usted está atendiendo a Kyouko?

—¿Ustedes son las amigas de Toshinou-san? — preguntó, Yui asintió —. Ella ya está bien, ya le pusimos un yeso en el codo para evitar mayor lesión, puede irse a casa, pero va a tener que reposar esa extremidad por al menos quince días.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla?

—Claro — sonrió la amable mujer.

Yui entró a la habitación y se encontró con la curiosa sonrisa de Kyouko, quien estaba sentada en la camilla de blancas sábanas y observaba el yeso en el codo derecho como si de un trofeo se tratase. Suspiró aliviada.

—Oh, Yui-nyan — agitó la mano izquierda sin cambiar de expresión.

—Demonios, Kyouko, me diste un susto terrible — regañó Yui mientras se acercaba a la cama de hospital —. Ya le avisé a Akari.

—Está lloviendo — la rubia dirigió su mirada a la ventana, el ambiente afuera era cada vez más oscuro pues también la noche se avecinaba —. Espero que no sea un problema innecesario… aunque tal vez su falta de presencia le vuelva impermeable.

—¿Qué pasó? — Yui ignoró el comentario sobre su amiga pelirroja, se sentó a su lado y vio con angustia el brazo lastimado, además de dos raspaduras menores en las rodillas.

—¿Ayano está ahí aun? — preguntó.

—Sí, está afuera, está muy preocupada por ti — explicó ella —. Seguro hiciste alguna imprudencia. Está muy angustiada.

—Qué puedo decir — Kyouko estiró el brazo izquierdo, estaba actuando de forma extraña.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — preguntó Yui, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pues, me caí en las gradas — rió la rubia —. Quería jugarle una broma a Ayano y resbalé.

—Típico de ti, algún día debía pasarte algo.

—Sabes, he estado pensando en este tiempo en que me atendieron — sonrió con sinceridad —. Ayano y tú deberían estar juntas, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que le gusta una chica fuerte, responsable y genial.

Yui frunció el ceño, incrédula, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda. El nudo volvió a invadir su garganta y sin quererlo, su respiración se hizo más rápida. En menos de un segundo, lo asoció todo, al tiempo que la voz de Ayano resonaba en su cabeza: _"fue mi culpa, tuvimos una discusión, cuando quiso irse tropezó y se lastimó"._ Qué discusión ni qué nada, Kyouko se le habría declarado, Ayano le habría dicho que no; a continuación la rubia habría tratado de escapar de la vicepresidenta y como estaba empezando a llover… resbaló, cayó y se luxó el brazo.

—No conozco a nadie más que tenga esa descripción — insistió Kyouko llevándose una mano a la quijada, en señal de que pensaba —. ¿O será que ella ve a Chitose así?

—Kyouko… ¿tú estás bien con eso? — preguntó Yui, aun desconcertada y sin poder procesar la idea de forma adecuada.

—Las chicas van y vienen, Yui-nyan — sonrió orgullosa —. La verdad, hay algo que me preocupa mucho más que eso ahora mismo.

—¿De qué se trata? — frunció el ceño.

—Yui-nyan, creo que lo sabes… — Kyouko bajó la vista y miró al lado contrario, su expresión cambió por completo —. Tengo que estar en reposo por quince días… el tiempo que me queda para terminar el primer tomo de mi manga original y presentarlo a la Namori Hime.

Yui abrió los ojos de par en par, Kyouko no podría dibujar con el brazo así… ¡rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Eso era lo que en verdad deprimía a Kyouko. Y ya no podría dibujar por haberse lastimado el brazo por una tontería que hizo a causa del rechazo de Ayano, rechazo que muy probablemente, ¿era su culpa?

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme con seguir haciendo doujin por ahora — rió, pero se notaba que estaba en verdad afligida —. Espero que pueda encontrar otra revista de manga que me reciba…

—No.

Yui puso una mano sobre su hombro y le miró con el ceño fruncido, muy decidida.

—Yo lo terminaré, Kyouko.

 _Continuará…_


	9. Akari

**¡Hola a todos! Y gracias por seguir este fanfic :3 ya voy entrando a lo mejor y pues me emociona mucho que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Y bueno, estos días los tengo más o menos libres, así que trataré de regalarles dos capítulos la próxima semana o por lo menos, actualizar más pronto pues esta semana también estuve terminando una saga original que me costó 5 años y me dejó algo deprimida :/ por eso no pude terminar este capítulo que también tenía a la mitad cuando publiqué el anterior.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora me puedo dedicar un poco más a este fanfic que me relaja mucho cuando lo escribo. Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **Adaneva, Nat-kun kori, 3-Mike, Abyss007, AaronVS3, Al Dolmayan, nadaoriginal, AlexandraArcher, Australopithecus, Lucifer von Seckendorff, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, Australopitheus 02, caher1998**

 **Respecto a cómo entraron a la sala del club de té en el recuerdo del capítulo anterior, es bastante sencillo, recordemos que todas las chicas del club de entretenimiento tienen llave de ese lugar owo**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Feliz lectura n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Akari**

" _¿Entonces quién te gusta, Ayano?"_

" _¡N-No pienso decírtelo!"_

" _¡Oh, vamos! ¡No debes decirme su nombre! Detalles…"_

" _E-Es… ¡No voy a hacer esto!"_

" _Oh, por favooor~"_

" _B-Bien… E-Es a-alguien… fuerte, confiable… y de cierta forma genial…"_

" _Un momento, ¡¿eh?! ¡Te gusta Yui-nyan!"_

" _¡T-Te equivocas!"_

" _Te gusta Yui-nyan~"_

" _¡Cuidado, Toshinou Kyouko! ¡Te vas a caer!"_

" _¿Eh? ¡Woaa!"_

—Así que eso es lo que pasó — entristecida, Akari terminaba de oír la historia de su amiga de la infancia, Kyouko-chan.

—Sí — Kyouko hizo un puchero y miró a otro lado —. Moo~ Yui-nyan se lleva a todas las que me gustan~

Después de llamar a la señora Toshinou para avisar que no iría a dormir allí, Akari ya recibía a Kyouko-chan en su casa, quien con el brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros, casi se colgaba sobre ella; jalándole hacia abajo.

—Waa, estoy moribunda — se quejó la rubia mientras se quitaban los zapatos al entrar —. Akari, ¡déjame y sigue sin mí!

—¡Kyouko-chan! — Akari tenía el rostro azul por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en cargar a su amiga —. ¿También te lastimaste las piernas?

—¡Soy una heroína de guerra!

Yui-chan se había ido quince minutos después de que Akari llegara al hospital en que Kyouko estaba, justo cuando la lluvia paró. Se veía muy apurada y decaída, al igual que Sugiura-senpai quien insistió en acompañarles; pero solo pudo llevarles hasta la estación. Algo grande había pasado entre las tres chicas y lo confirmó cuando oyó la historia de su amiga de la infancia. Según ella, cuando se puso a molestar a Sugiura-senpai con que le gustaba Yui-chan, hizo giros tontos sin cuidado del piso mojado por la lluvia, resbaló y cayó por las gradas.

Aunque las cosas pintaban muy mal, era una suerte que no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza como en varias ocasiones anteriores.

Akane onee-chan les recibió con los brazos abiertos y la habitación lista con dos futones, pues le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que iría con Kyouko-chan. Onee-chan se preocupó mucho por el estado de la rubia, a quien también conocía desde pequeña; por lo que le dio algunos analgésicos para que no le molestara tanto la lesión. También les llevó pastelillos y té, Akane onee-chan siempre era tan amable. La quería mucho.

—Kyouko-chan, ¿no te sientes triste por lo de Sugiura-senpai? Creí que también te gustaba — preguntó la pelirroja algo apenada.

—Tal vez un poco — respondió su amiga sin darle mucha importancia y comiéndose un pastelillo de té verde —. Son cosas que pasan cuando uno crece, rechazos, amores fallidos, amores exitosos… ah, la juventud…

—Kyouko-chan suenas como una anciana — la pelirroja le miró con una sonrisa y los ojos vacíos —. Además eso no tiene sentido.

Akari recordó que el día anterior había visto a Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai no solo saliendo juntas del instituto, sino también comiendo juntas en una cafetería. Ikeda-senpai les había estado espiando. Lo que más le preocupaba a la muchacha pelirroja, después del estado de salud de Kyouko-chan, claro; era la reacción de Chinatsu-chan ante toda esa situación.

—Kyouko-chan — comenzó con la vista en su inmutable té, armándose de valor para preguntar lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué? — su amiga ya terminaba el contenido de la taza color amarillo.

—¿En serio crees que a Sugiura-senpai le guste Yui-chan? — miró a un costado.

—La verdad no lo sé — se encogió de hombros la rubia —. Pero creo que harían buena pareja — levantó el dedo pulgar.

—¿Crees que a Yui-chan le guste Sugiura-senpai? — probó suerte una vez más.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? — Kyouko-chan alzó las cejas.

—No sé, creo que últimamente se lleva mejor con ella, ejeje — se rascó la nuca —. Y cuando está con nosotras le veo muy ausente…

—Umm, no lo sé — su amiga parecía reflexionar al respecto, pero de pronto hizo un nuevo puchero y alzó el brazo lastimado —. Moo, ya no podré dibujar…

—Podríamos presentar lo que ya llevas dibujado, junto con Yui-chan terminaremos de pintarlo — propuso Akari.

—Es una buena idea — observó la rubia con la vista en el techo —. Pero el lugar en que quedó el último capítulo no tiene ninguna importancia y es bastante vago, así los de la revista no lo recibirán. Fuuu — resopló —. Gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche, qué flojera explicarle mi accidente a la señora Toshinou.

* * *

Yui estaba en su departamento con la vista fija en los dibujos que trataba de hacer imitando los de Kyouko. No era mala para eso… ¿pero comenzarlos desde cero? Nunca imaginó el pesado trabajo que era en verdad y le estaba costando demasiado el sacar los dibujos iguales a los de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué demonios? En una hora había avanzado solo un cuadro de bosquejo, ¿qué era lo peor? Era la escena de más acción en todo el manga.

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

Cuando salió del hospital después de visitar a Kyouko, se despidió de Ayano con mucha sequedad, qué mal educada fue. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse emocionada porque tal vez la vicepresidenta estaba enamorada de ella, se sentía muy mal por su mejor amiga, ¿sería su culpa si no aceptaban su manga? No, no debía ser fatalista, aun tenía mucho tiempo para poder tratar de copiar los dibujos de Kyouko, pedirle ayuda a Akari con el pintado y presentarlo. No faltaban más de veinte hojas, no era la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

Pensó por un momento en pedirles ayuda a Chitose y a Ayano pues ellas ya sabían cómo hacer ese tipo de trabajo; pero sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para eso, debía concentrarse en el manga. Si no, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Esa noche, se acostó muy tarde mientras practicaba en sus cuadernos el dibujar a los personajes varias veces. De hecho ni siquiera se acostó, se quedó dormida sobre la mesita de té que tenía en medio. Tuvo sueños muy incómodos en los que junto con Kyouko, llegaba tarde a un evento Comuket y más bien lo encontraban todo cerrado; el gran festival de doujin habría pasado hacía ya una semana. Tanto Yui como Kyouko lloraban el retraso con los tomos de Mirakurun entre las manos.

Miedo al fracaso, ¿eh?

Despertó con un respingo cuando el despertador sonó: _"Buenos días, hemos venido a jugarle una broma a Yui-senpai…"._ Acalló la voz de su kouhai Oomuro antes de que se escuchara la de Kyouko. Alistó sus cosas de mala gana y se alistó para ir al instituto. Bostezando, caminaba por las tranquilas calles de su ciudad cuyo ambiente era cada vez más cálido.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ayano a diez metros de ella, apoyada en el barandal de un pequeño puente de paso sobre un canal de agua. Entre sus manos, llevaba su chaqueta de color guindo que le había puesto sobre los hombros la tarde anterior, la apretaba contra su regazo… ¿sería posible que…? Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron de forma abrupta cuando le vio voltear hacia ella. Yui entreabrió los labios para decir su nombre, pero sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron sonido alguno.

—Y-Yui — musitó ella.

Pasaron unos instantes que parecieron convertirse en horas; entonces Ayano se decidió a acercarse a paso inseguro. Le mostró una sonrisa tímida y le extendió su chaqueta.

—Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude regresártela — miró a otro lado con el ceño fruncido —. N-No es que me preocupara ni nada.

—Gracias — Yui le recibió la prenda con ambas manos con una expresión apenada.

—Emm… también, quiero agradecerte lo de ayer — la de pelo violeta sacó una pequeña bolsita de colores de su maletín de la escuela y se lo dio con las temblorosas manos.

Yui alzó las cejas, sorprendida, mientras tomaba la bolsita y revisaba el contenido. Se trataba de una cadenita plateada con una estrella como decoración principal, una sensación cálida inundó su alborotado corazón y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, no habría sabido qué hacer — hizo una leve reverencia –. Lamento haberte causado problemas.

—Me alegra haberte ayudado — ya no logró sostener la mirada y solo volteó a otro lado —. Gra-Gracias por el detalle… es muy linda.

—¿En serio te gustó, Yui? — el que le dijera por su nombre sin honorífico le estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa —. N-No es que lo hubiera comprado especialmente para ti — Ayano se cruzó de brazos —. Así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas, era lo que sobraba en la tienda.

—E-Es muy hermosa — tenía la vista fija en las brillantes decoraciones color tornasol que adornaban la estrella plateada —. L-La voy a usar…

—¡¿Ja?! ¿Qué dices? — regañó Ayano sin mirarle a los ojos —. ¡Si no hay más remedio!

De pronto, Ayano le quitó la pequeña cadena, abrió el seguro y con el rostro muy rojo, se acercó a Yui y rodeó su cuello. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto y su respiración se entrecortó, como si tuviera que controlarla a voluntad… se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ayano sobre su nuca mientras le ponía el objeto. Intentó decir algo, pero ella estaba a solo unos centímetros. Olía tan bien.

¿Qué era eso? Yui estaba comenzando a desesperarse mientras sentía unas ganas incontrolables de besarle. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Sabía que estaba muriéndose de locura por dentro? Algo nuevo despertó dentro de ella y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—¿C-Cómo está T-Toshinou Kyouko? — la vicepresidenta rompió el contacto visual de forma abrupta y se volteó, aun así, podía ver sus orejas enrojecidas.

Por ese breve instante, Yui había olvidado a Kyouko y el deber que tenía de terminar su manga. Tomó aire y se decidió, cayendo a la tierra, no podía perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas mientras su mejor amiga le necesitaba; caminó al lado de Ayano y explicó con seriedad.

—Ella está bien, se quedó donde Akari anoche, no vendrá hoy a clases.

Esa fue la última vez en diez días, que Yui le habló Ayano con normalidad. A partir de esa misma mañana, comenzó a evitar su compañía a toda costa para no caer más en ese embrujo del que estaba siendo presa. Cuando la vicepresidenta se acercaba, ella siempre tenía algo que hacer: o huía con Akari y con Chinatsu-chan o se iba al Club de Entretenimiento. Cuando Kyouko volvió a las clases de la Preparatoria, fue mucho más fácil evitar todo tipo de encuentro o conversación más allá del saludo.

Día y noche durante los siguientes días, sin que nadie más que Akari lo supiera, se dedicaba al manga de Kyouko; dibujaba a más no poder y su amiga pelirroja iba a su casa para ayudarle todas las tardes. El nivel de sus dibujos era más o menos aceptable y aunque ya solo le faltaban diez hojas, su avance era tan lento que a menudo entraba en pánico y no tomaba descanso alguno. Algunas noches solo dormía dos horas y de nuevo se levantaba para continuar.

* * *

Chitose veía cómo su amiga de pelo violeta se iba apagando poco a poco, después de lo ocurrido con Kyouko-san (que se la pasaba presumiendo el yeso que tenía como si fuera un trofeo); todas las ilusiones y el brillo en sus ojos que había cultivado desde hacía dos meses antes de que terminara el anterior año escolar… iban desapareciendo. La muchacha de lentes ya no tenía fantasía alguna pues por alguna razón una cada vez más ojerosa Yui-san ya no se acercaba a Ayano-chan, huía de ella o solo le saludaba y se iba con Kyouko-san y las de primer año.

Ayano se la pasaba decaída en la sala del Consejo y ni siquiera sonreía con las divertidas ocurrencias de Oomuro-san siendo regañada por Furutani-san. Chitose veía cómo poco a poco su mejor amiga se apagaba y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Los días pasaban y una sola persona rondaba su cabeza: Akaza-san.

Fue un miércoles antes de comenzar las clases de la mañana en que Chitose se decidió en ir a buscar a la chica pelirroja y probar su suerte apelando a sus instintos de amiga de la infancia. Hacía algunos días las cosas parecían avanzar bien sin interferencia de nadie, pero desde que Kyouko-san apareció con esa lesión en el brazo; todo se había ido al tacho. Era momento de intervenir, ya no soportaba ver triste a Ayano-chan.

Bajó las gradas y caminó a paso lento pero seguro hacia el aula de Akaza-san. Para su suerte, pudo ubicarle sentada en el centro del aula alistando sus cosas para el día y teniendo una charla animada con Yoshikawa-san. Sin dudarlo, le pidió a una de las chicas de primero que le avisaran que alguien le estaba buscando.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la dulce Akaza-san se levantara y feliz, fuera a su encuentro.

—¡Ikeda-senpai! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! — dijo, juntando las manos y esbozando una amplia pero sencilla sonrisa.

—Hola, Akaza-san, ¿cómo estás? — le preguntó de forma casual.

—Estoy bien, Ikeda-senpai, ¡ayer logré destacar en la clase de pintura! Ejeje — rió apenada —. Últimamente mis dibujos han mejorado mucho, la profesora estaba sorprendida.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Akaza-san, cada día estás superándote más — sonrió Chitose, luego se decidió a tantear —. Nee, nee, Akaza-san…

—Oh, ¿si, Ikeda-senpai?

—Últimamente Kyouko-san y Yui-san han estado muy distantes de Ayano-chan y yo — dijo con casual preocupación —. Me preguntaba si les pasó algo, estamos muy tristes sin ellas, especialmente Ayano-chan — suspiró —. Estaba comenzando a llevarse tan bien con Yui-san.

—Eh…

Fue entonces en que la chica de lentes notó que los ojos de Akaza-san se abrieron de par en par y se llevó una mano a la nuca, evidentemente nerviosa. Años de leer las expresiones de una tsundere le hicieron una experta en darse cuenta cuando una persona ocultaba algo o intentaba fingir, en el caso actual, Akaza-san no era muy buena disimulando sus gestos.

—Me preguntaba si Yui-san ya no quiere hablar con Ayano-chan o hicimos algo que le desagradó — se mostró entristecida —. Pensé en acudir a ti porque ella es muy tímida, sabes.

—N-No es que no quiera, Ikeda-senpai — Akaza-san bajó la vista —. Está muy ocupada con el manga de Kyouko-chan, está muy estresada — suspiró –. No quiere que Kyouko-chan lo sepa pero se está sobre esforzando.

—¿Aun trabaja en el manga? — Chitose alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

Ese era un nuevo dato que de cierta forma le ayudó a conectar algunos eventos. Una idea cruzó su mente.

—Akaza-san, verás…

* * *

Por la tarde de ese miércoles, Akari caminaba al lado de Yui-chan hacia su casa para continuar con el trabajo. Tenía una expresión algo tensa por los pensamientos que aquejaban su cabeza: por todo lo acontecido, las reacciones y la conversación que tuvo con Kyouko-chan en su casa hacía algunos días; logró deducir que a Yui-chan sí le gustaba Sugiura-senpai. ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto? Era casi más que obvio, Yui-chan nunca se puso de esa forma por nada ni por nadie. No solo eso, aquél sentimiento era correspondido.

Dirigió la mirada a su amiga de la infancia, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se notaba estresada y con una sombra de angustia cruzando su semblante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no era buena fingiendo gestos e Ikeda-senpai se había dado cuenta de ello, prueba de eso fue el que le hubiera pedido ayuda para acercar a Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai. Su senpai también sabía de los sentimientos mutuos de esas dos, las únicas que no parecían imaginarlo siquiera eran ellas mismas.

Akari se sentía en una encrucijada, a cada momento en que pensaba en que sí era buena idea echarles una mano a Yui-chan y Sugiura-senpai; Chinatsu-chan volvía a su mente. ¿No estaría traicionándole al hacer eso? Ella, ¿que le ayudó tanto a acercarse a Yui-chan en el pasado? Ella, ¿que le prometió que le ayudaría? Incluso tenían citas de práctica.

¿Acaso debía decidir quién le importaba más o a quién quería más? ¿A Yui-chan o a Chinatsu-chan? ¡Kyaa! Ella no haría eso. No podía hacerlo, quería a todas sus amigas por igual y Chinatsu-chan tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón. No podía fallarle.

" _Lo siento, Ikeda-senpai",_ pensó para sí, _"no puedo ayudarte, ya hice una promesa."_

Llegaron a la casa de Yui-chan, dejaron sus cosas contra la pared frente a la mesita del té. Akari quiso comenzar a preparar algo para poder merendar mientras trabajaban, pero lo primero que hizo su amiga de la infancia; fue sacar los materiales del manga y en silencio ponerse a trabajar con premura. Fruncía mucho el ceño y se notaba ojerosa, se desesperaba cuando los dibujos no le salían bien y más aún porque tardaba mucho tiempo. Incluso había adoptado un tic nervioso en que cada vez que tenía que rehacer un cuadro, giraba entre sus dedos la estrellita de un collar que tenía en el cuello.

Dolía verle así.

Después de preparar un jugo natural y servirlo en vasos, Akari fue a sentarse a su lado y comenzó a pintar en completo silencio, cada vez faltaba menos. De rato en rato, echaba miradas de reojo al trabajo de su amiga.

—Hoy hablé con Ikeda-senpai — comenzó después de quince minutos, Yui-chan detuvo sus desesperados e inexpertos trazos —. Está preocupada por Kyouko-chan y tú.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó de forma casual bebiendo un poco del jugo.

—Que ya no pasan mucho tiempo con ella y con Sugiura-senpai — Yui-chan pareció detenerse con el vaso en los labios al escuchar ese último nombre. Pero siguió bebiendo con tensa "tranquilidad".

—Es por causa del trabajo, cuando terminemos todo volverá a la normalidad — le respondió con una leve sonrisa que se notaba forzada. Regresó a los dibujos.

Pasaron otros quince incómodos minutos y de pronto, Yui-chan resopló y borró todo el cuadro que tanto le había costado hacer. Como siempre, para comenzar de nuevo, sacó el pequeño collar de entre los pliegues de su camisa y giró la pequeña estrella entre sus dedos con desesperación. Akari arrugó las cejas, entristecida.

—Yui-chan — le llamó con suavidad —. Qué lindo collar...

—¿Eh? — Yui volteó hacia ella —. Gracias. Me lo dio A... — dudó un momento —. A-Ayano…

—Es muy lindo, ejeje, me gustaría tener uno así — puso una mano en la nuca y rió apenada —. Sugiura-senpai es muy amable…

—S-Sí…

Yui-chan bajó la vista y de un momento a otro, se levantó de su lugar y fue al baño. Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos más y Akari comenzó a preocuparse. Se puso de pie y tocó la puerta.

—Yui-chan, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien — pero esa voz se oía quebrada.

¡Kyaa! ¡Yui-chan estaba llorando! Era imposible no darse cuenta. Abrió la puerta con premura y se encontró con lo que más temía, Yui-chan estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera con ambas manos tapando su rostro colorado por las lágrimas.

—¡Yui-chan! — Corrió hacia ella y le abrazó con fuerza, apoyándole en su pecho y acariciando su cabeza con cuidado —.

—Ya no puedo más, Akari — dijo Yui-chan entre sollozos —. Todo esto es muy estresante, no puedo dibujar bien, no he dormido y sigo sin avanzar… no terminaré y le fallaré a Kyouko. Dejé todo de lado para esto y no puedo concentrarme, ¡estoy desesperada!

—Yui-chan, ¿por qué no puedes concentrarte? — Akari le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Siento que yo tuve la culpa del accidente que tuvo Kyouko — explicó su amiga —. Porque Kyouko se le declaró a Ayano, ella le rechazó y ella en su tontería de escapar tuvo ese accidente.

—Yui-chan…

—Ahora Kyouko ya no puede dibujar por mi culpa y le costó tanto que le dieran oportunidad en esa revista que yo… fallé como amiga, Akari — su voz se relajó un poco —. Y no puedo evitarlo… cuando veo a Ayano, yo… — se separó de Akari y esta vez estalló en desesperación llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y girándola graciosamente —. ¡Ahh! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No debes verme así, Akari! ¡AHH! ¡QUIERO MORIR!

—Yui-chan…

Akari soltó una suave risilla y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, mirando directo a los habituales ojos vacíos y esta vez llorosos de Yui-chan.

—No te preocupes, somos amigas.

Sonrió, decidiendo que era suficiente de toda esa situación y más aun cuando ella podía ayudar a que las cosas mejoraran. No podía ver a una amiga sufrir así por una cosa como esa, por lo que había leído se suponía que el enamorarse debía ser una experiencia linda; no algo tortuoso que trajera sufrimiento, culpa y desesperación. Más aun si Sugiura-senpai correspondía los sentimientos de Yui-chan y ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Kyouko-chan.

" _Perdóname, Chinatsu-chan",_ pensó, pero aquello ya estaba fuera de lugar. Ya no podía ver así a Yui-chan y definitivamente, después le enviaría un mensaje de texto a Ikeda-senpai para comunicarle su decisión de ayudarle con su plan.

—Yui-chan — comenzó, decidida —. Kyouko-chan nunca se le declaró a Sugiura-senpai, solo le preguntó quién le gustaba.

—¿Eh? — Yui-chan alzó las cejas.

—Sugiura-senpai le describió el tipo de persona que era la persona que le gustaba — explicó Akari —. Entonces Kyouko-chan dijo tu nombre y se puso a bailar. Como estaba lloviendo, resbaló…

—¿Eh?

—Estás desconcentrada y no avanzas porque piensas que es tu culpa, Yui-chan — la pelirroja sonrió y negó con la cabeza —. Kyouko-chan nunca te culparía por eso.

—Pero…

—Sabes, creo que por hoy deberíamos descansar, lo necesitas, Yui-chan. Acabaremos más rápido después si tenemos la mente despejada — rió apenada —. Ejeje, hasta tuve presencia en la clase de arte…

—Oh, Akari — Yui-chan le sonrió con dulzura —. Gracias por estar aquí, le diré a Kyouko que ya no te moleste con lo de tu presencia.

—¿Eh? — la muchacha hizo su habitual gracioso puchero —. ¿Tú también, Yui-chan?

—Ya, ya — el semblante de Yui-chan volvió a la normalidad y solo le dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza con una tranquila sonrisa —. Entonces creo que me daré un baño y trataré de dormir un poco.

—Así se habla, Yui-chan — Akari se puso de pie —. Yo guardaré las cosas e iré por ingredientes para la cena, llamaré a Kyouko-chan y Chinatsu-chan para que la preparemos juntas.

—Sería genial, gracias Akari — sonrió Yui-chan.

* * *

Después del baño, Yui se sentía mucho más tranquila y se acostó para una siesta mientras esperaba a que Akari regresara. Se puso una playera color guindo y un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo para poder abrirle la puerta a su amiga pelirroja cuando volviera a tocar el timbre. Suspiró y trató de no pensar en nada, de todas maneras ya no tenía fuerzas para ello, solo sabía que después de la conversación con Akari un peso en su interior se había ido para siempre.

Tuvo extraños sueños con los personajes del manga de Kyouko. En ellos, Chitose tenía sangrados nasales por fantasías con Naomi y Yuriko; las protagonistas. Chinatsu hacía extraños dibujos que asustaban a Akari al punto en que sus bollos saltaban de su cabeza y cobraban vida propia; persiguiendo a Kyouko por todo el lugar y asustando a los personajes del manga.

El sonido del timbre le levantó de un sobresalto, por suerte. Qué sueño tan extraño. Vio la hora en su reloj despertador y frunció el ceño al ver que ya eran las siete de la noche, ¿pues a dónde había ido Akari para tardar tanto? Se quedó dormida durante dos horas. Se levantó con pesadez, ordenó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta a paso tranquilo. Apretó el botón del timbre…

Su corazón por poco se le salía de su pecho al ver a esa persona en la pantalla…

Abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y la única palabra que pudo articular, fue su nombre.

—Ayano…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _ **Aprovecho este espacio para recomendarles un fanfic de nuestro amigo HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, titulado Cuentos de la Nieve. No es un fanfic común pues se desarrolla en un universo alterno de fantasía con los personajes de Yuru Yuri. Podemos ver un desarrollo muy interesante en cuando a ChitoAka se refiere, para los que les guste esta pareja y aunque no, les aseguro que pasarán momentos entretenidos leyéndola al ver a nuestros personajes de siempre protagonizando una historia fuera del ámbito escolar y manteniendo papeles fuera de lo común.**_

 _ **Saludos :)**_


	10. Tú y yo

**Holaaaa queridos lectores del mundo ardiendo… ok no xD lo digo por lo del YuixAyano 7u7 pero hoy estoy muy feliz de traerles este capítulo porque en verdad, me gustó mucho escribirlo. Ejem, además llegamos a más de 100 comentarios! Eso me alegra mucho en verdad, gracias por su apoyo. Antes de responder a algunas cuestiones, agradecerles a:**

 **Caher1998, TMizuko, 3-Mike, Whitelink16, AaronVS3, AlexandraArcher, nadaoriginal, Australopithecus, Lucifer Von Seckendorff, Nat-kun kori, Australopithecus 02, Shikishima-san**

 **Veo comentarios de personas nuevas en el fic :3 sean bienvenidos w**

 **Ahora respondiendo algunas cuestiones:**

 **-No me hubiera gustado ahondar una pelea entre Kyouko y Yui, creo que si hacía eso habría abandonado la esencia de Yuru Yuri; además nunca me ha agradado la idea de amigas peleándose por alguien más, pues habría hecho quedar a Ayano como una manzana de la discordia… y no me habría gustado eso.**

 **-Kyouko no estaba trabajando en un doujin, sino en un manga original para una revista importante, por eso estaba más que sobre esforzándose en ello.**

 **-Ya que en secundaria usaban la sala del club de té sin autorización, no creo que hubieran devuelto las llaves de éste al salir de la secundaria.**

 **-Ni en el anime ni en el manga aparecen guardias en la entrada de la secundaria y de todas maneras, Ayano y Yui habrían estado usando los uniformes de la Preparatoria Nanamori, por lo que no creo que les hubieran impedido la entrada a la Secundaria Nanamori.**

 **-Uso los sufijos de nombre "Kyouko-chan, Kyouko-san", blah blah xD incluso en la voz del narrador para darle más realismo al punto de vista de cada personaje y diferenciarlos mejor entre sí. Además, me parece un detalle importante al menos desde el punto de vista de Ayano.**

 **Creo que con eso resuelvo algunos puntos, si tienen dudas, ya saben. Ahora por fin vamos al capítulo, saludos y feliz lectura :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Tú y yo**

—Y-Yui-san — fue lo único que dijo Ayano cuando la susodicha abrió la puerta.

—Hola… — musitó.

Yui se quedó pasmada ante la sorpresiva imagen de la muchacha fuera de su departamento, hasta se sintió tentada a pedirle que le diera una bofetada o algo para despertar de ese sueño. Ayano siempre era tan bella, con esa mirada tierna y tímida, esa forma de vestir tan sencilla pero linda. El verde limón siempre le quedaba muy bien.

—Y-Yo, Chitose me dijo que necesitabas ayuda — alzó la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo —. Con el manga de To… Kyouko-san.

—P-P… ¿eh? — Yui se escuchó a sí misma titubeando, pero reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo mal educada que estaba siendo. Se hizo a un lado apresuradamente y sonrió nerviosa —. Pasa, Ayano.

—Lamento la intromisión — dijo Ayano con mucho respeto.

Sin embargo, se quedó en la pequeña sección de entrada que aparentaba ser el vestíbulo, se notaba muy avergonzada.

—L-Lo siento — intentó —. C-Chitose me dijo que le habías dicho a Akaza-san que necesitabas ayuda hoy… c-con el manga de To… Kyouko-san.

—¿Eh? — Yui no entendía en lo absoluto, ella nunca le dijo nada a Chitose, de hecho llevaba casi dos semanas sin hablarle de forma personal.

La mención de Akari le dio una idea. ¿Acaso la chica pelirroja decidió jugarle aquella broma? No, ella no era ese tipo de persona. Un momento, ¿acaso quería ayudarle? Yui se sonrojó al instante ante aquella idea y solo evitó la mirada escudriñadora de la chica de cabello violeta, quien le veía con tal fijeza que sentía como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Ayano bajó un poco la mirada, hacia su cuello, a Yui se le hizo dificultoso el respirar, su corazón estaba dando latidos rápidos y casi sin ritmo. Una vez más, la chica _gamer_ se preguntaba cómo y cuándo dejó que la _tsundere_ entrara tanto en su cabeza y en su corazón. Se estaba volviendo idiota, tanto que podría hacer competencia con Kyouko.

—Yui-san… e-estás usando la cadena que te di — la muchacha posó una mano sobre su pecho y cogió la pequeña estrella, luego le soltó y frunció el ceño —. ¡N-No es que me importe ni nada!

—Es… — Yui se decidió a tener un poco más de valor —. E-Es mi amuleto de la suerte.

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

—Ayano, puedes dejar tus cosas aquí — la muchacha le sonrió con su habitual amabilidad y por fin le hizo entrar por completo a su departamento.

No podía decirle que ella nunca le dijo nada a Chitose, pues generaría una situación de incómoda confusión que haría sentir mal a Ayano y tal vez trataría de irse. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Yui ya no tenía vergüenza de decir que no quería que se fuera; le había extrañado tanto durante todos esos días, siempre pensando que ella tenía la culpa de lo que le había pasado a Kyouko. Pero Akari le abrió los ojos contándole la verdad. Ya podía al menos disfrutar el momento que tenía a solas con la _tsundere_.

—Sabes, Ayano — comenzó Yui, tratando de darse seguridad a sí misma, la muchacha solo alzó la vista —. Con Akari, decidimos a último momento que hoy descansaríamos del trabajo con el manga. Tal vez olvidó decírselo a Chitose.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces Akaza-san no vendrá? — Ayano se alborotó, luego desvió la vista —. C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, n-no quiero incomodarte.

—¡No! No me incomodas — Yui suspiró —. M-Me… t-tu compañía me gusta mucho.

—¡Kyaa! — la muchacha apretó los párpados, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda —. ¿Qué estás diciendo? N-No es que me importe…

—¿Puedes quedarte?

—¡N-No tengo opción! — la vicepresidenta dejó su postura defensiva y volteó a mirarle con una sonrisa apenada —. ¿Te ayudo a preparar la cena?

—Ya sé, te prepararé pudín.

—E-Espera… ¡Funami Yui-san!

Yui se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió a la salida sin dudar ni un momento. Solo rió para sus adentros por la reacción de Ayano, quien fue detrás de ella pues "no le quedaba otra opción". Podía acostumbrarse a eso, solo debía armarse de valor para ser directa y no dar rodeos ante las cosas que quería hacer y que sabía que en el fondo la _tsundere_ también deseaba.

El camino al supermercado ya no fue silencioso ni incómodo, Ayano decía juegos de palabras constantemente al mencionar todos los ingredientes que necesitaban para hacer el pudín y por primera vez, Yui reía sin desviar la mirada, pero sí tapándose el rostro y conteniéndose de hacer alguna escena divertida. De esa misma forma le respondía con otros puns aun más poderosos y también le sacaba lágrimas de risa a la _tsundere._

Por un momento, olvidaron esos días en que no hablaban y mientras compraban lo necesario para la cena, Yui sintió como si ya fueran una pareja e incluso la encargada de la tienda les miró con curiosidad al ver lo bien que se entendían. Quién lo diría, solo bastaba dejar de avergonzarse por la gracia que le causaba la forma de hablar de Ayano, quien parecía aprovechar sus reacciones al máximo.

Salieron con las bolsas en la mano y Yui escuchaba con atención lo que Ayano le contaba, hablaba acerca de un experimento que intentó hacer su kouhai Oomuro-san poniendo una serpiente de peluche en la bolsa de Furutani-san, _"quiero ver si sus pechos saltan hasta el techo por el susto",_ había dicho. ¿Qué diablos? Eso había terminado en tragedia, quien casi se estrellaba contra el techo de la sala del Consejo fue la misma Oomuro-san.

Ayano se veía tan linda cuando hablaba de cosas que le divertían. Aunque aun mantenía la voz suave, sus ojos brillaban de emoción mientras explicaba lo divertidas que eran las tardes en el Consejo desde que sus dos kouhais habían vuelto con ellas. Pero también recordaba con nostalgia a sus senpais de tercer año con quienes no pudieron compartir tanto como hubieran querido.

Antes de comenzar a cocinar, Ayano tomó la mano derecha de Yui y le revisó la herida que ya casi cicatrizaba. Le regañó al tiempo que le agradecía a Akaza-san (aunque no estuviera allí), que le hubiera atendido la lesión en los días en que ella no pudo hacerlo. Yui solo alzaba las cejas y entreabría la boca, sorprendida; diablos, estaba sonrojándose demasiado de solo pensar que Ayano parecía una esposa preocupada.

Un momento, ¡¿esposa?! ¡¿Cuándo la cosa se había tornado tan seria?! Ella aun seguía inútilmente sin poder decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

Yui puso todo su empeño en preparar el pudín más delicioso que Ayano hubiera probado jamás mientras ella preparaba la cena, le veía de rato en rato incluso con admiración por lo confiada que se notaba al mezclar los ingredientes. A las ocho de la noche, ya tenían un rico curry con arroz y pudín de postre. El plato principal sabía tan delicioso que Yui no reparó en servirse otra ración.

—¿Te gustó, Yui? — le preguntó Ayano con curiosidad, se cruzó de brazos —. N-No es que lo haya preparado así para ti o algo.

—Está en verdad delicioso — aseguró Yui saboreando el picante del curry que estaba en su punto.

—Esa forma de preparar me la ensañó mi mamá — sonrió la _tsundere._

Al instante, la mirada de Ayano se ensombreció, luego bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? — Yui alzó las cejas, preocupada.

—E-Es… no he dejado de hablar… lo siento — miró a un costado.

—E-Emm… — la muchacha arrugó las cejas y también desvió la mirada.

—E-Es… — Ayano dio un largo suspiro sin verle a la cara—. Pensé que e-estabas molesta c-conmigo — titubeó.

Yui se dio cuenta que la muchacha no diría más que eso, pero era suficiente para entenderle. Ella se referiría a la forma en que le estuvo evitando durante todos esos días. ¿Sería posible eso? La chica fuerte, confiable y "genial" que le gustaba a Ayano, ¿era ella? Sonaba tan hermoso y a la vez utópico, tanto que su corazón daba saltitos de solo pensarlo. Si la vicepresidenta realmente sentía algo por ella, entonces Yui le habría lastimado huyendo de ella de esa manera. Habría pensado de nuevo que le odiaba o algo parecido.

—Me saturé con el manga de Kyouko — intentó explicar, pero la muchacha no parecía animarse.

Yui frunció el ceño y a pesar de que moría de los nervios, se llenó de valor una vez más en esa noche. Se acercó a Ayano e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para ignorar el temblor en sus brazos; se arrodilló a su lado y rodeó los hombros de ella con suavidad.

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué haces, Yui?! — a pesar del grito al cielo que pegó Ayano, no intentó separarse.

Yui cerró los ojos, apoyó su quijada en la cabeza de Ayano y le acarició un brazo con cuidado. ¡Demonios! ¡Qué calidez! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Su corazón ya se habría salido de su pecho si no hubiera sido fisiológicamente imposible! Disfrutó del momento, aquello se sentía hermoso, se sentía increíble, casi irreal. Se sintió morir y revivir en una milésima de segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que la _tsundere_ se apoyaba contra su pecho aun a pesar de que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, pero poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

¿Entonces sí era posible? Yui era la persona fuerte, confiable y genial que le gustaba a Ayano. ¿Cómo fue que la _tsundere_ fue a fijarse en alguien como ella?

Yui abrió los párpados, su corazón latía a mil por minuto y una de sus manos se aventuró a acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha con mucha delicadeza, pero muy segura.

Vio que Ayano aun no comía el postre, tal vez se lo daría después…

Ayano levantó la mirada, Yui le miró a los ojos y pudo notar que brillaban mucho, demasiado tal vez.

Akari solía emitir un aura brillante cuando decía cosas demasiado tiernas para alguien de su edad…

La distancia entre ellas se redujo tan solo un centímetro y el resto del mundo dejó de existir de un momento a otro, solo sentía la conexión que había entre ellas. Ayano cerró los párpados y entreabrió los labios. Yui se sintió poseída por alguna fuerza que aun desconocía y que en ese momento ni le interesaba averiguar qué demonios era.

Adrenalina… oh, claro…

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, Yui por fin cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios a los de Ayano y aunque sintió en sus brazos cómo el cuerpo de la muchacha se agitaba apenas, no le soltó. No quería soltarle nunca y no quería que ese momento acabara jamás. Era dulce, era suave, era indescriptible. Por poco caía desmayada cuando los brazos de la chica _tsundere_ se aferraban a la espalda de su playera, arrugándola apenas.

En ese breve momento, Yui supo que ya no tenía salvación. Si antes al menos tenía la certeza de que olvidaría a Ayano con el paso del tiempo hasta que llegara el verano, ahora se sabía presa de sus encantos. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, aquél era su primer beso y se lo dio a la persona que admiraba y que le gustaba por todo lo que era…

Sin embargo, pronto sintió que las manos de Ayano tiraban de su playera con fuerza y rompía el beso bruscamente. Yui aun se sentía en las nubes, por lo que solo alzó las cejas al tiempo en que se daba cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban muy calientes; estaría sonrojada. Se llevó una mano a la boca, pero pronto, los rápidos movimientos de la _tsundere_ le hicieron volver a la realidad. La susodicha se puso de pie a toda velocidad y parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos… un momento, ¿qué?

—Y-yo, perdóname, Funami-san — se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y habló muy rápido, casi atropellando las palabras, respiraba de forma entrecortada —. S-solo me aproveché de tu amabilidad y-yo — alzó su mochila del suelo —. L-lo siento… d-debes odiarme…

—Esp-

—No es que me importe realmente — se colgó la mochila y casi salía huyendo del departamento de Yui.

La chica _gamer_ se quedó allí de rodillas, perpleja, aun mirando la puerta.

* * *

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?! Ayano bajaba las gradas a toda velocidad y con lágrimas en los ojos, su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que podía oírlo mientras golpeaba su pecho a toda velocidad. No esperó al ascensor siquiera, debía escapar de ese lugar. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió besar a Yui-san? ¿Qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza? ¡Ahora ella debía odiarle! ¡De seguro pensaba que se había aprovechado de su hospitalidad!

" _¡Sugiura Ayano, eres una tonta!",_ se gritó a sí misma apretando los párpados y corriendo calle abajo hacia la estación. Llamó la atención de varios transeúntes, pero ya era imposible que su vergüenza fuera mayor. Estaba aterrada y no tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría aquello cuando volviera a ver a Yui-san. ¿Cómo pudo ponerse en evidencia de esa forma? Ya había sido suficiente con que To… Kyouko-san se hubiera dado cuenta quién le gustaba… ¿y ahora arruinarlo así? ¿Después de tantos días de no haber hablado casi nada?

Robó el primer beso de Yui-san.

Se sonrojó por completo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, también había sido el suyo y no podía dejar de repetir el momento en su mente. Eso era lo que más le desesperaba, que hubiera querido repetirlo. Pero de seguro Yui-san le odiaba.

¿Qué había hecho?

Llegó por fin a la estación jadeando sin control, la calle ya estaba un poco más vacía pues eran las nueve de la noche. Una chica de su edad andando por ahí a esas horas… ¡pero no era su culpa! Chitose le dijo que llevara todas las cosas necesarias para ayudar a Yui-san con el manga de To… Kyouko-san; TODA LA NOCHE. Se suponía que no debía regresar a su casa, pero definitivamente los planes habían cambiado y más aun porque su mejor amiga nunca se presentó y le dejó hacer semejante cosa.

Sí, Chitose tenía la culpa. Se llevó una mano a la frente desechando esa tonta conclusión, no estaba pensando con claridad y menos aun por la imagen mental que no abandonaba su cerebro. En esos momentos no era sincera respecto a lo que sentía, ni siquiera consigo misma; se odiaba por haber robado el beso de Yui-san. Pero en el fondo la emoción le invadía como una fiera a punto de devorar su ser. ¡Todo eso era tan complicado!

El tren llegó y Ayano se levantó del asiento de espera, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y aun respiraba agitada. Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y fue detrás de las pocas personas que se disponían a embarcar. De repente, alguien le sostuvo de la mano con firmeza.

Asustada, Ayano se dio la vuelta, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró con el rostro de Yui-san. Aspiró rápido.

—Espera… Ayano — le dijo Yui-san, tenía el rostro agachado y jadeaba, habría corrido todo el camino hasta allí.

—Y-Yui…

Vio que con la mano libre y de entre los pliegues de su playera, Yui-san sacaba el pequeño collar que ella misma le había regalado. Giró la pequeña estrella entre sus dedos al menos tres veces. Detrás de ellas, las puertas automáticas del tren se cerraron y éste comenzó a acelerar para irse del lugar.

—Perdóname — musitó Yui-san con la voz entristecida —. Yo fui quien te besó.

—¡N-No! Fue mi culpa…

—¿Cómo podría serlo? — Yui-san le miró con un cierto semblante de angustia —. No es tu culpa el que… me… — tomó aire y vio a otro lado, pero sonrió con tranquilidad —. Me haya enamorado de ti.

—¿Eh? — el rostro de Ayano retrocedió involuntariamente en una reacción de sorpresa.

Esa simple frase llenó su corazón de una calidez inmensurable y se sintió saltando de alegría por dentro, pero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza; incrédula. Una chica tan linda como Yui-san no podía haberse enamorado de ella…

—¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! — pero sabía que el rubor ya cubría sus mejillas casi por completo. Se cruzó de brazos, soltándose del agarre de Yui-san —. ¡N-No voy a creer eso!

—Es la verdad — la muchacha apretó los labios mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Resopló y le vio con esos ojos seguros y esa expresión fuerte que tanto le gustaba —. Eres una persona admirable, fuerte, responsable, amable y sobre todo… hermosa. Las veces que no puedes ser honesta con lo que sientes, para mí son tan tiernas y dulces.

—Y-Yui…

—Nunca mentiría sobre lo que siento, nunca antes me había enamorado.

Yui-san le miraba fijamente, sin titubear siquiera; se notaba muy decidida. Esa era la parte de ella que le había enamorado, a pesar de la presión… siempre se mantenía tan segura y fire con lo que quería. Ayano no sabía qué decir, pero debía aceptar que se sentía como en un sueño; por un momento, toda esa época triste que pasó a causa del rechazo indirecto de Kyouko-san; desapareció por completo. Contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de su propia inseguridad, la persona que le gustaba sí correspondía sus sentimientos.

—Ayano — Yui de nuevo tomó la pequeña estrella de su collar y la giró entre sus dedos una vez más pero sin dejar de mirarle —. ¿Te gustaría, ser mi…?

Pero Ayano le calló con un beso dulce en los labios. Un beso que parecía eterno y a la vez tan corto. Un beso que Yui le correspondió al instante. Un beso que una vez más, Ayano interrumpió empujándole los hombros con ambas manos.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabía que sus ojos estarían brillando sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sin desdibujar la expresión de sus labios, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y se mostró superior ante la mirada sorprendida de Yui. Pasó por su lado encaminándose a la salida de la estación, sabiendo que la muchacha le observaba aun desconcertada, pero comenzando a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

—No creas que volveré a hacerlo — le dijo con victorioso orgullo —. Esta vez no tenía otra opción.

—¿Debería sentirme afortunada? — Yui se acercó a ella y le vio con sus graciosos ojos vacíos.

Intercambiaron miradas por un instante, Yui miró a otro lado con una sonrisa genial y una mano sobre la cintura, mientras Ayano tapaba una tierna risilla con una mano cerrada sobre su quijada.

Regresaron al departamento de Yui y aunque Ayano quiso resistirse, al final no pudo decirle que no a la siempre tranquila sonrisa de Yui que le ofrecía un bocado de pudín de su cucharilla. Aunque pasaron el rato en silencio, Ayano sentía la mirada de la muchacha sobre ella y eso le ponía nerviosa. Estaba feliz, emocionada, ansiosa. No sabía cómo se sentía, pero no era para nada desagradable.

Nunca creyó que pasaría algo así entre ellas, en secundaria habría sido casi imposible porque no tenían idea de lo bien que podían llevarse si dejaban de ser reservadas la una con la otra. Sin embargo, los años y las situaciones se encargaron de acercarles y ahí estaban. Ayano no se lo había dicho, pero estaba enamorada de Yui y podía tener la certeza de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos pues se lo dijo con tanta confianza y firmeza; que le hizo sentir segura…

¡Aun así no se lo dejaría tan fácil! Era la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes después de todo.

Eran las nueve y treinta de la noche y ambas se sentaron frente a la televisión en silencio, en algún dorama que se estuviera transmitiendo. Ayano estaba feliz, pero muy avergonzada, creía haber sido maleducada con Yui; no podía ser sincera con sus sentimientos y terminaba siendo algo brusca por tratar de fingir. Sabía que de cierta forma, ya no tenía por qué "fingir", pero era su naturaleza.

—Ayano… — la de pelo violeta se estremeció al escuchar el llamado de Yui.

—¿S-Sí?

Se volteó hacia ella y solo se encontró con su rostro de perfil, viendo fijamente la televisión. Se transmitía una telenovela en la que la protagonista corría desesperadamente para alcanzar a su amor que estaba punto de irse a otro país. A Ayano le gustaban los shows románticos, pero se notaba que Yui preferiría las películas de terror o acción.

—¿Quieres…? — comenzó, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Giró la pequeña estrella del collar varias veces entre sus dedos, Ayano alzó las cejas al ver aquella acción por tercera vez. ¿Le daba seguridad?

—¿Sí, Y-Yui? — respondió la otra, algo insegura.

—Sal conmigo… — se giró hacia ella y le miró a los ojos, la de pelo violeta se sonrojó por completo.

—¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?! — con una fuertísima (pero agradable) presión en el pecho, le dio la espalda. _"Vamos, debes ponerte retos de vez en cuando",_ se dijo a sí misma y apretó los párpados.

—M-Me refiero… — oyó la entrecortada voz de Yui —. A-A que s-seamos… p-pareja…

Ayano alzó las cejas al notar que la otra muchacha se estaba esforzando mucho por decirle lo que sentía mientras ella solo se la pasaba negándose. _"Vamos, Sugiura Ayano, dile tus verdaderos sentimientos"._ ¡Kyaa! ¡Pero era difícil! Muy difícil en verdad.

—L-Lo siento, creo que me precipité…

—¡No! ¡No es eso! — se giró a toda velocidad y se encontró con el semblante entristecido de Yui, quien desvió la mirada con seriedad.

A pesar de lo ocurrido en la estación, no habían concretado nada en realidad, era muy probable que la chica _gamer_ lo viera necesario para estar segura. Qué tierna. Los recuerdos de esos tristes meses llorando el que To… Kyouko-san le hubiera rechazado de manera indirecta ya solo eran distantes memorias de un pasado incierto; pasado borrado por una sola persona que estuvo ahí. Siempre. Ayano tomó aire, se decidió por fin y sonrió con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba; alzó la mano de Yui entre las suyas y le vio a los ojos.

—Saldré contigo — sonrió orgullosa cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño —. No tengo otra opción.

—¡Uwa! ¿En serio? — qué linda se veía Yui cuando se alegraba por algo.

—Oh vamos, no vayas a dar brincos por la sala — se burló Ayano haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Todavía lo recuerdas?! — la expresión de horror de su… ¿novia? (¡kyaa!) le hizo reír.

—Juju — puso ambas manos en la cintura con un porte victorioso —. Nunca lo podría olvidar, calamar.

—¡Pjoo!

Se quedaron un rato más viendo la televisión y a momentos, Yui y Ayano intercambiaban accidentalmente miradas y solo las desviaban de nuevo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, el silencio no era incómodo; era más bien agradable. Cuando apartaban la vista no ponían expresiones tensas y serias, sino suaves sonrisas.

Durante uno de esos intercambios de complicidad, Ayano sintió la mano de Yui apoyándose sobre la suya. A pesar de que el primer impulso de la vicepresidenta fue apartarla por vergüenza, solo se quedó ahí a disfrutar el momento. Ser sincera con sus sentimientos sí que costaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto dominaría el miedo.

A las diez y treinta de la noche, se dispusieron a armar los futones para dormir, pues Yui comenzaba a caer de sueño. Era evidente que no había dormido bien en los últimos días. La de pelo violeta fue al baño a ponerse un pijama color verde limón que usaba de vez en cuando y cuando salió, la otra ya estaba lista para apagar la luz.

Cada una se acostó en un futón y se quedaron viendo al techo por lo que parecieron ser horas, Ayano escuchó el movimiento de los cobertores del lado de Yui. La curiosidad le invadió y se volteó a mirarle, se dio cuenta de que ella se había volteado de costado y le observaba con fijeza. Sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa, Ayano no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tiempo en que su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre.

—Ayano...

—¡¿Je?! — se exaltó la susodicha, moría y revivía al mismo tiempo cada vez que Yui le llamaba por su nombre. Trató de calmarse —. ¿Qué sucede, Yui?

—¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado?

Pero más que una petición, aquello había sido una afirmación. Pues tan pronto terminó la pregunta y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Yui salía de su futón, levantaba apenas los cobertores de Ayano y se echaba a un lado suyo. La respiración de la vicepresidenta se agitó y su primera acción reflejo fue cubrirse el rostro con el cobertor, pero podía sentir el hombro de su… ¿novia? (¡kyaa!) pegado al suyo.

—¡N-No tengo opción! — intentó.

—No la tienes — Yui le sonrió con dulzura y le abrazó con cuidado.

Ayano se acurrucó en su regazo y por primera vez, se sintió segura.

 _Continuará…_


	11. Primavera

**Hola gente bonita y kul, lamento no haber publicado en tanto tiempo :/ mis proyectos en curso no me dejaron dedicarme al fic, pero bueno aquí les traigo este capítulo y avisarles que regresaré a las publicaciones normales. Respondiendo a algunas dudas, el fic aun da para más, pues no solo quiero quedarme en la declaración de Yui a Ayano y que ahora sean novias :3 me gustaría ir un poco más allá y resolver algunas tramas.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **3-Mike, TMizuko, Nat-kun kori, Whitelink16, AaronVS3, nadaoriginal, caher1998, AlexandraArcher, Australopithecus 02, Lucifer Von Seckendorff y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores :3**

 **Espero que les guste y de antemano disculparme si les resulta corto :3 a partir del siguiente capítulo, comienza la segunda parte de este fic n.n/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Primavera**

A la mañana siguiente, Yui despertó con el sonido de su despertador. Eran las seis treinta de la mañana del jueves y esa era la hora habitual en la que se ponía a jugar una partida de videojuegos para estar más despierta. Sintió algo cálido aferrado a ella y sonrió al saber quién le abrazaba con tanta fuerza. Suspiró y pegó a Ayano más aun contra sí y le dio suaves besos en la cabeza de rato en rato mientras dormía.

El día anterior había sido como un hermoso sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no debía despertar, pues era una realidad. Ayano por fin era su novia, por fin era _su tsundere._ No tenía idea de cómo fue que se enamoró de una chica como ella, tal vez se lo preguntaría después cuando su relación avanzara más.

A las siete de la mañana, Ayano se revolvió entre sus brazos al tiempo que abría los ojos con lentitud. Por un momento, no dijo nada; sin embargo, su quietud se vio perturbada por su sonrojo excesivo de siempre. Yui rió al verle tan tierna.

—Buenos días, Ayano —le dijo.

—Ho-Hola... Funami Yui-san —desvió la mirada y fingió estar enojada—. ¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

—Hace media hora —le sonrió Yui.

Con algo de nerviosismo, acarició la mejilla de Ayano con mucha suavidad. Ella le miró con esos ojos que brillaban cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos. Yui sentía su corazón palpitando cada vez más rápido.

—Te ves linda cuando duermes —le dijo.

—No soy la única —le respondió Ayano con ese tono de voz suave.

¡Uwa! Eso había sido como un flechazo directo al corazón. Yui le vio fijamente por un instante y al notar que Ayano de nuevo cerraba los ojos sin desviar la vista; quiso creer que le daba permiso para darle un beso.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud y le besó una vez más, una agradable corriente eléctrica corrió por su columna vertebral y su corazón dio más saltitos de gusto. Estuvo a punto de separarse, pero Ayano se aferró a ella una vez más y le abrazó con fuerza; Yui le correspondió y ya no hizo intento alguno por romper el beso.

Se estremeció al sentir cómo Ayano, en esa misma posición, flexionaba una rodilla. Diablos, diablos... estaba comenzando a sentir algo extraño y nuevo. Rayos, había olvidado que estaban acostadas. Cada vez que intentaba separarse de Ayano para controlar los latidos de su corazón, ella le empujaba de vuelta a sus labios. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y por un momento, olvidó que si seguían así, llegarían tarde a la Preparatoria.

Bah, ¿a quién le importaba la preparatoria si podía estar ahí feliz con su novia?

—¡Puaa! —Ayano se separó de ella de repente e inspiró con premura. Apretó los párpados sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y trató de normalizar su respiración.

Yui estaba extasiada ante aquella imagen y esos nuevos sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes. _"No, apenas están comenzando a salir",_ se dijo a sí misma, _"no lo arruines"._ Con una sobrenatural fuerza de voluntad, se contuvo de besarle de nuevo y más bien se incorporó para proceder a levantarse. No podía dejar de repetir todas esas sensaciones una y otra vez en su cabeza. Rayos, nunca nadie le había hecho perder la cabeza tan fácilmente.

—Yui, vamos a la escuela —Ayano tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro que no cambió por gestos enojados ni algo parecido. La chica _gamer_ le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Ayano se ponía su uniforme en el baño, Yui se cambió a toda velocidad pues tenía otros planes: corrió a la cocina, buscó entre sus cosas algún vaso o envase pequeño y encontró uno transparente con tapa azul. Del refrigerador, sacó el pudín que hizo el día anterior y puso una ración en el vaso. Sonrió satisfecha, pues se lo daría a Ayano.

Cuando ella entró a la cocina, solo se lo mostró con orgullo como si de un trofeo se tratase. A la muchacha de pelo violeta se le veía radiante y por poco le quitaba el postre y sonreía orgullosa con éste en ambas manos. Yui rió al ver sus gestos.

Prepararon un desayuno rápido pues ya era tarde, comieron y salieron por fin del departamento de Yui. Cuando cerró la puerta, Yui sintió los labios de Ayano sobre su mejilla dándole un beso tierno y dulce; cuando le miró, ella se volteó molesta y caminó rápido por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Yui negó con la cabeza en una sonrisa tranquila y después de girar su collar de estrella tres veces con la mano derecha, aceleró para alcanzarle.

En los últimos días, la temperatura comenzó a subir poco a poco hasta ese día en que los rayos del sol ofrecían un agradable calorcillo. La primavera se asomaba con algo de timidez, pero pronto las temperaturas subirían más rápido. Como en un escenario de una novela romántica, el trinar de las aves pequeñas acompañaba su camino. Ayano se agarró del brazo de Yui durante cinco minutos, se notaba radiante aunque a momentos parecía tratar de negarlo. Pero Yui respondía sus _puns_ con poderosas bromas que le hacían lagrimear de risa.

Se soltaba de su agarre, daba dos brincos hacia adelante y se daba la vuelta con una expresión bellísima y las manos detrás de la espalda sosteniendo su maletín de la preparatoria. Yui estaba encantada y para ella el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ya entraban a la preparatoria y decidían si hacer público o no su romance.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto por el momento y tal vez solo contarles a Chitose y a Akari para que les ayudaran a salir antes de sus respectivos clubes para que pudieran encontrarse.

—¿Entonces te acompaño a tu casa esta tarde? —se ofreció Yui con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Si insistes —Ayano soltó un gracioso bufido al tiempo en que se ponía los zapatos—. Y-Yui... ¿te gustaría que te ayudara con el manga de To...Kyouko-san?

—¡No te preocupes! —se negó la chica _gamer,_ apresurada—. Akari me ayudará.

—Ya te lo dije, si sigues sobre esforzándote así, enfermarás, Alcatraz —regañó su novia (¡uwa!), con ese juego de palabras. Yui se cubrió la cara en silencio. La de pelo violeta se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No creas que me preocupo por ti!

—Ya solo tengo cinco días para dibujar —comentó Yui cuando volvió a la normalidad y haciendo las cuentas con las manos—. La verdad es que no me vendría mal tu ayuda y la de Chitose.

—Entonces hoy Chitose y yo iremos a ayudarte —sonrió Ayano con amabilidad, luego levantó un puño en el aire—. ¡Vamos! ¡Fight, fight beach!

—¡Pjoo!

—¡Yui-senpai!

Esa voz tan conocida hizo que Yui diera un respingo del susto. Rayos, por un momento, había olvidado a Chinatsu-chan y por alguna razón; se sentía en graves problemas mientras veía la algo desconcertada expresión de Ayano. Yui se volteó con lentitud y se encontró con el rostro alegre y dulce de Chinatsu-chan.

—¡Yui-senpai! ¡Hoy tienes mejor semblante! —se lanzó a abrazarle con fuerza como siempre hacía, Yui solo rió algo apenada—. Estaba preocupada de que por culpa de Kyouko-senpai estuvieras sobre esforzándote.

—Hoy me encuentro mejor —respondió Yui con amabilidad.

—¡Buenos días, Sugiura-senpai! —sonrió Chinatsu-chan con una extraña entonación en ese _"senpai"_ final. Aunque tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Yui le vio algo nerviosa y solo se encontro con su mirada ensombrecida de azul y sus ojos vacíos e idénticos a los que la propia chica _gamer_ solía poner. No parecía muy contenta... ¡de hecho no estaba nada contenta! No era agradable que otra persona estuviera abrazando a su pareja de esa manera y en su frente, ¿o sí? Aunque eso Yui lo sabría mucho después. Por entonces, se limitaba a que Chinatsu-chan no fuera tan cariñosa.

—Hola, Yoshikawa-san... jeje —Ayano levantó una mano, algo insegura. Luego alzó su maletín—. Me adelantaré, Yui...

—E-Esp-

—Yui-senpai, veo que te llevas mejor con Sugiura-senpai —le sonrió Chinatsu-chan.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Yui, extrañada.

—Sugiura-senpai te ha llamado por tu nombre —la chica se encogió de hombros y caminó a su lado.

—Oh... es probable —la chica _gamer_ miró a otro lado, tratando de restarle importancia a ese asunto.

Subieron las gradas entre estudiantes apresuradas y otras que más bien se tomaban las cosas con calma, dejó a Chinatsu-chan en su clase y ella se dirigió a la suya. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, se encontraron con un escenario poco común pero que Yui ya imaginaba que sucedería, más aun si Ayano no se habría podido aguantar el contarle sobre su relación.

—¡Chi-Chitose! —con una mano, Ayano le agitaba una hoja de papel de un lado a otro para darle algo de aire mientras con la otra sostenía un pañuelo en su nariz que sangraba sin control.

—Ayano-chan, estoy tan feliz por ti —deliraba con la vista perdida—. "Ahora ya no serás de otra...", "déjame enseñarte esta noche..."... hyaaa...

—¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Chitose?! —Ayano se puso completamente roja y apretó los párpados—. ¡No vamos a hacer nada de eso! ¡Al menos...! —vio a otro lado y susurró con el rostro aun colorado—. Todavía no...

—¡Fuaa! —Yui intervino de un momento a otro y corrió a ayudar a Ayano con Chitose que terminaba por desmayarse.

La chica de gafas recuperó la compostura de golpe, se puso los lentes y levantó el dedo pulgar de forma triunfal.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamó—. ¡Tengo algo que hacer!

La albina salió corriendo del aula y se perdió escaleras abajo.

—Fuf... —Ayano resopló y se apoyó en sus brazos sobre su asiento, se notaba muy avergonzada.

—No te...

—¡Yui-nyaaan~! —el característico canturreo de Kyouko se hizo oír en todo el aula y la rubia saltó a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ten cuidado! —regañó Yui viéndole con los ojos vacíos, ella se notaba radiante—. Te vas a lastimar ese brazo.

—Ya lo puedo mover bien —sonrió Kyouko orgullosa mientras movía el hombro en círculos—. Creo que puedo volver a dibujar.

Yui y Ayano intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, entonces su novia salió al rescate.

—¿De qué hablas To...Kyouko-san? —le regañó—. El que puedas moverlo no quiere decir que puedas cometer alguna imprudencia, Florencia.

—¡Pfffoo! —Yui ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

—Además ya no te queda tiempo.

—Mooo —se quejó Kyouko.

* * *

Chitose bajaba las gradas a toda velocidad hacia el curso de Akaza-san. ¡Debía decirle que su plan había sido un éxito! Se cruzó con varias estudiantes que le saludaban pues le conocían por estar en el Consejo Estudiantil; ella solo respondía de forma amable al tiempo que por fin cruzaba el último pasillo hasta llegar al salón de primer año.

Desde la puerta, vio a Akaza-san sentada en el último asiento al lado de la ventana. Le pidió a una de sus kouhais que le llamara. La pelirroja le recibió con una sonrisa y fue a su encuentro dando brincos. Yoshikawa-san le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¡Ikeda-senpai! —saludó la muchacha, animada.

—¡Akaza-san! —la chica de gafas juntó ambas manos y le habló con una expresión radiante—. Tengo algo que contarte.

* * *

—¡Te dije que yo lo haré, monstruo pechugón! —se quejó Sakurako cuando Himawari le quitó el florero con el que su tonta amiga estaba jugando.

—Eres muy descuidada, Sakurako —regañó la de pelo azul—. Yo cambiaré el agua.

—¡Ja! —la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y le miró de forma burlona mientras la otra se iba—. Entonces ve, sirvienta.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Buuu —le sacó la lengua—. ¡Tonta, tonta!

Himawari ya no vio sentido alguno en seguir discutiendo y solo salió con el florero entre las manos y una expresión de molestia que pronto dio paso a una sonrisa tranquila. Antes de salir del salón, olfateó el fresco aroma de las hortensias blancas que llevaba consigo. Sin embargo, una conversación le distrajo de su cometido, llegó a escuchar la voz de Akari-san diciendo algo que le dejó en shock:

" _¿Quiere decir que Sugiura-senpai aceptó salir con ella?"_

Pero no se detuvo, pues era de mala educación y prefirió pasar de largo, pues no quería interrumpir la conversación de Ikeda-senpai.

Sin embargo, pensó por un momento en aquello que había oído. ¿Sugiura-senpai estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Sería con Toshinou-senpai? Recordó que en secundaria ella parecía muy enamorada de su impertinente senpai rubia a quien incluso comparaba con Sakurako. Pensó que era algo extraño que Toshinou-senpai no hubiera hecho que ya toda la escuela se enterar, incluso le desconcertaba aun más el hecho de que Ikeda-senpai lo hablara a hurtadillas con Akari-san.

Si la persona con la que Sugiura-senpai estuviera saliendo realmente hubiera sido Toshinou-senpai; tal vez lo más adecuado hubiera sido hablarlo con Funami-senpai. Dejó esos cuestionamientos de lado, pues después de un año de estar separadas de sus amigas un curso superior a ellas; no tenía una idea clara de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas. Suspiró mientras terminaba de llenar el florero de agua y acomodaba las hortensias con cuidado.

Fuere quien fuere la persona con la que Sugiura-senpai estaba saliendo, se sentía feliz por ella.

Regresó al salón y vio que Akari-san aun hablaba con Ikeda-senpai, pero ya de forma más normal, entonces Himawari se decidió a saludar con mucho respeto y calidez. Lo que siempre le caracterizaba. Entró con normalidad y después de dejar las flores en su lugar al frente, al lado de la ventana, fue donde Sakurako, quien estaba sentada con la vista en la ventana y con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas; como si estuviera molesta.

Himawari sonrió para sus adentros, su tonta mejor amiga de la infancia no había cambiado y tal vez eso era lo que más le agradaba de ella…

Alejó esos pensamientos y se sentó delante de Sakurako, quien volteó hacia ella.

—Por fin regresas, tetas enormes.

—No me llames así —regañó la de pelo azul—. No tengo la culpa de esa llanura.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Shh —le silenció y se acercó a ella—. Oye, Sakurako…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

—Esto es serio —regañó Himawari.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes si a Sugiura-senpai le gustaba alguien?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Sakurako reemplazó su habitual hostilidad por una expresión de sincera sorpresa. Era obvio que ni siquiera en secundaria se había dado cuenta de que a su senpai le gustaba Toshinou-senpai. Siempre era tan distraída.

—Por nada.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —insistió, curiosa. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa—. Tienes cara de saber algo y no puedes ocultarlo a Sakurako-sama.

—Está bien, te lo diré —aceptó Himawari y tomó aire—. Creo que Sugiura-senpai está saliendo con alguien.

—¡¿Que Sugiura-senpai está saliendo con alguien?! —exclamó Sakurako.

—¡Shh! ¡No lo grites!

—¿Quién podrá haber robado el corazón de Sugiura-senpai? —la muchacha dejó caer la cabeza en el mesón de su asiento.

—¿Por qué reaccionas como si fuera una tragedia? —Himawari levantó una ceja y sin darse cuenta, sintió una suave pero molesta presión en el pecho al creer que Sakurako estaría celosa o algo parecido.

—Ya no me dará pudín, moo~

—Oh, es eso —se sintió respirar aliviada, luego habló con seriedad—. Es increíble que lo único que te importe sea el pudín.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Su mejor amiga se incorporó y habló con inocente emoción—. ¡Entonces creo que esta tarde le felicitaré por su nueva relación!

—En realidad parece como si quisiera guardarlo en secreto, así que no seas impertinente, Sakurako.

—¡Debe saber que tiene todo nuestro apoyo!

—Fuf, no tienes remedio.

Ni Himawari ni Sakurako, imaginaban que Chinatsu escuchaba su conversación con mucha atención.

Los próximos días, Yui y Ayano tuvieron que enfocarse en el manga de Kyouko. Tenían tanto trabajo que llamaron a todas las chicas: Chitose, Akari, Himawari, Sakurako e incluso Chinatsu que emocionada accedió a ayudar a Yui-senpai~ Durante esas masivas reuniones Yui y Ayano se mantenían alejadas para no despertar sospechas pues no querían distraer a sus amigas. Aunque prácticamente todas incluso Chinatsu, sabían que al menos Ayano sí estaba saliendo con alguien.

A pedido de Himawari, Sakurako no hizo un escándalo al respecto por lo menos hasta que terminaran con aquél importante trabajo para Kyouko-senpai quien no tenía idea de la sorpresa que Yui le tenía preparada.

Por su parte, aunque Yui seguía dibujando lento, lo hacía con mejor cara y los modelos le salían casi idénticos a los de Kyouko. Le ayudaba mucho el tener a su linda _tsundere_ frente a ella, siempre dirigiéndole miradas de reojo y una que otra sonrisa dulce de vez en cuando.

Terminaron el manga de Kyouko al fin y lo llevaron a la central de la revista Namori Hime en donde lo recibieron para responder al menos dentro de dos semanas.

 ** _Fin del primer acto._**

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les pareció la entrada de Himawari y Sakurako? Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios :3 ¡saludos!_**


	12. Enamorarse

**Holaaa, ¿qué tal? Aquí les traigo actualización :3 y avisarles que este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. Yui y Ayano ya están juntas, a ver qué se viene 7u7 sinceramente me emociona mucho escribir este fanfic porque amo Yuru Yuri. De nuevo decirles que estoy trabajando en mi one-shot HimaSaku que pronto estará listo. Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **TMizuko, IxaFm (?, AaronVS3, nadaoriginal, caher1998, 3-Mike, Whitelink16, Australophitecus 02, Nat-kun kori, AlexandraArcher, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, BrenBren Uchiha.**

 **¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores! Espero que les guste este capítulo :3 la próxima semana les traeré la continuación. ¡No olviden decirme sus opiniones en los comentarios! Feliz lectura :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – ¿Enamorarse?**

—¡SORPRESA!

Era la exclamación de bienvenida cuando Kyouko entró a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento la tarde del miércoles, dos semanas después de que se hubiera recuperado completamente de la lesión de su brazo. Todas sus amigas estaban allí, incluso las chicas del Consejo de Estudiantes; de pie alrededor de la mesa del té sobre la que había un pastel y muchas golosinas. Con una sonrisa de desconcierto, la rubia se preguntaba si había arruinado el cumpleaños de alguien…

—Uh… ¡sorpresa! —Kyouko alzó los brazos.

—¿Y tú por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Yui con los ojos vacíos.

—¡Ohhh! ¡¿Esto es para mí?! —emocionada, Kyouko se arrodillo con la mirada fija en el pastel para leer el enunciado _"Felicidades por tu logro"—._ ¿Pero qué pasó?

—¡Kyouko-senpai! ¡Mira esto! —Sakurako le pasó un sobre que ya estaba abierto a la mala.

—Eres tan impertinente —regañó Himawari.

—Calla, pechugas enormes —Sakurako se cruzó de brazos—. Si yo no hubiera abierto el sobre que Funami-senpai trajo al Consejo no habríamos preparado esto.

Kyouko sacó el papel y leyó en voz alta.

" _Estimada Toshinou Kyouko, hemos recibido el primer volumen de su manga "The Retorics". Después de una cuidadosa evaluación, hemos decidido que se comenzará a publicar por capítulos a partir del siguiente número de la revista. Le esperamos el día viernes en nuestras oficinas para firmar su contrato y hablar de los pormenores que implican el ser un mangaka._

 _¡Felicitaciones!_

 _Con cariño, Natsuki Morita, Editora en Jefe de la Namori Hime_ "

Kyouko alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido. Bajó la mirada y leyó de nuevo, encaró a sus amigas. Repitió la acción unas cinco veces más.

—P-Pero… yo no… —su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse—. Y-Yo no pude… —una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla—. E-Es un milagro...

Akari le abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya, ya, Kyouko-chan —Akari acarició su cabeza con cariño y una amplia sonrisa.

—No me digan que ustedes…

—Yui-chan terminó de dibujar las páginas que faltaban —explicó la pelirroja señalando a la chica _gamer_ quien solo le mostró su sonrisa tranquila—. Todas le ayudamos a terminar de pintar.

—¡Chinatsu-chan y yo hicimos los escenarios, Kyouko-senpai! —Sakurako alzó ambas manos.

Kyouko tenía una expresión de emoción que nunca antes se le había visto y las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

—Yui nos llamó a todas para terminar tu trabajo, Kyouko-san —puntualizó Ayano cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con orgullo.

—Yui… ¡Yui! —Kyouko corrió a abrazarle con fuerza por largo rato y después de secarse las lágrimas, se dirigió a todas sus amigas—. ¡GRACIAS!… Gracias, no sé qué decir, solo gracias. Pensaba que ya no iba a tener oportunidad de presentar mi manga original. Pero ustedes… ¡Oh! ¿Tienen una copia?

—Aquí está, Kyouko-senpai —Chinatsu le pasó un bloque de hojas.

La rubia comenzó a hojear las últimas páginas.

—¡Woo! ¡Yui! ¡Los personajes te salieron casi idénticos! —Le dijo a su mejor amiga—. Tú deberías hacer los doujin oficiales de mi manga.

—Creo que me tomaré un descanso.

—En serio es… —de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron vacíos de horror—. ¿Q-Qué es esto?

—Es el cementerio en donde está la tumba de su madre —explicó Yui con una sombra azulada en el rostro.

—Creo que no me quedó bien para ser un cementerio —dijo Chinatsu, algo decepcionada—. Salió muy lindo…

—P-Por supuesto, Chinatsu-chan… está hermoso —sonrió Kyouko.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del té, Kyouko estaba en medio de todas y tenía la expresión de la persona más feliz del mundo. Yui le veía con cariño mientras ella comía su pastel, a momentos, intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con Ayano, quien le veía de rato en rato con esa tierna expresión de cariño.

—Oye, Yui —le habló Kyouko en un susurro—. ¿Ayano y tú ya son pareja?

—¡Pjoo! —Yui se atoró con el pastel y comenzó a toser.

—¡Yui! —apresurada, Ayano se puso de pie de un salto y corrió por un vaso de agua.

—¡Yui-senpai! —Chinatsu, quien estaba a su lado le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se calmara. Cuando Ayano volvió con el vaso, Chinatsu lo cogió (sin mucho cuidado) y le dio de beber a Yui.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta la chica _gamer_ cuando se hubo calmado—. Gracias, Chinatsu-chan.

Ayano le miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada. Solo regresó a su lugar algo desanimada.

—Ara, ara —Kyouko se acercó a ella con expresión de complicidad—. Las tienes locas, Yui-nyan~

—Cállate —regañó Yui, luego le habló en voz baja—. Por favor, no quiero que lo sepan más personas.

—Sexy Comando Kyouko mantendrá la boca cerrada —la rubia hizo un saludo militar.

—Ah, Yui-senpai, te ensuciaste —Chinatsu le acercó un pañuelo y le limpió la comisura de su boca.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma —rió Yui, apenada.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo yo… —sonrió la chica de coletas, luego tomó la fresa de su pastel con su tenedor y se lo ofreció—. Vamos, Yui-senpai, di "aaaa"…

—Emm, tenemos el mismo pastel —intentó evitar Yui.

—Vamos, Yui-senpai, tú no tienes frutilla —le mostró una sonrisa—. Anda, come.

—¡Ñam! —Kyouko salió al rescate, se inclinó rápidamente y se comió el pedazo de pastel de Chinatsu-chan, quien le miró horrorizada—. ¡Delicioso, Chinachuu~!

—¡Kyouko-senpai! ¿Cómo pudiste? —reclamó la de cabello rosa, horrorizada.

—Gracias —le susurró Yui.

—Cuando quieras, Yui-nyan~ —dijo Kyouko terminando de comer—. Pero yo que tú, me cuidaría de no enfadar a mi novia~

Yui vio a Ayano, quien solo le miró de reojo y desvió la vista, muy seria.

La tarde pasó normal hasta la hora de salida, Kyouko se entretenía releyendo su propio manga y observando lo que sus amigas habían dibujado. En varias ocasiones, Yui no supo cómo evitar que Chinatsu se le acercara demasiado. Akari intentaba intervenir y distraer a su amiga, pero su falta de presencia no le ayudaba demasiado. Sakurako y Himawari como siempre peleaban y Chitose por su parte veía a Ayano con preocupación, pues se notaba muy seria y algo decaída.

Salieron del Club de Entretenimiento a las seis de la tarde y cada una tomó su camino. Yui caminó junto a sus amigas y de rato en rato volteaba para ver a Ayano, quien ya se había perdido en la anterior esquina. La chica _gamer_ suspiró y revisó su celular, tenía un solo mensaje.

" _Hoy no podré verte a la salida"._

Rayos, ella estaba molesta… muy molesta. Yui pensó un momento, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a buscarle hasta su casa y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. No podía evitar que Chinatsu-chan se pegara a ella de esa forma.

Se despidió de sus amigas donde siempre y después de asegurarse que estaban lejos, se encaminó a la estación. Esa estación siempre le recordaba a esa vez hacía tres semanas en que se había declarado a Ayano y ella le había correspondido con un beso tierno. Entre gente apresurada y ansiosa, esperó con tranquilidad a que llegara el tren.

Pasada media hora, ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Ayano en aquella ya conocida tranquila calle. Casi siempre intentaba acompañarle ya que no podían estar juntas en la escuela.

Esperó algunos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y dio paso a su hermosa _tsundere_ quien aun no se había cambiado el uniforme de la escuela, de seguro acababa de llegar.

—Yui… —musitó algo desconcertada.

—Ayano, yo… —Yui se sonrojó solo un poco—. Quería verte.

—Pasa.

—Disculpa la intromisión.

Entraron a la casa de Ayano y se sentaron en el sillón de dos lugares frente a la televisión. Desde que llegó, Yui se había dado cuenta de la seriedad poco habitual de Ayano: ni un sonrojo, ni actitudes _tsunderes_. ¡Cómo extrañaba esas actitudes _tsunderes_! El estar sentadas así, en un silencio tan incómodo le recordaba a todas esas veces en secundaria en que no podían hablarse de forma normal. Pero Yui no sabía qué decir, ¿disculparse por no alejar a Chinatsu-chan?

—Yui… —le llamó Ayano y ella volteó a toda velocidad.

—¿Sí?

—Deberíamos… —la _tsundere_ dudó un momento, pero parecía estar reuniendo valor—. Contarles a nuestras amigas que estamos saliendo.

—¿Eh?

Vio cómo Ayano apretaba las manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas, arrugando apenas su falda azul marino de la escuela.

—Yo… —vio a otro lado—. ¡No es que me intereses o algo así! Pero… pero… —le miró a los ojos, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban angustiados—. No sé qué me pasa, últimamente me inquieta mucho que Yoshikawa-san se te acerque tanto… —recobró su compostura—. ¡Pero estoy molesta contigo!

—¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

—¡Tú eres la que lo permite, Funami Yui-san! —se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie de un salto, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como felino encerrado—. Si no hubiera sido por Toshinou Kyouko, hoy le habrías dado un beso indirecto —hizo un gracioso sonido agudo de molestia y vio a otro lado—. ¡Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto!

—Ayano, yo… —Yui le mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, le encaró y puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Le miró a los ojos, ella abrió los párpados y el brillo de su mirada irradiaba una cierta angustia. Estaba celosa. En ese momento, le pareció la persona más tierna del mundo y se dio cuenta de que quien estaba actuando mal era ella misma, no Chinatsu-chan; su _kouhai_ no tenía la culpa de que Yui no pudiera decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien y que por eso ya no podía aceptar sus atenciones.

—Haré algo al respecto, te lo prometo —le dijo a Ayano, muy segura de sí—. No quiero verte así.

—¿A-Así? —la de pelo violeta le dio la espalda.

—No quiero verte triste —le abrazó con cariño y Ayano dio un saltito de sorpresa.

Pasaron segundos en esa posición, cuando de pronto, la _tsundere_ se volteó sin liberarse del agarre de Yui y rápidamente le dio un beso dulce pero algo apresurado en los labios. La chica _gamer_ tardó en reaccionar pero le correspondió sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, se preguntaba si algún día lograría acostumbrarse a esos besos sorpresivos de su novia. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, quien iniciaba casi todos los besos era la propia Ayano.

Yui le abrazó por la cintura pero pronto fue empujada atrás y su _tsundere_ cayó sobre ella en el sillón. Ayano se separó unos cuantos centímetros y dejó ver su rostro que estaba del color del pijama de Kyouko. Yui alzó las cejas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido y aunque las veía quietas, sentía cómo sus extremidades temblaban más de lo que podía controlar.

Yui casi se infartaba cuando vio que Ayano llevaba su mano izquierda a su propia corbata para jalarla y comenzar a quitársela.

—A-Ayano…

—Yui…

—¡Ya llegué, Aya-chan! —por segunda vez, la madre de Ayano interrumpía algo importante—. ¡Estoy en casa, calabaza!

—¡Pjoo!

Ayano se alejó de un salto y se sentó en el sillón confidente a un costado con la espalda muy recta, con una sonrisa horrorizada y una sombra azulada en la frente. Se subió la corbata e intentaba no mirar a Yui, quien tenía la vista en el suelo, estaba muy sonrojada y su corazón no parecía tener intenciones de calmarse. Se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que pasaba algo así y era incapaz de reaccionar.

La madre de Ayano entró a la sala y saludó con entusiasmo.

—¡Ohh! Aya-chan, debiste avisarme que traías a Funami Yui-san —comentó—. Hubiera traído algo especial para cenar.

Yui se levantó de un salto e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Disculpe la intromisión!

—Oh, no te atolondres, Londres...

—¡Pjoo!

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, delfín.

—Mamá, ya no digas esas cosas —le salvó Ayano—. Terminarás matando a Yui…

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la señora Sugiura, desconcertada.

—Le dan mucha risa los juegos de palabras —explicó la de pelo violeta, enternecida.

—¡Ayano!

—¿En verdad? —la señora puso una mano sobre su hombro y levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Solo las personas más inteligentes aprecian la gracia de un buen pun. Ahora me agradas aun más Funami Yui-nyan~

—¡Mamá!

—¿Te quedarás a cenar? —le preguntó—. Ahora no hay razón para que te vayas tan temprano, ¿o sí?

—Emm —Yui intercambió miradas con Ayano, quien solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Sí, creo que puedo quedarme…

—Muy bien, ¡probarás el delicioso curry de la familia Sugiura! —Se dirigió a Ayano—. Hija, vayan a comprar pudín, estoy pensando en eso desde que desperté —le dio monedas y billetes—. Ve con Funami Yui-nyan y cómprale también algo que le guste~

—¡No es problema! —Se apresuró Yui.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Aya-chan ya te contagió su lado _tsundere_?

—¡Mamá!

Al cabo de quince minutos, Yui y Ayano se encaminaban a la pastelería más cercana para comprar un gran pudín. _"¡El más grande que encuentren!",_ había dicho la señora Sugiura. El sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas a lo lejos, dándole al ambiente una hermosa y relajante coloración anaranjada medio amarillenta. Iban en un incómodo silencio por lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Después de caminar dos bloques sin decir palabra alguna, Yui se decidió a que esa situación no podía continuar.

—Ayano, tú me gustas mucho —dijo de pronto.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?! —reaccionó la _tsundere_ alborotándose más de la cuenta.

—Algo que tú ya sabes —le dijo con los ojos vacíos, luego regresó a su expresión amable de siempre—. Yo te protegeré.

Tomó la mano de su novia e hizo que se agarrara de su brazo. Le sonrió con dulzura. Ayano se sonrojó sobremanera y solo se apegó más a su hombro con una expresión avergonzada… y algo angustiada.

—La cuestión es… q-que y-yo —Ayano vio a otro lado—. Tengo miedo de… —sus labios comenzaron a temblar y aun evadía sus ojos—. Tengo miedo de enamorarme de Funami-san.

Yui se detuvo de pronto en medio de la calle de un parque en el que solía jugar con Kyouko y Akari cuando eran pequeñas. Lugar donde conoció a la niña más egoísta del mundo cuyo rostro ya había olvidado. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad y el cabello de Ayano con timidez. El corazón de Yui palpitaba rápido, sentía una calidez que no parecía pertenecer a ese mundo, sino más bien a un paraíso desconocido hasta ese momento.

¿Había escuchado bien? Aunque era difícil de creer, era la primera vez que su _tsundere_ le decía sobre sus sentimientos con sinceridad.

—Confía en mí —Yui le sonrió con tranquilidad a pesar de sus alborotados sentimientos.

En momentos como ese agradecía ser la clase de persona que siempre conservaba la calma. Ayano apoyó su frente en su pecho, era obvio que las incómodas situaciones de ese día le tenían intranquila.

—Haré pública nuestra relación —le dijo con dulzura.

—E-Eh… ¿en serio? —sintió las manos de Ayano aferrarse a los pliegues de las mangas de su camisa.

—Si no quieres que las chicas sepan que estoy saliendo contigo, simplemente puedo decir que estoy saliendo con alguien —propuso Yui—. Si eso te pone más tranquila…

—¿No crees que Yoshikawa-san reaccionará mal?

—Al final lo entenderá, es una buena chica. Se merece estar con quien la ame de verdad.

Ayano resopló, pero no se despegó de su regazo. Yui le abrazó con cariño.

—Gracias, Yui.

—No agradezcas —Yui le tomó de los hombros y le separó de ella con gentileza para poder verle a los ojos—. Es que ya estoy enamorada de Sugiura-san.

—¿Eh? —Ayano dio un adorable respingo y sus ojos brillaron sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, apretó los párpados y le empujó—. ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué dices, Funami Yui-san?!

—Solo digo la verdad —le dijo, mirando a un lado y sintiendo cómo los colores invadían su rostro.

Fue entonces que recibió un tierno beso en la mejilla. Parpadeó varias veces y vio a Ayano alejándose de ella, se volteó y le dedicó una bella sonrisa. Yui se preguntaba si podía existir algo más hermoso; alucinada, le correspondió el gesto con tranquilidad y después de girar su collar de estrella tres veces entre sus dedos, fue tras ella una vez más.

* * *

Akari y Chinatsu terminaban sus deberes en la casa de la chica pelirroja, a quien Kyouko le había encomendado pensar en algo que el Club de Entretenimiento pudiera hacer en el festival cultural que ya estaba cerca. Últimamente, Akari también se había estado portando algo distante con Chinatsu-chan, desde que Yui-chan había comenzado a salir con Sugiura-senpai; en gran parte gracias a ella e Ikeda-senpai. No estaba segura de poder dirigirle la mirada a su mejor amiga sin sentirse culpable.

Era obvio que la muchacha de pelo rosa sabía que algo no iba bien: todo había comenzado con el poco habitual y excesivo distanciamiento de Yui, siempre estaba distraída. Luego los extraños comentarios de Kyouko cuando le molestaba con Ayano, sumándose a que la vicepresidenta ya no llamaba por su apellido a Yui. Sumándose al hecho de que ésta misma ya no le decía _"Toshinou Kyouko"_ a la rubia.

Akari creía que muy en el fondo, Chinatsu-chan ya sabía la respuesta a todas sus dudas, pero algo en ella no quería aceptarlo. O en todo caso, algo en ella le impulsaba a ser más insistente con Yui-chan, sobre todo si Sugiura-senpai estaba cerca. Akari era la única persona de todas sus amigas, que conocía a profundidad el lado oscuro de Chinatsu-chan; desde las forzadas prácticas de besos, hasta las citas de mentiras, hasta el hecho de que era la única que sabía que ella había sido la niña egoísta y malvada que habían conocido en aquél parque hacía ya varios años. A pesar de todo eso, le tenía un aprecio imposible de medir en cantidad. No solo aprecio, cariño inmensurable.

No quería verle triste por ningún motivo. Pero a pesar de eso, en un momento dado algo en ella quiso ayudar a Yui-chan con Sugiura-senpai; algo exterior que no entendía en lo absoluto.

Solo sabía que a cambio, estaría a su lado de forma incondicional.

—¿Qué sucede, Akari-chan? —Chinatsu levantó la vista y posó sus ojos verdes en ella.

Akari dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a la nuca, apenada.

—Ejeje —musitó—. Lo siento, creo que estoy algo distraída.

Estaban sentadas en torno a la pequeña mesa de té que se encontraba al centro de la habitación al lado de la cama de Akari, aun no se habían cambiado los uniformes de la preparatoria y ya casi terminaban con los deberes. Hacía un rato, Akane les había llevado el té y pastelitos. Siempre tan atenta.

—No serías la única —resopló Chinatsu estirando los brazos y apoyándolos detrás de ella—. Yui-senpai también está así, ¿no crees? —le vio de reojo al hacer esa afirmación.

—¿Yui-chan? Yo la veo igual que siempre —evadió Akari.

—Prestas muy poca atención, Akari-chan —replicó su amiga frunciendo el ceño—. Se ve más feliz… pero más distante de nosotras. Menos de Kyouko-senpai.

—Tal vez pasó eso por lo del manga de Kyouko-chan —rió.

—¿Sabías que Sugiura-senpai está saliendo con alguien? —volvió a atajar.

—Eh… —Akari palideció de un momento a otro por el susto, pero intentó fingir sorpresa—. ¿En serio?

—Lo oí de Himawari-chan —Chinatsu se encogió de hombros y regresó a sus cuadernos—. Después de todo siempre le gustó Kyouko-senpai, ¿no?

Un silencio incómodo le siguió a aquella conversación. Akari tenía los hombros rígidos y aunque trató de volver a concentrarse en sus deberes, no lo lograba, solo tenía el bolígrafo estático en un punto cualquiera del papel. ¿Por qué justo después de comentar aquello de Yui-chan había mencionado a Sugiura-senpai? _"Oh, vamos, Akari, no seas ingenua",_ se dijo a sí misma. La respuesta era obvia, su mejor amiga ya estaba comenzando a atar los cabos sueltos.

Tal vez era hora de decirle la verdad, ya no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir alimentando su esperanza con mentiras.

—Chinatsu-chan… —comenzó.

—Oye, Akari—chan…

Interrumpió su amiga casi al mismo tiempo y no pareció importarle mucho lo que la pelirroja iba a decir, pues continuó sin inmutarse.

—Vamos a practicar —dijo de repente.

—¡¿Eh?! —por poco sus coletas volvían a saltar de su lugar.

—Por favor, Akari-chan —Chinatsu-chan se movió de su lugar y se acercó a ella como siempre solía hacerlo, le vio con esos suplicantes ojos verdes—. Ahora más que nunca debemos hacerlo.

—¿P-Por… qué? —Akari se alejó lo más que pudo, pero solo chocó con el borde de su cama.

—Porque necesito tener valor de acercarme más a Yui-senpai. Está tan distante últimamente que tendré que emplear todos mis recursos y tendré que besarla, Akari-chan —le decía casi con "dulce" desesperación, ese tono de voz que siempre usaba para tratar de convencerle de que no le haría daño.

—Espera, ¿besar? —Akari se escandalizó.

No, no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera. Si Sugiura-senpai lo veía…

—No, Chinatsu-chan, no lo…

—Si no practicamos, no estaré segura de cómo besar a Yui-senpai.

Akari se hizo a un lado, mala decisión, pues enseguida Chinatsu le empujó al suelo y le sostuvo de los hombros, su expresión cambió de un momento a otro. La dulce niña se convirtió en la malévola chica de preparatoria y la pelirroja tenía una sombra azulada en el pálido rostro.

—Chinatsu-chan, ¡no se trata de eso!

—Es solo un beso, Akari-chan~

—¡Kyaa!

* * *

Al día siguiente, como siempre, Yui y Ayano se encontraron a la mitad del camino hacia la Preparatoria para poder ir juntas, Kyouko se les unió rato después. No parecía ni inmutarse por la cercanía de Yui y Ayano. Algo que la chica _gamer_ agradecía sobremanera, pues ella en verdad estaba apoyándole como una verdadera amiga y le tranquilizaba que estuviera de su parte. La noche anterior, por mensajes, le había dicho a Kyouko que le diría a Chinatsu-chan que estaba saliendo con alguien para que ya no le causara celos a Ayano.

Llegaron a la escuela y mientras se cambiaban de zapatos, la conocida voz de su _kouhai_ le sorprendió acercándose por atrás.

—¡Yui-senpai! —Chinatsu-chan se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

—Ah, Chinatsu-chan —Yui alzó las cejas y le mostró una sonrisa amable.

Sin embargo, Kyouko carraspeó la garganta de forma muy audible, cuando Yui le miró con los ojos vacíos, ella le señaló con la vista a Ayano; quien en ese momento se había volteado y estaba guardando sus zapatos en el casillero. Yui frunció el ceño y asintió, Kyouko levantó el dedo pulgar con expresión triunfal.

—Chinatsu-chan, tengo que hablar contigo un momento —comenzó Yui.

—¿De qué se trata, Yui-senpai? —sus ojos brillaban de una forma un tanto extraña, no reflejaban la adoración de siempre.

—Emmm…

Le tomó del brazo y entre varias estudiantes, le condujo al patio en que practicaban atletismo, cerca al gimnasio, en donde en ese momento no había nadie. Resopló y se armó de valor. Hacía un tiempo en verdad no contemplaba el tener que hacer aquello, no creía que Ayano le correspondería nunca. Sonrió al pensar en ella. Su recuerdo le hizo llenar de valentía.

—Chinatsu-chan, quiero pedirte que… ya…

Un momento, ¿cómo se pedía algo como eso? _"Ya no te acerques a mí de forma romántica", "pierde las esperanzas conmigo porque ahora ya tengo pareja", "ya no me abraces ni me hagas cariños, mi novia se molestará", "estoy saliendo con alguien, por eso ya no puedo dejar que te acerques tanto a mí"._ ¡Cualquiera de esas formas sonaba horrible! Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, ¡rayos!

¿Qué haría Kyouko? Se la imaginó teniendo una relación con cualquier persona pero de igual forma saltando a abrazar a otras. Mala elección... No, un momento, eso no haría Kyouko. Ella se ponía seria cuando algo le importaba en verdad. Rayos, Yui se sentía tan inexperta en ese tipo de cosas. Pensó en qué haría Ayano, ella siempre era tan amable y de seguro dejaría su lado _tsundere_ para decirle a alguien que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos.

La calmada brisa de primavera acarició su rostro y movió las hojas de los árboles cercanos.

—Chinatsu-chan —comenzó de nuevo ante la mirada confundida de su _kouhai_ —. Quiero darte las gracias —sí, eso era primero, gracias—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

—Yui-senpai, no tienes que agradecerme nada —le interrumpió Chinatsu-chan—. ¡Siempre estaré a tu lado!

Aquello sí que no se lo había esperado y antes de que pudiera continuar, Chinatsu-chan se lanzó a abrazarle por los hombros y empujó su rostro hacia el de ella.

Le besó.


	13. Encuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Y perdón por no haber publicado en tanto tiempo T.T estuve trabajando en una de mis historias, pero ya... ya organicé mi tiempo para poder seguir con el fic con mayor normalidad. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y seguir a la pareja YuiAya. ¡Cada día somos más los que las shipeamos! Incluso vi por ahí otro fanfic YuiAya 7u7 :33**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **3-Mike, TMizuko, IxaFm, AlexandraArcher, Nat-kun kori, Adaneva, Whitelink16, caher1998, Lucifer Von Seckendorff, BrenBrenUchiha, Australopithecus 02, gasaicat.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡saludos! (aunque tal vez lleguen a odiarme) Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron "DESEO" de Historias Aburridas? ¡Es genial!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Encuentro**

Terminaron de cenar con la mamá de Ayano y ésta insistió en que "Funami Yui-nyan~" debía llevarse una buena cantidad de pudín de frutas. Un manjar del que no podía disfrutarse todos los días. Poco después de algunos minutos de charla, Yui se dispuso a regresar a su departamento antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Ayano insistió en acompañarle hasta la mitad del camino al menos.

—Espero que te haya gustado la comida de mi mamá —le comentó mientras caminaban juntas a la estación.

—El curry especial de la familia Sugiura —sonrió Yui—. Creo que tú ya me lo has preparado… y es delicioso.

—Eh, ¿lo recuerdas? —Ayano vio a otro lado, sonrojada.

De pronto se detuvo, vio las espaldas de Yui hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que ya no andaba a su lado y volteara extrañada. Ayano tenía una mano sobre su pecho, su corazón latía rápido y no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, se sentía nerviosa. Incluso después de ese tiempo en que fue pareja de la chica que le gustaba, seguía sintiéndose ansiosa y apenada. A veces sin el valor suficiente de poder decir las cosas.

Pero ese día se había decidido.

—Yui… —comenzó—. Tengo… tengo algo para ti —vio a un costado y sintió su voz apagándose mientras del bolsillo de la falda de la preparatoria sacaba algo.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que te gusta mucho el collar que te di, veo que siempre lo usas —dijo al tiempo que alzaba la mano—. Entonces yo… —apretó los párpados, sonrojada—. ¡Felicidades por tu logro!

Abrió la mano y le mostró un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. Yui alzó las cejas, sorprendida y recibió el objeto de la temblorosa mano de Ayano. Sonrió enternecida cuando lo abrió y vio una foto en la que Ayano y ella estaban abrazadas lado a lado.

—Te esforzaste mucho por terminar el manga de Kyouko-san y… pensé que debía felicitarte por haber conseguido que le aceptaran en esa revista —continuó Ayano con la vista pegada a sus manos mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

—Gracias —dijo Yui viéndole con los ojos brillando de emoción.

—Yo… —Ayano tomó valor y aunque intentó controlarse, sus nervios le ganaron y lo que debía decir de forma calmada, lo gritó—. ¡También estoy enamorada de Funami-san!

Yui abrió los ojos de par en par y entreabrió la boca, sorprendida. Se quedó muda por un instante, Ayano desvió la mirada y al notar el silencio, se incomodó más de la cuenta.

—Podrías decir algo…

De pronto, los brazos de Yui le rodearon por la cintura y se aferraron a su espalda con fuerza, tomándole por sorpresa. Aun así Ayano le correspondió el fuerte abrazo sin resistirse.

—Gracias, Ayano.

—Yui…

—Te quiero…

Pasaron un largo rato en esa posición, sin inmutarse del tiempo ni de la poca gente que pasaba por ahí. Por un momento, solo existieron ellas dos.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana para pensar en lo que le seguía a su manga original, ¡debía ir pensando en el segundo tomo! Pero se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, con lo que había presentado hasta ese momento a la Namori Hime, le bastaba para al menos seis meses de publicaciones mensuales. Kyouko caminaba por los pasillos como si de un desfile se tratara, moviendo los pies como si marchara y pavoneándose con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ayano iba junto a ella con una expresión feliz, estaría pensando en Yui, de seguro.

Kyouko ya no quiso hacer más embrollo del asunto de su gusto repentino por Ayano, sentía que era algo tan pasajero como aquello que había sentido alguna vez por Chinatsu. ¿O se debía a otra serie de anime? Ah, no importaba. Se sentía feliz con lo que tenía en ese momento.

—No te preocupes —de pronto le dijo a su amiga de pelo violeta con una feli sonrisa, ella le miró extrañada—. Ya sé que estás saliendo con Yui, pero no le diré a nadie —levantó el dedo pulgar.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ayano dio un respingo y antes de que se diera cuenta, su rostro ya estaba rojo como un tomate—. ¡¿Q-Qué dices, Toshinou Kyouko?!

—Umm, ¿no me expresé bien? —Kyouko puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios, reflexionando la situación.

Pero pronto volteó y por la ventana, se encontró con una peculiar imagen… Chinatsu se lanzaba a los brazos de Yui para besarle. Kyouko se quedó helada, una sombra azulada invadió su rostro y por un momento no supo qué hacer, ¿qué debía hacer? Aunque quería mucho a su kouhai, no creyó ni por un segundo que Yui hubiera impulsado ese beso. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ocultar esa imagen de Ayano costara lo que costara.

—¿Qué pasa, Toshinou Kyouko? —al ver que se había detenido de repente, se acercó a ella, quien reaccionó sobresaltada.

—¡Ah! ¡Ayano!

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Nada, nada, me quedé pensando en mi manga —Kyouko no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que alcanzó a hacer de forma instintiva fue apoyar la espalda contra la ventana para cubrir aquella escena.

—Siempre tan descuidada, Toshinou Kyouko —la _tsundere_ soltó una adorable risilla tapando su boca con una mano.

—Sí, soy terrible —dijo Kyouko mirando a otro lado, luego jaló a Ayano del brazo—. Vamos a llegar tarde…

—¿Estás preocupada por llegar a tiempo? ¡Definitivamente estás muy rara hoy!

Por fin, abandonaron el pasillo sin más preámbulo.

* * *

Yui se separó de Chinatsu-chan con premura, dejó de lado su habitual amabilidad y se vio obligada a empujarle por los hombros; rogando al cielo que Ayano no hubiera visto. Su corazón latía rápido y aun sentía el sabor de aquél beso en sus labios, era dulce pero también algo apresurado y torpe; incluso desesperado. Hasta ese momento, nunca había besado a nadie más que a Ayano que siempre era tan tierna con ella, tomó su collar de estrella y lo giró varias veces entre sus dedos. Se quedó con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Chinatsu-chan, quien le veía casi con adoración.

—¡Kyaa! ¡He besado a Yui-senpai! —Su kouhai tenía ambas manos sobre sus mejillas.

—Chinatsu-chan, no debiste hacer eso —Yui no estaba muy segura de qué decir, pero pronto, el shock por aquél incidente comenzaba a menguar y sus extremidades dejaban de temblar. Aun así, su corazón le impulsaba un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con normalidad.

—¿No te gustó, Yui-senpai?

—No es eso — _"Uh oh, mala elección de palabras",_ se dijo Yui a sí misma, pero frunció el ceño y habló con firmeza—. Quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con eso, perdóname Chinatsu-chan, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

—¿Es que acaso Yui-senpai me odia? —Chinatsu-chan bajó la vista, ensombreciendo su rostro, algo que le dio algo de miedo a Yui, pero ya no daría el brazo a torcer.

—No te odio, Chinatsu-chan, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien —ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho—. No puedo corresponderte.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio le siguió a aquella confesión, Chinatsu-chan no levantó la mirada, solo parecía estar perdida en los detalles del cemento del suelo sobre el que estaban paradas. No decía nada y Yui aun respiraba algo agitada, pues estaba muy nerviosa creyendo que tal vez Ayano les había visto; no sabía que Kyouko le había salvado el pellejo.

—Yui-senpai —la voz de Chinatsu-chan le hizo sobresaltar.

—¿Sí?

—Se trata de Sugiura-senpai, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Yui alzó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendida, ¿qué acaso era tan obvio? No pudo evitar sonrojarse y miró a otro lado, incluso sentía como si ya estuviera sudando. ¡Y el verano ni siquiera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina!

—Es muy obvio, Yui-senpai —Chinatsu-chan vio al lado izquierdo, ignorando el silencio de su senpai—. De pronto se hicieron más cercanas, ambas se llaman por sus nombres; tú siempre estás distraída con nosotras pero prestas atención cuando ella aparece. Además siempre se están mirando la una a la otra…

¿Tan obvias eran? Fue ese momento en que Yui se había dado cuenta de que sus "esfuerzos" por ocultar su relación en realidad la hacían más evidente. ¿Pero todas se habrían dado cuenta?

—Además ayer escuché a Himawari-chan diciéndole a Sakurako-chan que Sugiura-senpai estaba saliendo con alguien —continuó su kouhai con una expresión de decepción, pero luego le sonrió con dulzura—. No te preocupes, Yui-senpai. No hay problema, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Eh? —Yui parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada; pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila—. Gracias, Chinatsu-chan.

—Llegaremos tarde a clase… debo hacer algunas cosas, gracias por todo, Yui-senpai —Chinatsu-chan hizo una reverencia y se alejó a paso normal. Yui frunció el ceño, extrañada.

* * *

Mientras se iba, Chinatsu sacó su celular del bolsillo de la falda y vio fijamente la foto que había tomado de ella besando a su senpai. Sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Yui entró al aula, ya faltaban solo cinco minutos para que tocara el timbre y aunque aun se sentía sorprendida por la reacción de su kouhai de coletas rosadas; su corazón estaba aun más nervioso esperando que Ayano no hubiera visto aquella escena. Kyouko le agarró del cuello y se la llevó a un costado antes de que siquiera intentara sentarse en su lugar.

—Yuuui-nyan~ —le canturreó.

—¿Qué quieres, Kyouko? —le preguntó algo molesta, reacción que siempre tenía cada vez que su mejor amiga usaba el sufijo "nyan".

—De nada, Yui-nyan —puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma triunfal y casi podía ver su nariz alargándose como si de pinocho se tratara—. Ayano no vio lo que pasó entre tú y Chinatsu-chan, te salvé, jojo.

—¿De verdad? Gracias, Kyouko —le respondió con una sonrisa sinceramente agradecida, puso una mano sobre su cabeza—. Supongo que a veces eres muy considerada.

—¡Pero no pienses que te cubriré cada vez que seas infiel! —Advirtió la chica rubia—. Ahora fue la única vez porque pensé que Chinatsu-chan te había besado a ti.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, no fui infiel —Yui le miró con los ojos vacíos, luego se sentó en su lugar y vio las espaldas de Ayano, apoyó la quijada sobre una mano—. No lo sería, en verdad quiero a Ayano…

—Sí, sí~ —Kyouko se cruzó de brazos, le mostró su habitual sonrisa divertida y levantó el pulgar.

Yui se sentía profundamente agradecida con Kyouko, tanto que no podía expresarlo en palabras, así que pensó en la seria posibilidad de comprarle una bolsa llena de helado de ron con pasas. Se sentía mucho más tranquila al saber que Chinatsu-chan no hizo mayor drama ni comentario al respecto, incluso se sentía mal consigo misma al haber desconfiado de ella. Bueno, no era como si en secundaria no hubieran visto la cantidad de obras de arte tenebrosas que hacía; pero aquello no expresaba su verdadero ser, ¿verdad? Se sentía mal por haberle prejuzgado.

Su única preocupación en ese momento ya solo era pensar en qué podría hacer para Ayano por su primer mes de noviazgo.

* * *

Esa mañana, Akari llegó al salón absorta en sus pensamientos, agradecía el estar tan acostumbrada a dormir a cierta hora; pues de lo contrario las imágenes de la tarde anterior habrían martilleado su cerebro causándole insomnio. Otro día más de prácticas con Chinatsu-chan que ya no habían sido tan periódicas como en el pasado, quizás era esa la razón por la que no dejaba de recordar los besos forzados que ella le había dado en su habitación.

" _Vamos mal, Akari",_ se dijo a sí misma sentándose en su lugar después de saludar a Sakurako y Himawari-chan. Hasta sentía que tenía algunos cabellos sobresaliendo de su habitual peinado de característicos bollos. Sacó sus cuadernos de ciencias y trató de concentrarse en ello. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro minutos y se rindió, entonces observó a la ventana. Qué bello estaba el día, le preocupaba que todos pudieran disfrutarlo como ella.

Rió para sí y por un momento, sacó su celular y vio su reflejo en la pantalla apagada. No se veía muy distinta a secundaria, pero sí parecía más madura. Se preguntaba si las prácticas con Chinatsu-chan habrían influido en algo… ¡por supuesto! Fue ese momento en que un foco se iluminó en su cabeza, la razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en aquello era porque no había sido algo habitual; ya no solo hubo besos, sino también muchas caricias a las que ella por supuesto, intentó rehuir.

" _No, Chinatsu-chan",_ pensó, _"ya no dejaré que le hagas esas cosas a Akari."_

A ese último pensamiento le siguió un asentimiento con la cabeza muy firme, por fin se daría su lugar con su amiga de cabello rosa; aunque quería ayudarle no podían seguir así, le daba miedo que llegaran más lejos. De pronto olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando hace un momento cuando volteó la sobresaltada mirada a quien le saludaba con su habitual sonrisa dulce.

—¡Hola, Akari-chan! —Chinatsu-chan se sentó delante de ella. Parecía feliz, muy feliz. Akari sonrió.

—Te ves feliz esta mañana, Chinatsu-chan —le dijo con cariño.

—¡Es que me pasó algo muy bueno!

Exclamó su mejor amiga, sus ojos verdes brillaban, siempre tan bellos. Akari solo sonrió feliz por ella. Chinatsu sacó su celular del bolsillo y pareció buscar algo en él, luego se lo pasó a la pelirroja, quien lo recibió extrañada; pero su corazón dio un vuelco y su estómago se frunció dolorosamente, qué estremecimiento tan incómodo, rayos. En la foto, Chinatsu-chan besaba a Yui-chan…

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que musitó con una sombra azul ensombreciendo su rostro.

—¡He besado a Yui-senpai! —Chinatsu-chan le quitó el aparato a Akari, quien se quedó congelada por un instante y oía la entusiasmada voz de su amiga a lo lejos—. Ahora solo tengo que imprimirla y mandársela a Sugiura-senpai.

—E-Espera —Akari sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad—. ¡No lo hagas, Chinatsu-chan!

—¿Oh? ¿Por qué, Akari-chan? —La pelirroja se quedó muda, sin saber exactamente qué decir, solo veía la mirada ya no tan dulce de la chica de coletas—. Tú también sabías que Yui-senpai y Sugiura-senpai estaban saliendo, ¿verdad?

—N-No…

—¿Por qué, Akari-chan? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Prometiste que me ayudarías —le reprochó su mejor amiga.

—N-No q-quería ver sufrir a Chinatsu-chan —Akari vi a otro lado, algo insegura de que su respuesta fuera a satisfacer a la otra.

—Akari-chan, prometiste que harías lo que sea por mí —arremetió Chinatsu-chan—. Entonces ayúdame a entregarle esta foto a Sugiura-senpai.

—Eso no está bien, Chinatsu-chan, arruinaría la relación de Yui-chan —volvió a negarse la pelirroja.

—Estoy segura que Yui-senpai solo está confundida, es porque no estuve a su lado todo el año pasado —dijo la de coletas, angustiada.

Se la pasaron en esa "discusión" sin sentido hasta que la maestra llegó y Akari no había logrado convencer a su mejor amiga; el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirle las entrañas y le formó un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer que Chinatsu-chan realmente planeara enviarle la foto a Sugiura-senpai, no imaginaba la reacción que ella tendría si viera semejante cosa; un momento, si se negaba a ayudar a su amiga, de seguro ella lo haría de todas formas. Si decía que le ayudaría, al menos desde esa posición podría intentar impedir que alguna tragedia ocurriera.

Era la segunda vez que traicionaría la confianza de Chinatsu-chan. La primera fue el haber ayudado a Yui-chan a que mejorara su relación con Sugiura-senpai, pero en ambas ocasiones eso habría sido lo correcto, ¿o no? A pesar de eso, se sentía muy culpable.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Ayano casi corrió al asiento de Yui; mientras tanto, Chitose salió al pasillo pues Chizuru había ido a visitarle. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se oyera la emocionada exclamación de Kyouko-san.

 _Chizuru~ chu-chu~_

Yui le recibió con esa siempre amable y genial sonrisa, pero luego se levantó y le tomó de la mano. Ayano por supuesto trató de resistirse, ¿quién se creía que era? Pero ya no se opuso cuando ella casi le suplicó que le acompañara a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento pues necesitaba conversar a solas. Ambas se miraron con complicidad y salieron del salón por la puerta de adelante a toda velocidad.

Ayano veía sus espaldas con los ojos brillando de emoción, admiraba su cabello antes muy corto y ahora un poco más largo que hondeaba en el viento graciosamente. Cuando estaba con Yui sentía emociones que superaban su autocontrol e incluso su lado más complicado. Se sentía segura a su lado, sabía que le protegía y que con ella a su lado nada le lastimaría. En secundaria, nunca imaginó que llegaría a sentir algo así por alguien. Hasta sentía que podía hacer miles de locuras y no importaba.

Corrieron por el pasillo, ignoraron la llamada de atención de Azuma-sensei y huyeron hacia la sala del Club de Té. Yui abrió con la llave que tenía y ambas entraron al lugar que ya usaban con el permiso de la escuela, algo que tranquilizaba a Ayano, a quien siempre le preocupó mucho respetar las reglas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yui? —preguntó la _tsundere,_ sonrojada y nerviosa. ¡Estaban solas en ese lugar después de todo! Y con una hora libre por delante… ¡Kyaa! Era demasiado para su ya agitado y ansioso corazón.

—Quería decirte que ya hablé con Chinatsu-chan —le dijo su novia con una expresión de tranquilizadora confianza, nunca perdía su esencia por más emocionada que estuviera. Tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella—. Ya le dije que estoy saliendo con alguien —su expresión se tornó preocupada—. Pero ella ya sabía que se trataba de ti…

—¡Kyaa! ¡¿Tan obvias somos?! —aunque debía aceptar que estaba feliz, Ayano se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, avergonzada. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la pequeña mesa de té. Yui se arrodilló a su lado y le sonrió.

—Creo que nuestras amigas deberían saberlo, ¿no crees?

—¿Se lo dijiste a To… Kyouko-san?

—¿Eh? ¿Por…?

—¡Ella me lo dijo! —Ayano aun trataba de ocultar su exagerado sonrojo.

—Akari y Chitose también lo saben, ¿no? —Observó Yui—. Creo que las únicas que no podían haberse enterado son Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan.

—Parece que está en mis manos decirles, después de todo, no tengo opción —Ayano se cruzó de brazos y habló con gracioso orgullo.

Yui se tapó la boca y alejó la vista abruptamente ante aquella imagen, aguantaba la risa, era obvio; Ayano sonrió enternecida, si había algo que disfrutaba en su relación era poder hacer que Yui reaccionara de esa forma. Después de sentarse con comodidad, se apoyó en el hombro de su novia y suspiró, disfrutando de aquél bello momento, disfrutando del tierno abrazo que no tardó en rodearle.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos cariñosos y seguros de Yui, acarició su mejilla y aunque su corazón latía muy rápido, le regaló un beso muy tierno en los labios que una vez más, le causó un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cuando fue correspondido. Debía aceptarlo, se sentía muy feliz, al fin su pecho podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Yoshikawa-san ya no asediaría a su novia. Ella quería mucho a su hermosa kouhai de pelo rosa y de cierta forma se sentía mal por haberle quitado a Yui… pero tampoco podía seguir mintiéndole a su propio corazón, más aun si Yui le correspondía.

Las suaves caricias de la chica _gamer_ le hicieron distraer de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una de sus manos rozando su muslo derecho, luego subiendo por debajo de su falda... Se sobresaltó y se separó del beso de forma apresurada.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Yui levantó las manos, avergonzada y hasta parecía agitada.

—¡Kyaa! —Ayano se dio la vuelta y se tapó el enrojecido rostro con las manos.

—E-Es que… a-ayer… tú… te… t-te estabas desvistiendo y yo… ejeje —la chica _gamer_ esbozaba una avergonzada sonrisa, tenía las cejas fruncidas y la vista fija en la mesita de té.

—¡N-No me estaba desvistiendo! —Ayano se sobresaltó una vez más. Definitivamente, ya nadie tenía respeto por las _tsunderes_ en esos días—. S-Solo… hacía c-calor…

—Perdón… lo malinterpreté… —Yui miró al suelo—. E-Es pronto… para esas c-cosas…

El ambiente se tornó muy incómodo durante un instante, las dos chicas estaban sonrojadas mirando al frente, sin decir una palabra más. Hasta que Yui de pronto apegó su mejilla al pecho de Ayano y le obligó a recostarse en el suelo, la vicepresidenta dio un gracioso respingo, pero no se negó. Solo abrazó a su novia con cariño, acariciando su hombro de rato en rato. Sentía su cuerpo casi sobre el suyo, su cabeza pegada a su pecho que subía y bajaba algo agitado, sentía su calor corporal invadiendo sus poros. A ese paso Ayano no se resistiría por mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees que podamos estar así? —Le preguntó Yui de un momento a otro.

—¡S-Si insistes!

—Hueles bien~

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

Yui se quedó dormida en su regazo, símbolo de tranquilidad, de seguro; después de haber conseguido que aceptaran el manga de Kyouko-san, ya nada representaría un estrés para ella. Algo que alegraba a Ayano sobremanera, estaba preocupada por su salud. Cuando ambas despertaron, tuvieron suerte de que aun les quedaban quince minutos para retozar, se alimentaron la una a la otra con el pudín que la señora Sugiura les había enviado.

Los días siguientes, se la pasó pensando en qué le regalaría a Yui por su primer mes de relación. Pensó en escribirle una tarjeta o comprar chocolates de los más deliciosos… o hacerle pudín, o tal vez comprarle alguno de esos animales de felpa. Un panda, como el pijama de secundaria que ella aun usaba; pero nada le convencía, incluso aunque el último fin de semana antes del día, Chitose le acompañó a comprar, ¿flores, tal vez? No, Yui no parecía el tipo de chica a la que le gustaran las flores, una prenda de vestir… Kyouko-san podría decirle sus medidas aunque la rubia en realidad se ofreció a donar su playera de "I AM AHO". Al final, pasando por una tienda de videojuegos, Ayano vio que habían sacado la secuela del primer videojuego que habían jugado juntas, un juego de zombies bastante tonto pero entretenido, era una gran idea, tal vez incluso podía explicarle el por qué de su elección. Su relación era más que solo decirse palabras bonitas, besarse y abrazarse; ¿o no? Últimamente estaban compartiendo mucho sus aficiones la una con la otra.

Un videojuego, una tarjeta y un pequeño panda de felpa. Según Chitose era suficiente, suficiente para que su imaginación se disparara de un momento a otro y se desmayara en media calle con un incipiente pero creciente sangrado nasal. _"Yui, juega conmigo esta noche…",_ balbuceaba la albina de gafas mientras Ayano y Kyouko-san la llevaban a su casa en donde les recibió Chizuru sin muchos ánimos al ver allí a Toshinose qué.

De camino a la casa de Ayano, la de pelo violeta a veces notaba que Kyouko a momentos clavaba sus azules ojos en ella, aunque no cambiaba de expresión; solo esa sonrisa traviesa de la que un día se había enamorado. Ayano sonrió para sí ante la lejanía ya de aquellos sentimientos y presionó contra su pecho las cosas que había comprado para su genial Yui, se preguntaba si estaría preparando su fecha especial con tanta antelación… no importaba, Ayano se sentía feliz consigo misma pues por fin podía expresar sus sentimientos con libertad. Bueno, al menos un poco.

Al llegar a su casa, se despidió de Kyouko-san, quien le dirigió una extraña mirada antes de voltearse. Ayano solo le respondió con una tranquila sonrisa bien aprendida de Yui.

El martes de la siguiente semana era su día especial, Ayano estaba muy nerviosa y había empacado sus regalos en una bonita bolsa color violeta. Se sentía feliz y orgullosa de regalarle a Yui algo que le gustaba, _"un videojuego no está mal, lo haces bien, Sugiura Ayano",_ se dijo, _"eres la vicepresidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes después de todo",_ aunque en el fondo sabía que eso último no tenía nada que ver.

Tenía la pequeña bolsa oculta en su mochila, buscaría un buen momento para dársela a Yui, quien parecía ansiosa pues giraba su pequeño collar de estrella decenas de veces entre sus dedos. Qué tierna era… aunque no podía verle mucho, pues se sentaba delante de ella; se sentía observada.

La mañana pasó tranquila y no encontró el momento para felicitar a Yui. Incluso aunque planeó ir con ella durante el almuerzo, su kouhai Oomuro-san le llamó con urgencia pues necesitaba ayuda con su tarea y recientemente había tenido una discusión con Futurani-san y estaba demasiado enojada con el monstruo pechugón como para pedirle ayuda. Por otro lado, Kyouko-san le andaba mostrando sus nuevos dibujos a Yui, quien los revisaba con mucha atención. Ayano no tuvo otra opción más que ayudar a Oomuro-san, acompañada de Chitose quien se ofreció a ayudar para hacerlo más rápido.

Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco largos minutos de paciencia con su kouhai, Ayano regresó a su asiento y resopló. Grande y agradable fue su sorpresa cuando al querer sacar sus cosas de debajo de su escritorio, se encontró con un pequeño sobre color violeta que decía:

 _De Yui, para Ayano._ Seguido de un corazón pintado de rojo sin mucho cuidado. Ayano pasó por alto ese detalle y abrió el objeto, ansiosa por leer qué decía aquella carta.

Sus libretas de apuntes cayeron al suelo junto al ya horrible sobre, cuando se encontró con una foto de Yui besando a Yoshikawa-san.


	14. La Petición

**Hola a todos, reviví... D: y es que todo este tiempo estuve muy ocupada con distintas cosas, lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Pero decirles que tengo la inspiración a tope para el fic, tanto así que este miércoles publicaré la continuación y si todo sigue así publicaré el próximo domingo también, entonces tendríamos dos capítulos :33**

 **Gracias a quienes me han escrito pidiéndome que actualice el fic, en verdad su apoyo es invaluable. Gracias por sus comentarios al anterior capítulo a:**

 **Australophitecus 02, AlexandraArcher, 3-Mike, Whitelink16, IxaFm, HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS, Nat-kun kori, nadaoriginal, BrenBren Uchiha, TMizuko, caher1998, Guest, Lucifer Von Seckendorff, Papas338**

 **Agradecerle a Papas338 por su versión de Nai Nai Niagara mix YuiAya 7u7 que me regresó la inspiración xD**

 **También, disculpas a los fans de Chinachu por ponerla como "la mala" en este fic, la verdad yo amo a Chinachu~ pero bueno, fue mi cerebro el que se encargó de todo esto.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia, recuerden actualizaré este miércoles y el próximo domingo, así que, ¡saludos y feliz lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – La Petición**

Yui había llegado esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante y una sorpresa entre manos: en su mochila llevaba una carta que había escrito para Ayano el día anterior en un bonito sobre que a simple vista parecía rosa, pero en realidad era violeta suave, casi del tono del cabello de su novia. Ya había hablado con Akari y Kyouko la noche anterior. Akari se encargaría de hacer llegar la misteriosa carta a su destinatario que tenía una citación a la sala del Club de Entretenimiento en donde Kyouko le ayudaría a preparar un ambiente acogedor en donde se servirían té acompañado de pastelillos. El plan era perfecto, nada podía fallar.

Al llegar a la escuela ese día se fue directo al curso de Akari en donde ella ya le esperaba ansiosa, conversando con Chinatsu-chan. Le llamó desde la puerta haciéndole señas algo apenadas ante las miradas de sus demás _kouhais._ Su amiga pelirroja corrió a su encuentro, Yui no tardó mucho en entregarle el "paquete secreto". El pequeño sobre decía en el dorso: _"De: Yui, Para: Ayano"._ Akari lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo, aunque su amiga aun tenía la vista fija en él.

—Espera… creo que falta algo —dijo Yui dando un respingo—. ¿Tienes marcador rojo?

* * *

La pelirroja regresó a su asiento a paso tranquilo y sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos, Yui acababa de pintarle un pequeño corazón al destinatario; aunque su amiga pelirroja había insistido en que estaba bien así. Regresó a su lugar detrás de Chinatsu-chan, quien le dirigió una mirada curiosa a lo que llevaba entre las manos. Pero pronto cambió de expresión a una de satisfacción, mientras Akari guardaba su encomienda en la mochila; ella sacó algo de entre sus cuadernos.

—¡Mira Akari-chan! —le dijo con alegría, levantando una foto en alto—. Ya hice imprimir la foto de la que te hablé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Se la voy a dar a Sugiura-senpai en el almuerzo. ¡Voy a luchar por Yui-senpai!

—¡Chinatsu-chan! —Akari puso ambas manos sobre la foto para que nadie más pudiera verla por casualidad. Se trataba de aquella en la que su amiga de cabello rosado besaba a Yui-chan.

—Se la voy a dar de frente —dijo Chinatsu levantando el puño—. Así sabrá que debe ganarse a Yui-senpai.

—No es buena idea, Chinatsu-chan —replicó Akari con una mirada preocupada.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías, Akari—chan —le dijo con los ojos llorosos—. ¿No cumplirás tu promesa? Además no te estoy pidiendo que se la des tú.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la pelirroja, posó la mirada en lo que ella llevaba entre las manos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó con curiosidad. Akari se sobresaltó y ocultó la carta de Yui-chan detrás de la espalda. Mientras se sentaba en su lugar, solo pudo balbucear una palabra.

—N-Nada.

Chinatsu-chan frunció el ceño algo extrañada.

—¡Akari-chan! ¡Chinatsu-chan! —Las alegres exclamaciones de Sakurako. Salvada por la campana.

Cuando se volteó, se encontró con la típica imagen de cada mañana. Sakurako-chan entrando casi a la carrera seguida de Himawari-chan que solo le observaba con cierto cariñoso desdén en el rostro. Ah, ellas se llevaban tan bien que le enternecía. Sin embargo, esta vez su amiga de cabello castaño claro tenía un juguete extra entre las manos con el que se pavoneaba de un lado a otro como si de un trofeo se tratara: era una pequeña pistola de agua de plástico de quince centímetros de largo que tenía el pequeño tanquecito lleno.

—Ya detente, Sakurako —regañó Himawari-chan—. Puedes mojar a alguien.

—¡Pero el calor ya comienza! —replicó la otra con cierto desdén.

Le apuntó directo al rostro y antes de que Himawari siquiera pudiera hacer alguna expresión de enojo o intentara quitarle el juguete, Sakurako se alejó con un pequeño saltito acompañado de una graciosa floritura.

—¡Ah! ¡Esta vez no me quitarás mi armamento, _monstruo pechugón!_ —Exclamó mientras dejaba su liviana mochila en su asiento.

Apresurada, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y apuntó a su compañera como si de un rifle francotirador se tratara

—Atención, tengo al monstruo en la mira —recitó de manera dramática—. Solicito permiso para disparar.

—¡No te atrevas! —Himawari se adelantó hacia ella, decidida a quitarle el "rifle" de plástico amarillo.

Forcejearon por un buen rato, Chinatsu-chan solo les veía con cierto dejo de desconcierto en su rostro. Akari por su parte solo reía apenada. Aunque era común que ellas se pelearan todos los días, era algo peligroso el que estuvieran quitándose una pistola de agua con riesgo de ser disparada en cualquier momento. El temor se hizo realidad casi en cuanto lo pensó. El chorro de agua salió despedido y como su destino de mala suerte dictaba, le llegó a Akari en pleno rostro y pecho. La pelirroja dio un respingo al sentir el líquido helado, mojando su rostro y su chaleco de la Preparatoria.

—¡Kyaa! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar.

—¡Akari-chan! —Chinatsu se apresuró a sacar un paquete pequeño de pañuelos para secarle el rostro.

—¡Sakurako! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Akaza-san! ¡Te lo advertí! —Regañó Himawari.

—Moo~ —el gimoteo disconforme de Sakurako.

—¡Discúlpate!

—Está bien…

Akari levantó ambas manos a los lados del rostro y con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero su falta de presencia le desfavoreció en ese instante y aunque les pedía que se calmara con varios ademanes, no podía evitar que aquellas dos se pelearan. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, un repentino y delicado roce le distrajo de sus inútiles intentos; volteó la mirada al frente y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Chinatsu-chan que le veían preocupados mientras con un pañuelo secaba el agua de su rostro. Lo hacía con tanto cuidado que parecían caricias.

—Moo, Akari-chan —le dijo con una sonrisa enternecida—. Siempre te pasan estas cosas.

—Ejeje —sintió sus mejillas calentarse y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa corta y rascarse la nuca con una mano—. Gracias, Chinatsu-chan.

—No te preocupes —Su amiga de coletas rosas le sonrió con dulzura.

Se veía tan sincera y tierna en esos momentos, muy lejos de su mente quedó el hecho de que esa misma sonrisa quería entregarle aquella devastadora foto a Sugiura-senpai. En ese momento, Akari decidió que no debía acceder a esas peticiones, decidió que la felicidad de Yui-chan estaba primera. Era su amiga de la infancia después de todo, habían compartido mucho juntas y muy probablemente ella habría hecho lo mismo. Su resolución era por eso, de seguro.

—Akaza-san, lo siento mucho, tu uniforme se mojó —Himawari-chan se inclinó a un lado de ella, acción que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—No hay problema —negó Akari con una sonrisa.

—Ni hablar, tengo un chaleco extra, ¿te acompaño al baño para que puedas cambiarte? —Se ofreció su amiga con mucha amabilidad.

—Ve, Akari-chan —asintió Chinatsu-chan—. Si te quedas con la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirroja por fin.

Himawari se dio media vuelta y sacó el chaleco de su mochila, aparentemente lo llevaba a clase para cuando Sakurako manchaba su uniforme con jugo o salsa soya. La susodicha por su parte continuaba molestando a Himawari, diciéndole que solo quería ganarse puntos para ser la próxima presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil pero que de todas formas ella no se lo permitiría.

—Ya basta, Sakurako —regañó la de pelo azul por última vez—. Ya me cansé de tus tontos juegos.

—Pero me ayudarás con mi tarea, ¿verdad? —Rió la aludida.

—¡Hazlos tú sola! —Gritó Himawari, por fin.

Sakurako desdibujó su sonrisa y su rostro empalideció con una evidente sombra azul cayendo por su frente. Arrugó las cejas con un cierto dejo de angustia, sacudió la cabeza y salió huyendo del salón corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Himawari monstruo! —Vociferaba antes de perderse detrás de la pared—. ¡No te necesito, tonta, tonta!

Las otras tres se quedaron con la vista fija en la puerta.

—¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Akari, preocupada.

—Es solo un berrinche, se le va a pasar —Himawari se encogió de hombros, luego se dirigió a la pelirroja—. Más importante, tu uniforme, vamos antes de que comiencen las clases.

* * *

Con una expresión relajada, vio cómo sus dos amigas salían del salón para ir al baño. Suspiró y por un momento fijó la vista en la mochila de Akari, alzó las cejas al recordar que ahí se encontraría aquél pequeño sobre que Yui-senpai le había dado. ¿De qué se trataría? Por un instante creyó que sería incorrecto esculcar en las cosas en su mejor amiga y que sería algo que no debería hacer una chica… pero la curiosidad estaba comenzando a carcomerle las entrañas. Tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza, solo vería de qué se trataba aquél sobre y por alguna razón sentía que debía ver su contenido. Se puso de pie de un salto, corrió a la puerta y después de revisar que no hubiera rastros de Himawari-chan y Akari por el corredor, se dispuso a abrir la bolsa de la pelirroja.

Esculcó entre sus cosas con sumo cuidado para que no fuera evidente que alguien más la hubiera tocado. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a desesperarse pues no hallaba el dichoso sobre dentro de ninguno de los cuadernos. Fue entonces cuando vio sus esperanzas casi perdidas, que vio un pequeño bulto en el bolsillo oculto del bolsón. Abrió el cierre y se encontró con aquella envoltura de color rosado claro que vista a detalle era morada suave, vio por segunda vez a la puerta y aguzó el oído por si lograba oír sus voces; al mismo tiempo, sacó por fin la hoja de papel que estaba escrita con una caligrafía bien cuidada.

 _De: Yui_

 _Para: Ayano_

 _Ayano, hoy cumplimos un mes de relación, ha sido uno de los meses más felices que he vivido. Nunca imaginé que me enamoraría así de ti pero eres admirable, dulce y hermosa. Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón late más rápido y creo que…_

Chinatsu se quedó con la mirada fija en la carta y ya no leyó más. Solo apretó la mano, arrugando el papel como si de algún maleficio repulsivo se tratara. Algo tomó posesión de su cuerpo y ya no fue ella misma cuando de dentro de uno de sus cuadernos, sacó la foto en que besaba a Yui-senpai y la puso en el sobre y volvió a cerrarlo. Guardó el papel arrugado en su bolsillo y regresó todo a como estaba. Dos o tres minutos después, Akari y Himawari regresaron para cuando la de pelo rosa comenzaba a dudar de sus acciones.

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, Akari ya no entregaría la famosa carta de Yui-senpai, sino la foto.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakurako prácticamente huyó de Himawari, salió corriendo del salón de primer año diciendo que _Sugiura-senpai era mucho más amable que cierto monstruo pechugón y que de seguro ella le ayudaría con su tarea._ La de pelo azul arrugó las cejas, fastidiada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Akari pensaba en la manera de fingir demencia con Chinatsu y salir detrás de su compañera castaña para poder dejar la carta sorpresa en el asiento de su senpai, era muy probable que fueran a esa clase a encontrarse con Kyouko y Yui… tendría que aprovechar ese momento, en todo caso.

Akari y Chinatsu salieron de su clase y la muchacha pelirroja guardó el pequeño sobre color rosado suave en su bolsillo. Subieron las gradas, su amiga de pelo rosado estaba muy callada y algo en su semblante denotaba ansiedad, Akari no le culpaba, pues de seguro aun se sentiría muy afectada por lo de Yui-chan. De todas formas, se le hizo un tanto extraño pues en la mañana parecía normal. Sacudió la cabeza, en ese momento lo único que debía preocuparle era que la carta llegara a su destino sin novedad.

Kyouko-chan y Yui-chan les dieron alcance a la mitad del corredor.

—¡China-chu~! —Exclamó la rubia corriendo con su habitual entusiasmo para molestar a Chinatsu-chan.

—Hola, Akari —Yui levantó la mano con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Kyouko-chan, Yui-chan! —Sonrió Akari.

—Kyouko-senpai, ¡aléjate! —Chinatsu se ocultó detrás de Yui. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, pareció darse cuenta de aquello y dio un saltito para retroceder.

—No la molestes, Kyouko —regañó Yui, no pareció haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

—Moo~

—Iré a… —¡Sí! La excusa perfecta—. ¡Debo hablar con Ikeda-senpai, adelántense!

—Bieen… —despidió Kyouko-chan, casi ignorándole. Yui por el contrario, le sonrió de manera significativa.

Fuera del salón, vio cómo Sakurako-chan se llevaba fuera a Sugiura e Ikeda-senpai pidiéndoles ayuda con su tarea, debía ser rápida antes de que ellas regresaran a sus lugares. De una forma u otra, todo parecía estar conspirando para que pudiera cumplir con su cometido. Entró al curso y sin importar la mirada pícara que le dirigió una de las estudiantes de segundo cuando le preguntó por el asiento de Sugiura-senpai, fue a dejarle la carta debajo del mesón de su asiento. Sonrió para sí orgullosa de sí misma y salió a toda velocidad para encontrarse con sus tres amigas.

—Gracias por el chaleco, Himawari-chan —sonreía Akari ya al finalizar las clases—. Lo lavaré y te lo entregaré mañana mismo.

—No te preocupes, Akaza-san —correspondió la muchacha de cabello azul.

—Ja, sigues haciéndote a la niña buena, monstruo pechugón.

Sakurako tenía el ceño muy fruncido y usaba ambos brazos detrás de la nuca como si fueran almohadas. Himawari le vio con la misma expresión y rodó la vista a un lado, suspiró y se puso de pie con lentitud, sacó una pequeña bolsa de galletas caseras de su mochila y la sostuvo a un lado de su rostro. Su rival le miró con soslayo.

—No quiero nada tuyo, Himawari egoísta —se quejó la otra volviendo a su posición anterior.

—No exageres tanto, Sakurako.

Himawari resopló y después de abrir la pequeña bolsa, sacó una de las galletas de chocolate en forma de un tierno gato y por poco se la incrustaba en la boca a su rival.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces?! —Se exaltó la muchacha, pero pronto se relajó al sentir el dulce sabor a relleno de chocolate de la pequeña y suave masa. Sus ojos brillaron—. ¡DELICIOSO! —Exclamó.

Le quitó la bolsa a Himawari, quien solo esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Al instante sacudió la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y vio a un costado con el ceño fruncido.

—¡N-No es que lo hubiera preparado para ti ni nada!

—¡Lo aceptaré como disculpa solo por esta vez!

—¡¿Qué dices?!

Sakurako se puso de pie de un salto y se abrazó a Himawari.

—¿Qué haces? —Se sobresaltó la de cabello azul, sintiendo sus mejillas calentándose.

—¡Vamos a la sala del consejo!

* * *

Aun sostenía la pequeña bolsa en que tenía el animal de felpa y el videojuego para Yui. Ayano caminaba a paso rápido hasta la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Aun tenía deberes que cumplir, no podía simplemente dejar todo tirado solo por una desavenencia con su pareja… porque eso era, eso debía ser, un error de seguro. Yui sería incapaz de traicionarle de esa forma, ella ya le había dicho que la quería. Ella no era esa clase de persona, de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero en verdad la conocía? La presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta le habían estado acosando desde la hora del almuerzo. Aun tenía su lonchera llena pues ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer.

Pronto pasaría, de seguro, todo sería un error.

Llegó a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil y abrió la puerta con innecesaria fuerza, tirándola con tanta torpeza que un estruendo hizo eco en todo el corredor de aquél piso; Chitose dio un respingo y alzó la desconcertada mirada.

—¿Ayano-chan? —Le vio con fijeza—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, lo siento —la muchacha de coleta rió apenada y arrojó la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Y la Presidenta?

—Pues ella aun no…

Su mejor amiga bajó la vista y la fijó en la bolsa donde se encontraban los regalos de Yui.

—Oh, aun no se lo has entregado —rió subiendo una mano sobre su boca y riendo con picardía—. Maa, maa~ Ayano-chan, ¿es que te ha dado vergüenza?

—¿De qué hablas? —Ayano arrojó la envoltura sin cuidado alguno sobre su maletín que había sufrido el mismo destino.

—¡Ah! ¡Con cuidado! —la chica de gafas estiró las manos con premura.

Frunció el ceño, extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

—M-Me refería al regalo para Yui-san —terminó, algo insegura.

—No pude hablar con ella hoy —la de pelo violeta se agachó frente al pequeño congelador, abrió la puerta y sacó su pudín de frutas. Suspiró con la vista fija en él—. Oomuro-san nos pidió ayuda con su tarea, ¿recuerdas?

—Después de eso…

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y primero entró Furutani-san, seguida de Oomuro-san quien tenía ambos brazos abrazándole del cuello; dificultando su andar solo un poco. ¿Algo bueno les habría pasado? Parecían más cercanas de lo usual. Al menos a alguien parecía irle bien ese día… ese día en que recordaba su primer mes de noviazgo con Yui. Al incorporarse, un pequeño paquetito en su bolsillo se dobló apenas, recordándole aquella foto.

—¡Sugiura-senpai! —Escuchó la alegre exclamación de su kouhai como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia. Dio un respingo y regresó a la realidad cuando ésta le tomó del brazo.

—¿Sí, Oomuro-san? —Hizo una mueca como sonrisa.

—¿Me invitas un poco de tu pudín? —Intentó haciéndole ojos de perrito, luego le mostró una bolsa de galletas caseras—. Yo te invitaré algunas galletas.

—Está bien, tómalo —a pesar de que era su tipo de pudín favorito, se lo entregó sin miramientos.

Chitose le veía con preocupación, esa actitud solo la había visto una vez durante la secundaria y cuando trataba de preguntarle qué había ocurrido; Ayano solo evadía sus preguntas cambiando de tema o simplemente ignorándolas.

* * *

La sala del Club de Té ya había estado lista desde hacía al menos una hora: tenía sencillas cintas de color morado decorando las dos puertas de entrada, largas velas de color rojo en forma de espiral adornando la mesita de té y cuya iluminación hacía perfecto juego con la luz naranja del sol que se disponía a ocultarse entre las montañas. Junto a los platos pequeños para pastelillos, estaban listas las dos tazas, cada una con el nombre de su dueña: _Yui_ y _Ayano._ Yui aun no se decidía si poner rosas, no era su estilo… de hecho todo aquello era demasiado lindo para ella, pero lo haría por su novia. Además no estaba sola, Kyouko le había ayudado con toda la decoración. Akari por su parte había cumplido la segunda parte de su encargo, le pidió ayuda a Chinatsu-chan para que fueran juntas a comprar ropa nueva.

Yui lo observaba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba muy feliz con aquello que estaban haciendo aunque estaba segura de que era muy sencillo comparado con lo que se merecía su querida _tsundere._ Pero pronto, la ansiedad comenzó a invadirle pues el tiempo pasaba y ella no llegaba, sus manos temblaban tanto que se vio obligada a jugar con ellas haciendo tontos ademanes o girando su pequeño collar de estrella entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Trataba de contar hasta diez y respirar hondo, pero la desesperación no tardó en llamar a la puerta. Solo cumplirían un mes de relación, no era como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio; pero estaba tan nerviosa porque todo saliera bien que comenzó a dar vueltas de aquí allá como felino enjaulado. Aun así, mantenía su expresión tranquila.

—Vaya, nunca te vi así, Yui-nyan —rió Kyouko, quien estaba sentada al fondo releyendo uno de los volúmenes más recientes de Mirakurun—. Ayano te tiene, ¿eh? —Le miró con pícara complicidad.

—Se está tardando mucho, ¿no crees?

—Qué ansiosa —se burló la rubia.

Luego posó la vista en la coloración naranja del ambiente que pronto se tornaría de color morado. Alzó las cejas, algo desconcertada.

—Ummm, ya es algo tarde —observó—. Tenía que estar aquí hace media hora, ¿no?

—Tal vez ella habría venido antes —dijo Yui con un cierto dejo de angustia—. Ella no suele llegar tarde, ¿será que Akari le entregó el mensaje?

—Por supuesto —Kyouko dejó de lado su libro y se puso de pie de un salto—. Estamos hablando de Akarin~ —canturreó.

Le sonrió y alzó la mano con el dedo pulgar levantado.

—Iré a buscar a Ayano por ti, tú espera aquí.

—Gracias, Kyouko —Yui esbozó una sonrisa sinceramente agradecida—. Supongo que a veces eres considerada.

—Ambas sabemos que me quedé acompañándote por si algo imprevisto ocurría, jeje.

La rubia le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa y salió del salón del Club de Té dando saltitos.

* * *

Ayano tenía el rostro con un sombrío semblante azulado, aun así continuaba cumpliendo con sus deberes como vicepresidenta: separar papeleo, acomodar pilas de formularios de estudiantes por la letra del apellido; se sorprendió al encontrar _"Toshino",_ entre ellos. Últimamente ella los entregaba a tiempo. Soltó una breve risilla algo vacía al recordar cómo solía ir a pedírselos entrando con portazos a la sala del club de té de la secundaria. Suspiró y regresó a su trabajo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, de ignorar el impiadoso puño en que estaba atrapado su corazón.

—Oye, oye, Sugiura-senpai —Oomuro-san se sentó a su lado y le habló en voz baja, le guiñó el ojo—. Himawari y yo ya sabemos que estás saliendo con alguien.

Ayano dio un respingo suave casi imperceptible, al escuchar aquello.

—Quiero decirte que te apoyamos en todo —le mostró esa sonrisa tan parecida a Kyouko y levantó el dedo pulgar.

Eso pareció ser el último detonante para sus entrañas, pues sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas… no podía detenerlas. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo derecho antes de que alguien lo notara, se puso de pie y casi corrió hasta su maletín y la bolsa en que se encontraban los regalos de Yui. Huyó de la sala dando un portazo, ignorando los llamados de sus kouhai y de Chitose. Por un momento, la tristeza le invadió, ¿qué podían saber ellas? Oomuro-san y Furutani-san se tenían la una a la otra, Chitose se la pasaba fantaseando con sus amigas. Ella tenía el corazón roto por segunda vez.

No había bastado con el rechazo indirecto de Toshinou Kyouko en la secundaria, ahora que estaba en Preparatoria, le había entregado su corazón y confianza a una persona que no había esperado ni siquiera un mes para destruirla. Una persona de la que nunca había esperado aquello. Una persona que no parecía ser de aquellas que hacían esas artimañas. Ella le había prometido que hablaría con Yoshikawa-san, incluso le había confirmado que ya no habría interferencias en su relación… incluso le propuso hacer público el noviazgo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganarse su confianza por completo para luego salir con aquello?

Dio media vuelta el pasillo, casi no sabía por dónde estaba caminando, sus pies le guiaban automáticamente pues conocían de memoria el sendero que debían tomar. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa del uniforme, no podía dejarse caer por segunda vez incluso aunque en esta ocasión no tuviera quién le consolase. Incluso aunque quien le había animado en esa ocasión le hubiera roto el corazón ahora.

Bajó el primer bloque de gradas hacia el primer piso y al girarse para bajar el segundo, chocó contra alguien.

—¡Uwaa! —escuchó el divertido quejido de una conocida rubia que se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia atrás.

—¡Toshino Kyouko!

Ayano no dudó en agarrarle del brazo para que no cayera, no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir lo del parque de atracciones: cuando aquélla se había rodado las gradas haciendo tontos giros sobre piso mojado.

—¡Gracias, Ayano! —Exclamó la muchacha con una mano sobre el pecho y jadeando con entusiasmo—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —La vicepresidenta se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado. En realidad trataba de ocultar su triste expresión de Kyouko, pues sabía que ella era muy inteligente y lo notaría.

—Porque te hemos estado…

Se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella y le observó con atención.

—¿Has estado llorando?

 **Continuará...**


	15. Una herida del pasado

**Hola mis queridos lectores :33 aquí les traigo otro capítulo tal como prometí (en mi país son las 10 pm) así que... aun es miércoles u el domingo tendremos el siguiente capítulo :33**

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios a:**

 **Papas338, IxaFm, Australophitecus 02, AlexandraArcher, nadaoriginal, 3-Mike, Whitelink16, caher1998, Nat-kun kori**

 **Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que comentar, pero no olviden decirme qué les parece el capítulo al final de éste. Gracias por leer, saludos y feliz lectura :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Una herida del pasado**

Kyouko se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella y le observó con preocupación. Ayano desvió la mirada, sin querer responder a su pregunta. Pues era muy obvio: aunque había tratado de limpiar sus lágrimas, su rostro aun permanecía humedecido. Además de todo, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados.

—Ayano~ —le canturreó la rubia para que reaccionara.

—Déjame en paz, Toshinou Kyouko —regañó la vicepresidenta, luego reinició el camino al piso inferior.

Fue consciente de que la rubia le seguía de cerca y aceleró un poco el paso, a pesar de eso, la otra le seguía el ritmo fácilmente. Podía de una vez correr para alejarse aprovechando que ella no era buena en deportes, pero su tensionado cuerpo no estaba en condiciones para semejante hazaña. Aprovechó esos instantes en que iba delante de Kyouko para respirar hondo y tratar de secarse bien las mejillas.

—Ayano~ —llamó su compañera por segunda vez—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ya iban por el corredor del primer piso, faltaba poco para llegar a la planta baja. A través de los ventanales se podía apreciar el tranquilo firmamento de la escuela: la quietud de las hojas de los árboles, la luz del sol que ya coloreaba las canchas de color anaranjado adornadas por la sombra del edificio principal de la Preparatoria.

—Ayano~ —llamó Kyouko por tercera vez. Ayano se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que su perseguidora se chocara graciosamente contra su espalda.

—Deja de seguirme, Toshinou Kyouko —espetó con soslayo.

—Vaya, vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido y mi nombre —le miró de forma burlona al tiempo que ella se daba la vuelta y le encaraba—. ¿Por qué será?~

—E-Es la costumbre —Ayano desvió la mirada, comenzando a avergonzarse.

Genial, otra emoción negativa más al mar de emociones que estaba inundando su interior.

—Por lo que sea que hubieras estado llorando, no deberías.

Le mostró su característica sonrisa traviesa, muy parecida a la de su kouhai Oomuro-san.

—Hoy es un día muy especial —continuó—. Cumples un mes de relación con Yui y ella te preparó una sorpresa…

—¿S-Sorpresa?

—¿No lo sabías? Akari debía entregarte una carta con una citación al Club de Entretenimiento —explicó Kyouko con entusiasmo—. Yui te está esperando allá desde hace un rato, está muy ansiosa —rió.

—Me está esperando… —Ayano bajó la vista.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Akaza-san había sido la artífice de su desgracia? No solo ella, Yoshikawa-san, Toshinou Kyouko… lideradas por Yui. Todo ese club le había jugado una treta terrible. ¿Y todavía Toshinou Kyouko se dignaba a aparecerse por allá para hacerle ir a la "sorpresa"? _"Vamos, Sugiura Ayano, no saques conclusiones tan pronto. Ella no es esa clase de persona"._ Se dijo a sí misma con la mirada fija en la rubia. Sin embargo, su mente le jugó una mala pasada recordándole su rechazo indirecto: _"es linda, pero no es mi tipo."_

—Vamos a la sala del club, Ayano —Kyouko tomó su brazo y le jaló—. Vamos~ Yui debe estar desesperada —rió.

Como en modo automático, Ayano solo se dejó guiar a través de las gradas a la planta baja. Se cambió de zapatos en los casilleros y salieron al aire libre encaminándose por el sendero que les llevaría a su destino. Fijó la mirada en las espaldas de Kyouko quien le veía de reojo de rato en rato mientras caminaban dando zancadas. Suspiró, ¿sabría ella acerca de la foto?

—Toshinou Kyouko —se detuvo cuando ya se encontraban en el bosquecillo camino a la sala del extinto club de té.

—¿Sí? —Kyouko se volteó y le miró con una sonrisa tierna pero un tanto extraña. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual.

—Tú sabes… s-sobre —intentó con la voz todavía quebrada.

—¿Sobre? —al no recibir respuesta, Kyouko le sonrió—. Como te dije, no tienes que explicarme por qué estabas triste si no quieres.

—Yo… —la muchacha bajó la vista.

¿Qué se suponía que debía preguntar? _"Toshinou Kyouko, ¿sabías que Yui besó a Yoshikawa-san?"_. Si ella realmente era cómplice de todo aquello, no podía arriesgarse a que sospechara. Si Yui y Yohikawa-san tenían una relación a escondidas de seguro serían más cuidadosas. Un momento, ¿no estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido? Pero su antigua inseguridad presente desde la secundaria cuando estaba enamorada de Kyouko, le decía cientos de veces que era lógico que Yui no tuviera suficiente con ella, que tendría que buscar cariño en los brazos de la linda Yoshikawa-san.

El solo pensar en aquello le tentó a romper a sollozar una vez más, pero la rubia le tomó de la mano y le obligó a caminar por segunda vez.

—Vamos, Yui te está esperando —sonrió.

El ambiente estaba templado en esos días pues la primavera ya se asomaba con cierta timidez, reemplazando el invierno que les había golpeado muy duro el año anterior. Así de templado estaba el ambiente en la sala del club. Kyouko se despidió de Ayano en la puerta luego de decirle que le llamara si necesitaba alguna cosa. La chica de coleta respiró hondo, tratando de calmar a su alborotado y angustiado corazón, alzó la temblorosa mano y por fin abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un escenario un tanto distinto a lo que recordaba de aquél salón: las cintas de colores decorando las paredes y puertas corredizas exteriores, las pequeñas velas adornando la mesita de té sobre la que ya descansaban varios pastelillos. Pero la verdad era que Ayano no tenía ganas de comer. Aunque la decoración era bonita… ella era incapaz de verlo en ese momento, era incapaz de ver el esfuerzo que Yui habría puesto en aquello. No, todo lo veía como algo malo. El resultado de un sentimiento de culpa u otro intento para ganarse más su confianza.

Yui estaba de espaldas, pero se volteó al instante al escucharle entrar.

—¡Ayano! —Exclamó esbozando su sonrisa tranquila de siempre. Corrió hacia ella y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Y-Yui… —Sintió una especie de repulsión involuntaria. Vio a otro lado.

—Te estuve esperando, pensé que no habías recibido la carta de Akari —explicó, parecía feliz.

¿Feliz? De seguro a causa de la relación que llevaba a escondidas con Yoshikawa-san. _"Vamos, Sugiura Ayano, no saques conclusiones tan rápido"._ Se dijo de nuevo, pero era inevitable. Su… ¿pareja? Le guió al lugar de la mesa en que se encontraba la taza de color amarillo con su nombre pintado.

—¿Carta? —Musitó.

—Sí, la carta de Akari —sonrió Yui—. Le di una carta para que te la entregara a la hora de almuerzo, ahí decía que vinieras a encontrarte conmigo aquí… —pronto, la muchacha frunció el ceño, confundida—. ¿Acaso no te la dio?

—Sí, recibí una carta.

Confirmó Ayano con inmutable seriedad. Fue ese momento en que supo que algo más había tomado posesión de su ser, una repentina adrenalina que invadió su corazón. Ya no importaba el tener a la persona de la que estaba enamorada frente a ella, estaba cegada por el dolor del engaño. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño sobre que tenía arrugado en el bolsillo de la falta del Instituto. La puso sobre la mesa y la arrastró con lentitud con un dedo hasta el lugar en donde estaba la sonriente y nerviosa Yui.

—¡Oh! —Ella dio un respingo y se rascó la nuca, avergonzada al ver el envoltorio color rosado suave—. Sí, le aumenté el corazón sin mucho cuidado, disculpa.

¿Cómo podía actuar tan normal? Un momento, Yui acababa de decir que en ese sobre debía estar una carta indicándole que se vieran a esa hora en el Club de Entretenimiento, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué en vez de una carta había una devastadora foto de ella besando a Yoshikawa-san? Alguien… alguien más tendría que haber cambiado el contenido. Lo supo cuando Yui confirmó que aquél sobre lo había dedicado ella. Entonces tenía un informante anónimo. Sin embargo, el que su… ¿pareja? No hubiera sido artífice de aquella treta, solo le restaba una pequeña carga moral. No quitaba el hecho capturado en aquella foto, no cambiaba aquél beso.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo —le sonrió Yui.

Sin embargo, su voz se oía como si se encontrara a kilómetros de distancia. Ya ni siquiera entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, solo le veía como a un ser mentiroso y funesto que le había engañado y encima de todo eso se portaba como si nada ocurriera.

—Discúlpame, Yui… tengo que irme a casa —concluyó Ayano.

Sabía que en esos momentos no pensaría con claridad y menos aun haría lo correcto, tenía las emociones a flor de piel y podría romper en llanto en cualquier momento. No dejaría que ella le viera en ese estado por segunda vez. Además, cualquier decisión que llegara a tomar sería demasiado precipitada.

—Eh… ¿te vas? —Yui alzó las cejas mientras una sombra azulada comenzaba a invadir su rostro—. Pero no hemos…

—L-Le prometí a mi mamá que llegaría temprano —intentó Ayano, aunque era consciente de que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente convincente.

El silencio se meció en la habitación como un monstruo impiadoso que llenaba sus corazones de evidente incomodidad. La misma incomodidad que había aquejado a Yui y Ayano durante años desde secundaria… no, esta era distinta, no era una en la que ambas trataban de llevarse bien. Era una en la que una de ellas no tenía el valor de solo gritarle a la otra en la cara que ya sabía sobre su relación secreta con Yoshikawa, que después de que le diera toda su confianza y su cariño ella le era infiel con la persona de la que ella sospechaba desde un inicio…

—E-Emm… —la voz de Yui se notaba temblorosa—. Ayano…

La susodicha clavó sus ojos violetas en ella y desconcertada, vio cómo ella sacaba el pequeño collar de estrella de debajo de los pliegues del cuello de su chaleco y giraba el pequeño dije entre sus dedos. Una, dos, tres veces. El ver aquello fue la última gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—E-Estás algo rara… ¿pasa algo? —balbuceó su… ¿pareja?

—En el sobre —señaló con el dedo el objeto sobre la mesita—. Hay una foto…

—¿Eh?

Ya no vio la expresión que esbozara Yui. Se puso de pie de un salto, alzó la bolsita en donde estaban los presentes y los sacó. Poco faltaba para que los arrojase uno a uno frente a Yui, quien lucía tan confundida que era aun más desesperante. Pero Ayano no se dejaría ver destrozada.

—Esto es tuyo…

Le lanzó el oso panda de felpa, Yui lo recibió con ambas manos… parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero Ayano le interrumpió mientras dejaba el videojuego en la mesa con torpeza.

—Esto también —dijo.

—Aya-

—F-Fui una tonta al creer que me querrías —dijo con la vista en el suelo y la voz a punto de quebrarse—. Después de todo… Yoshikawa-san es hermosa y yo…

—Un mo-

—N-No es que me importe —dijo nerviosa. Luego le miró a los ojos—. E-Esta relación ha terminado.

—¿Eh? Espera…

La chica de coleta alzó sus cosas, se dio media vuelta y salió por las puertas corredizas que daban a la pequeña laguna del bosquecillo. Ignoró que Yui le llamara por su nombre, ya no importaba después de todo, ¿o sí?

* * *

A duras penas, el cerebro de Yui trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso Ayano había terminado con ella? Pero si… ¡no tenía sentido! En la mañana estaban muy bien, los anteriores días todo iba bien. Ella había preparado todo aquello para ella, para su mes de relación y Ayano simplemente lo había terminado. A medida que su mente procesaba todo, la presión en el pecho comenzaba a hacerse más y más evidente…era doloroso. Recordó entonces las palabras de la propia _tsundere: "En ese sobre, hay una foto."_

Presurosa, tomó el objeto y lo abrió con las temblorosas manos. Al ver la imagen impresa, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y dejó caer la frente sobre el mesón.

* * *

Ayano salió del Instituto a paso rápido, tenía impiadosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero se limitaba a llorar en silencio. Fue entonces que al girar la esquina de la puerta de entrada se chocó con alguien por segunda vez.

—¡Uwa! —Oyó el gracioso quejido.

—¡T-Toshinouu Kyouko! —Exclamó con la voz temblorosa y ya carente de todo entusiasmo—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Casi regañó limpiándose el rostro a toda velocidad.

—Ejeje~ —Le mostró su sonrisa traviesa—. No te vi en buen estado antes de que entraras al club, entonces me quedé un rato para asegurarme que Yui y tú estuvieran bien.

—No tenías que hacerlo —se quejó Ayano con una mirada de soslayo.

Kyouko se acercó de nuevo a escasos centímetros de ella y le vio fijamente. Alzó la mano y le limpió una mejilla.

—Has estado llorando, Aya-chan —observó.

—No me llames así, Toshinou Kyouko.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad—. Saliste muy rápido.

—N-No es de tu incumbencia.

Ayano desvió la mirada y se dispuso a caminar al lado contrario. Daría una vuelta extra para llegar a su casa, tal vez tardaría un poco más pero no importaba mucho mientras perdiera de vista a su perseguidora. Pero Kyouko le siguió en silencio y con su habitual sonrisa infantil, no iba a rendirse tan pronto. Al final, solo faltaba un bloque de calles para llegar a su zona residencial, ya se encontraban frente al parque en cuyos columpios se habían sentado alguna vez para conversar de trivialidades. La brisa movía las hojas con delicadeza y el sol ya solo mostraba sus últimos vestigios de luz anaranjada que le daba un ambiente relajante a las calles; muy distinto al corazón de Ayano que más bien estaba hecho un caos de emociones negativas.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme, Toshinou Kyouko? —Se detuvo de golpe y por segunda vez, la rubia se chocó contra su espalda graciosamente.

—Ejeje~ solo estoy aquí por si decides que te eche una mano —levantó el dedo pulgar.

—¿Qué sabes tú de esto, Toshinou Kyouko? —soltó de pronto—. Solo estás metida en tus dibujos —se cruzó de brazos y vio a otro lado.

—Chinatsu-chan siempre ha huido de mí —rió su acompañante—. Luego me gustó otra chica que tampoco me hizo caso, ejeje~

En esos momentos no tenía más ánimos de saber acerca de su kouhai Yoshikawa, para ser sincera. Se preguntaba por qué la rubia no había ido más bien a apoyar a Yui, pero la respuesta pareció obvia en su cabeza: Yoshikawa-san estaría en eso, Yui ni siquiera necesitaba apoyo pues de seguro estaba esperando a que algo así ocurriera.

—¿Pasó algo entre Yui y tú?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Ayano cerró los ojos y vio a otro lado—. Tú no sabes nada, Toshinou Kyouko.

Por un momento, recordó que ella había sido la causa de que hubiera estado llorando aquél día en el bosquecillo, cuando Yui tuvo que consolarle con un jugo de té con limón. De reojo y algo sorprendida, vio cómo la rubia sacaba algo de una pequeña bolsita, se trataba de un helado de ron con pasas, se lo pasó con una sonrisa.

—Ten.

—Eh... no puedo aceptarlo —negó con la cabeza.

—Son los últimos de la temporada~ —canturreó—. Tenemos que aprovechar.

—P-Pero…

—Moo~ Ayano~

Ella se lo quitó y vio a otro lado con el ceño fruncido—. Supongo que no me queda otra opción.

—Genial —sonrió Kyouko viéndole de una forma extraña, aunque Ayano no le puso atención.

—¡Aya-chan!

Se exaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre desde detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y la vio acercándose con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ho-Hola… mamá…

—Tú debes ser —señaló a Kyouko—. ¡La hija de Toshinou-chan! —exclamó.

—Ejeje~ —Kyouko le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Eres idéntica a Toshinou-chan —rió la señora Sugiura, después de ver a su hija de forma pícara volvió a la rubia—. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a la casa? Yo llamaré a Toshinou-chan para decirle que estás en mi casa.

—Ma— intentó Ayano.

—Por supuesto —Kyouko levantó el pulgar—. Gracias por la invitación~

Lo que le faltaba: no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cena. No había tenido tiempo de llorar en paz y menos aun en pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día: aquella fotografía, la entrega fallida de los regalos, romper con Yui por su relación secreta con Yoshikawa-san.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Kyouko se hincó en el vestíbulo y con ceremoniosa voz agradeció por la tan grata atención que estaba a punto de recibir, siempre usando honoríficos excesivos. Como si fuera poco, la señora Sugiura le dijo a Ayano que llevara a la rubia a su habitación. De seguro ella creería que las dos hijas se llevaban tan bien como las madres. Pero su madre era tan insistente que no pudo negarse a la "sugerencia" y ya se encontraba subiendo las gradas seguida por Kyouko quien insistía en que se comiera el ron con pasas.

Entraron a su habitación y Kyouko corrió a su cama.

—¡Ah! —Se arrojó de espaldas lanzando un fuerte suspiro, dio media vuelta—. ¡Es tan suave!

—Supongo que es tarde para invitarte a que te sientas como en casa —comentó Ayano con cierta molesta, luego soltó una suave risilla desganada mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a su escritorio.

—¡Ohh!

La muchacha tomó a un peluche que en realidad eran tres medusas pegadas, las apretó en su regazo y se incorporó. Revisó los volúmenes de manga que Ayano tenía en un estante de altura media sobre la que también había peluches de medusas.

—Ohhh, ¡todavía tienes los doujin del Mirakurun que te regalé! —dijo con entusiasmo, dejando de lado las medusas y cogiendo uno de los tomos. Comenzó a hojearlo—. Vaya, sí que he mejorado mi estilo de dibujo.

—Te esfuerzas mucho en ello, ¿eh? —Comentó la chica de coleta, arrastrando un poco la desanimada voz.

—¿Sabes por qué te he acompañado todo el camino a casa? —Le preguntó Kyouko—. Porque no es bueno que una persona triste camine sola. Tienes suerte de que Súper Sexy Comando Kyouko estuviera disponible —levantó el dedo pulgar.

—Supongo que…

—Vamos, come algo de ron con pasas.

La rubia tomó el pequeño recipiente, le despegó la cucharilla en miniatura y después de quitar la tapa, le ofreció un bocado a Ayano.

—Vamos, di "ah" —le indicó de forma juguetona.

—¡N-No pienso hacer eso Toshinou Kyouko! —Regañó Ayano volteándose.

La susodicha se encogió de hombros y ella misma se comió aquella pequeña ración.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó poniendo labios de gato. Intentó una vez más y le ofreció a Ayano—. Vamos, di "ah"…

—Moo, Toshinou Kyouko…

—¿Acaso temes un beso indirecto? —le preguntó viéndole con complicidad.

—¡N-No tiene nada que ver con eso! —Se quejó Ayano, entonces no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

—Oh~

—Oye, Toshinou Kyouko… —Llamó Ayano.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó ella comiendo otro bocado de ron con pasas.

—G-Gracias por acompañarme.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	16. Las Verdades Ocultas

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber publicado el día domingo como prometí, es que las cosas se complicaron ;-; pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de Días de Verano. Pues eso, en esta ocasión no dejaré los nombres de quienes comentaron, pues por alguna razón FanFiction se puso rata y no me muestra los reviews xD así que en el próximo capítulo les agradeceré a todos en conjunto. Publicaré el día domingo o siguiente martes a más tardar. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir la historia! No olviden decirme qué les parece el capítulo en los comentarios :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Las verdades ocultas**

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, algo en ella le decía que saliera corriendo detrás de Ayano y le dijera que todo aquello era un malentendido. La otra parte le exigía ser prudente, pues la chica del cabello violeta ni siquiera esperó por una explicación y solo se fue dando zancadas… después de terminar la relación. Podía estar confundida, no tenía idea de qué hacer o pensar; pero una cosa era seguro: el corazón le dolía tanto que quería arrancárselo del pecho. ¿Cómo demonios había una foto de lo ocurrido con Chinatsu-chan? ¿Cómo rayos terminó en las manos de Ayano? Peor aun, ¿por qué estaba en el sobre de la carta del primer mes de relación? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza como trasfondo a su angustioso corazón que solo quería a Ayano de vuelta, solo quería que regresara de pronto y pudieran pasar ese rato que con tanto empeño había preparado.

" _Sabía que no podrías quererme…"_

" _¿En serio, Ayano?",_ se preguntó, _"¿en serio crees que no te quiero después de todo lo que pasamos?"._ Levantó la frente de donde la tenía apoyada y se limpió las humedecidas mejillas que se habían empapado de involuntarias lágrimas. En cuanto abrió los ojos, se encontró con el panda de felpa que Ayano le había arrojado a la cara… en la mesita aun yacía el videojuego que observó con detenimiento. Se incorporó y guardó ambas cosas en su mochila. Resopló y después de echarle una hojeada al cuarto, una a una comenzó a quitar las cintas de colores, las rosas; guardó las tazas en las cajas y los pastelillos en una bolsa de papel. Luego de eso fue a la pequeña cocina y apagó la caldera donde estaba el agua que había planeado usar para preparar el té.

Se puso de cuclillas, se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró. _"Vamos, Yui… no te desmorones",_ se dijo a sí misma, _"sabes que nunca la engañaste, solo debes explicarle lo ocurrido cuando esté más calmada"._ Ayano lo entendería de seguro y tal vez las cosas se arreglarían, solo debía darle un pequeño espacio para que pensara las cosas con más calma. De momento debía ocuparse de averiguar cómo rayos esa foto había llegado al sobre de la carta. ¿Akari? Aunque un repentino resentimiento invadió su corazón, negó con la cabeza. Akari no sería capaz de hacer algo así y a juzgar por el ángulo de la foto, ésta tuvo que ser tomada por ella misma o Chinatsu-chan. Ella misma obviamente no lo habría hecho jamás: Yoshikawa Chinatsu. Asintió con la cabeza y después de chequear que la sala del club estuviera como antes, salió.

El sol ya solo mostraba sus últimos resabios de luz y el cielo se notaba de una ligera coloración violeta que pronto oscurecería a azul. Ese violeta le recordaba tanto a Ayano que prefirió no quedarse mucho rato contemplándolo. Tenía muy presente que a pesar de su resolución de tomar las cosas con calma e ir primero a buscar a Akari a su casa, no dejaba de sentir esa horrible presión en el pecho que se extendía dolorosamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de las manos, como una excesiva corriente eléctrica, como un próximo ataque cardíaco, como un vacío sin fondo. Se sentía terrible, pero aun así, mantuvo su semblante inmutable… no era la clase de persona que mostrara sus sentimientos y menos aun en público.

Resopló e inició el camino hacia la residencia Akaza.

* * *

—¡Es que Toshinou-chan es una _tsundere_! —Exclamaba la mamá de Ayano.

—Lo sé, lo sé —decía Kyouko con orgullo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal, además de que parecía levantar la nariz más que de costumbre.

—Hasta tengo la sensación de que al pasar tanto tiempo con ella su actitud se le pegó a mi Aya-chan —se burló la señora Sugiura.

—¡Mamá!

Ayano en verdad no estaba de humor para aquella situación y aun así casi se sentía obligada a pasar la cena con aquellas dos locas que se entendían tan bien que le agobiaba el parecido que tenían. De no ser por el color de cabello y ojos, hasta podía jurar que Kyouko era la verdadera hija perdida de su madre. La vacuidad en su corazón no le dejaba respirar tranquila e incluso le quitaba el apetito, testimonio de ello era el intacto _yakisoba_ que tenía frente a ella. Los fideos de tallarín oscurecidos por la salsa soya se notaban deliciosos combinados con aquellos trocitos de carne y verduras. Pero Ayano no tenía ganas de comer, solo quería estar sola en su cuarto y llorar con libertad.

—¿En serio ustedes eran amigas? ¿Y cómo es que no conocí a Ayano desde antes?

Preguntó Kyouko con la boca llena de rastros de salsa soya. Estaba comiendo muy gustosa. La señora le vio con cariño casi maternal.

—Quiero decir, habríamos sido amigas desde niñas como con Yui-nyan —completó la rubia. La sola mención de aquél nombre, le hizo sentir una ligera incomodidad.

—De hecho sí se conocieron —explicó la mujer con entusiasmo—. Pero eran muy pequeñas como para recordarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿Nos conocimos? —Ayano alzó las cejas. Ese dato sí llamó su atención.

—Por supuesto, Akaza-san también era amiga mía, pero tuvimos que mudarnos y por eso tuve que llevarte a otra primaria —le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Un semblante de tristeza aquejó su rostro—. Yo quería que fueras a la misma primaria que Kyouko-chan.

—Habría sido divertido —comentó la susodicha, animosa. Luego habló con tono burlón—. Tal vez no sería tan _tsundere_.

—¿Qué…? ¡Toshinou Kyouko!

—No has comido nada, Aya-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? —La señora Sugiura le vio con preocupación.

—Estoy… estoy bien…

Ayano sonrió con amabilidad y se dispuso a comer, tragándose el nudo en la garganta junto con los fideos que en ese momento carecían de sabor. Notó que Kyouko le veía con extraña fijeza. Pero la verdad era que ya no era tan extraño, últimamente ella le dirigía esas raras miradas. Tal vez era solo su nueva manera de mirar a la gente, sí… eso era.

—¿Tú quieres más, Kyouko-chan? —Aunque su madre no parecía muy convencida por la actitud de su hija, decidió solo dirigirse a su invitada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Está estupendo, Rosendo!

La señora Sugiura se quedó paralizada por un instante y su rostro empalideció.

—Está bien, ¡me rindo! —Exclamó Kyouko con exagerada tragedia.

—Como lo suponía —la calidez regresó al semblante de la señora Sugiura mientras alzaba el plato de Kyouko y se dirigía a la cocina—. Era tan divertido ver a Toshinou-chan en su actitud _tsundere_ y tratando de imitar mis juegos de palabras.

Cuando la madre se perdió detrás de la puerta, Kyouko se dirigió a Ayano.

—Ne, ne, Ayano~

La de cabello violeta alzó la inexpresiva mirada.

—¿Saber hacer ese tipo de bromas es hereditario?

—Eres una tonta, Toshinou Kyouko.

—Ejeje~

—Aquí tienes, Kyouko-chan —la señora Sugiura regresó con el plato entre las manos—. ¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir en casa? Yo le hablo a Toshinou-chan…

—Esp… —intentó Ayano.

—¡Me encantaría! Jeje~

—¡Mamá!

—Oh, vamos hija, yo pensé que ustedes eran más cercanas —sonrió la señora mientras regresaba a la cocina para hacer la llamada—. ¡Deberían serlo!

De nuevo se perdió detrás de la puerta.

—Parece que dormiremos juntas esta noche, Ayano~ —canturreó la rubia con picardía.

—Ni de broma, Toshinou Kyouko —replicó la aludida—. Te pondré un futón o por último duermes en la silla.

—Moo~

* * *

El olor a harina fresca horneada invadía la casa. Era tan agradable que era difícil resistir la espera por las galletas caseras preparadas por las hermanas Akaza. Akari tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, no solo por estar pasando tiempo con su hermana mayor a quien quería tanto. Sino porque pensaba en lo bien que le estaría yendo a Yui-chan con su cita. Hacía poco había decidido dejar de sentirse tan mal por estar ayudando a su amiga de la infancia en vez de a la persona que a… en vez de a Chinatsu-chan. Aunque aun sentía una pequeña espina a causa de la culpabilidad, estaba segura de que ayudar a Yui-chan con Sugiura-senpai era lo correcto: ellas dos correspondían sus sentimientos y ya tenían una relación muy bonita según lo que contaba Yui-chan; separarlas sería algo cruel. Akari se preguntaba si ella podría tener una relación así de bonita con alguien a quien quisiera mucho. Automáticamente pensó en Chinatsu-chan, ¿acaso las cosas que hacía con ella para "practicar" no hacían también las parejas? Una ligera angustia le invadió al pensar que Chinatsu-chan solo pensaba en Yui-chan cuando le besaba.

—Akari…

La voz de onee-chan le sacó de su ensueño, estaban sentadas en el sillón triple de la sala, frente a una mesita de té y entre un sillón confidente a la derecha y otro doble a la izquierda. Tenían un bonito cobertor de tela color marfil.

—Pareces distraída, ¿pasa algo?

—Es… —Akari vio la dulce expresión de su hermana y por un momento consideró contarle lo que ocurría pues ella era de confianza. Pero la verdad era que no sabía exactamente cómo comenzar, así que dijo—. Es solo que últimamente Akari está pasando por varias cosas en el instituto.

—¿Te tienen preocupada?

—Ummm —dudó la pelirroja—. No sé si decir que estoy preocupada por eso… pero…

Hizo una pausa.

—Onee-chan, ¿qué harías tú si tienes una amiga de la infancia que se enamoró de otra persona con la que logró tener una relación hace poco, pero precisamente tu mejor amiga quiere estar con tu amiga de la infancia y te pide que la ayudes a separarlas pero tú ya ayudaste a tu amiga de la infancia a que esté con la otra persona que te gusta? —Sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales al tratar de entender lo que ella misma había dicho.

—Eh… —Una sombra cayó desde la frente de Akane onee-chan—. ¿Cómo?

—Es… Chinatsu-chan está enamorada de Yui-chan desde la secundaria —explicó Akari, su hermana asintió—. Desde entonces me pidió que le ayudara a conquistar a Yui-chan…

Omitió el detalle de la práctica por obvias razones. Akane onee-chan solo asentía, haciéndole notar que le ponía mucha atención.

"Pero nos separamos de Yui-chan y Kyouko-chan cuando ellas entraron al instituto, nos separamos por un año de ellas. En ese tiempo, Yui-chan se enamoró de otra persona, se enamoró de Sugiura-senpai. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, Yui-chan tuvo muchos problemas con Sugiura-senpai, por eso Ikeda-senpai recurrió a mí para que las ayudáramos a estar juntas porque ambas se correspondían."

Hizo una pausa, para ese momento, su hermana ya parecía entender mejor la situación, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La expresión de Akari se tornó triste.

"Entonces ayudé a Ikeda-senpai para que Yui-chan pudiera estar con Sugiura-senpai. Pero lo hice a pesar de que le había prometido a Chinatsu-chan que le ayudaría a conquistar a Yui-chan y eso… me tiene algo preocupada y culpable. Siento que traicioné a Chinatsu-chan y creo que cuando sepa que yo ayudé en lo otro ya no querrá saber más de mí y yo la… la quiero mucho como para aceptar perderla. Pero incluso ahora sigue pidiéndome ayuda para destruir la relación de Yui-chan con Sugiura-senpai y me he negado. Pero no sé si me niego porque es lo correcto o porque quiero que Chinatsu-chan se rinda con Yui-chan y me mire a…"

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Su hermana alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Pero luego se decidió a preguntar.

—Akari, ¿qué sientes por Chinatsu-chan?

—No sé… —La susodicha bajó la vista—. Me gusta estar cerca de ella, huele bien, es muy linda, sus ojos son hermosos y cuando se acerca a mí mi corazón palpita más rápido… y a veces siento que mis mejillas se calientan… ella siempre se está preocupando por mí, a veces es la única que nota mi presencia…

—Sentir eso no es un pecado, Akari —aunque su hermana tenía una sombra azul en la frente, habló con suavidad—. Tú ayudaste a Yui-chan porque creías que era correcto ayudar a dos personas que se querían mutuamente. Si ella no pudo ver de esa forma a Chinatsu-chan tampoco es por tu causa. De seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ¿verdad?

—Durante secundaria sí lo hice —Akari vio a un lado—. Pero tal vez no fue suficiente…

—Tranquila, Akari —Akane onee-chan le abrazó con ternura y acarició su cabeza—. No creo que estés haciendo las cosas por egoísmo, es solo que a veces no se puede hacer felices a todos.

—Yo quiero que todas sean felices, Akane onee-chan.

—Eres una persona hermosa y de corazón enorme, Akari —le sonrió su hermana—. Estoy segura que puedes hacer feliz a cualquier persona.

¿Se refería a que podría hacer feliz incluso a Chinatsu-chan? Un momento, ¿ya había aceptado que sentía cosas por ella más allá de la amistad? Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, justo a tiempo.

—Oh, ¿quién será? —Su hermana se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el pasillo de la entrada—. ¿Esperabas a alguien, Akari?

—En realidad no —contestó la pelirroja algo desconcertada.

Las dos hermanas Akaza se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la mayor no dudó en abrirla. Ésta dio paso a una Yui con las facciones tensas y los ojos hinchados, ¿habría estado llorando?

—Oh, hola, Yui-chan.

—Hola, Akane-san —la susodicha inclinó la cabeza.

—¡Yui-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! —Akari se hizo notar levantando la mano con una sonrisa entusiasta.

—Akari… —Yui la miró fijamente, no pasaron ni dos segundos y se lanzó a abrazarle—. ¡Akari!

La muchacha le recibió sorprendida, pero acarició su cabeza al escuchar que ella comenzaba a sollozar. Akane onee-chan le miró extrañada, pero no dudó en cerrar la puerta e invitarle a pasar a la sala. Yui hizo lo propio luego de sacarse los zapatos. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y la mayor se dispuso a ir a ver cómo iban las galletas caseras que con tanto empeño habían preparado. Con una preocupada pero a la vez confundida expresión, Akari veía cómo su amiga de la infancia trataba de contener sus lágrimas, limpiándose a cada segundo con los puños de las mangas de su camisa del instituto; la pelirroja no dudó en pasarle una caja de pañuelos para que no ensuciara su uniforme.

—Gracias… —musitó Yui.

—Yui-chan, ¿qué te pasó? —Le preguntó con suavidad. Era la segunda vez que la veía en ese estado. ¿Habría tenido problemas con Sugiura-senpai? ¿Algo habría ido mal?

—Akari, sé sincera —pidió su amiga clavando su mirada en sus ojos—. ¿Abriste la carta que te pedí que le entregaras a Ayano?

—¿Eh? —La pelirroja retrocedió solo un poco, desconcertada—. Yo… no, no la abrí, en cuanto me la entregaste la guardé en el bolsillo interior de mi maletín —explicó—. Solo la volví a sacar cuando fui a entregársela a Sugiura-senpai…

—Entonces —Yui-chan sacó el conocido sobre color rosa de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó—. ¿Cómo explicas esto?

Akari lo abrió y por tercera vez en ese día, esa foto había detenido el corazón de su destinatario. Un repentino nerviosismo alcanzó su cuerpo y sus temblorosas manos a duras penas sostuvieron aquella imagen de Chinatsu-chan besando a Yui-chan, una imagen que no le gustaba no solo por lo que representaba, sino por una incomodidad creciente en su pecho.

—Y-Yo…

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a las manos de Yui-chan? Peor aún, ¿por qué estaba en vez de la carta que ella había guardado con tanto cuidado en su mochila? ¿Chinatsu-chan la habría puesto? Ella era la única que tenía aquella foto pero… ¿en qué momento? Rayos… con un vuelco al corazón, recordó que tuvo que ir al baño a cambiarse el chaleco que Sakurako-chan había mojado al inicio de la mañana.

—Sugiura-senpai… —intentó.

—Ayano vio la foto, ahora piensa que la engañé —Yui se llevó las manos al rostro—. Piensa que tengo una relación con Chinatsu-chan a escondidas de ella. Terminó conmigo…

—No… Yui-chan…

—¿Tú la pusiste? —De nuevo, la mirada inquisidora de su amiga de la infancia le intimidó—. Akari si estás ayudando a Chinatsu-chan estás cometiendo un grave error, pero no me molestaré contigo, solo querría pedirte que por favor aclares las cosas con Ayano.

Ella parecía desesperada, pero la verdad era que Akari estaba muy confundida y un nuevo pensamiento le acosó. Si le decía que Chinatsu-chan había cambiado el contenido del sobre, ¿Yui-chan comenzaría a odiar a su amiga de pelo rosa? No podía creer lo lejos que llegaría con tal de tener a Yui-chan para ella. No aceptaría la derrota de ninguna manera.

—Yui-chan, te juro que yo no la puse —decidió Akari. Incluso aunque por un momento pensó en culparse a sí misma por Chinatsu-chan, la verdad era que aquella situación no necesitaba más intrigas.

—Esta foto la tomó Chinatsu-chan, lo sé por el ángulo —decía la otra—. No había nadie más con nosotras —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Debí contarle lo que pasó a Ayano, debí decírselo. Ahora debe odiarme, me dejó plantada con la mesa del té lista.

—Yui-chan, se arreglarán las cosas, tú nunca le fuiste infiel a Sugiura-senpai —Akari intentó animarla—. Hablaré con Chinatsu-chan…

—¿Cómo es que fue capaz de hacer algo así? —Yui no parecía escucharle, su expresión en ese momento era un remolino de emociones, sus cejas fruncidas denotaban enojo mientras que sus párpados arrugados evidenciaban la angustia de la que era presa.

Akari no se sentía mejor. Pues había entregado la carta sin haber tenido la diligencia de al menos revisar el contenido, o llevarse el sobre consigo mientras se cambiaba de chaleco en el baño. Habría evitado toda aquella situación. Rayos.

—Perdóname, Yui-chan, es mi culpa —bajó la vista, entristecida.

—No lo es, Akari —replicó su amiga de la infancia mostrándole una mueca como sonrisa, pero sincera—. Soy yo que no le conté a Ayano lo ocurrido para que no desconfiara de mí. Nunca creí que Chinatsu-chan llegaría a estos extremos.

—Algo… algo debe haber ocurrido —intentó la pelirroja—. No creo que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así sin algo que le impulsara a ello…

—No… —Yui-chan parecía a punto de decir algo, pero se calló—. La carta no está, la carta que escribí para Ayano.

La muchacha resopló y aunque intentó calmarse, el semblante de angustia que le acosaba era muy evidente. Akane onee-chan le llevó una taza de té y compartieron las galletas entre las tres y aunque Yui parecía muy pensativa, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Tal vez era lo mejor en esas circunstancias. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Akari no creía que fuera buena idea dejar que su amiga de la infancia se fuera sola a casa, así que le invitó a pasar la noche allí. Para su sorpresa, Yui no se negó. No lo expresaba pero no querría estar sola.

* * *

Ayano no vio otra opción más que ayudar a Kyouko con sus deberes de la escuela incluso aunque no tenía ánimos para ello. Al final lo agradeció, pues al menos había aprovechado de hacer sus propias tareas. Luego de que acabaron a eso de las nueve de la noche, la señora Sugiura se despidió de ellas y se retiró a su habitación sin olvidar decirles que podían llevar futones a la sala para poder dormir más cómodas. No era tan mala idea aunque en realidad no le emocionaba, se sentía obligada a tragarse su angustia por la desventura con Yui, incluso hasta que se le quitara el dolor en el pecho al que poco a poco se acostumbraba.

Kyouko le ayudó gustosa a recorrer la mesita de té y sillones de la sala para poder colocar las camas en las que dormirían, algo que extrañó a la _tsundere_ pues no era habitual que Toshinou Kyouko ayudara con tanto empeño; aunque podía ser que a ella le gustaba jugar. Le prestó uno de sus pijamas para dormir y se sentaron sobre los recién acomodados futones; una al lado de la otra apoyando la espalda en uno de los sillones dobles. Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, Ayano no sabía exactamente qué decir y esa sensación ya la conocía desde secundaria; solo que en esta ocasión en verdad no tenía ánimos para decir nada.

—Toshinou…

—Ayano…

—¿Eh?

Las dos se miraron, algo incómodas.

—Tú primero~ —sonrió Kyouko.

—No, no, tú primero —Ayano desvió la mirada, algo apenada, pues en verdad solo comentaría algo sobre el clima.

—¿En verdad no quieres contarme por qué estabas llorando? —Le preguntó por… ¿cuarta vez?—. A veces es bueno compartir las tristezas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te lo contaría a ti? —La otra se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—. Mejor se lo contaré a Chitose, ella sabrá qué decir.

—Pero Chitose no está aquí ahora —rió la rubia—. Solo tienes a Super Sexy Comando Kyouko —levantó el dedo pulgar.

Ayano solo se quedó en silencio y no se decidía si comentarle o no lo acontecido a aquella entusiasta chica. Sentía que si decía una sola palabra al respecto volvería a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a ella.

—Al menos no estás sola —rió Kyouko, parecía haberse rendido—. Es mala idea estar solo cuando estás triste.

La chica de coleta solo soltó un bufido de disconformidad, apagó la luz de la sala y se metió a su futón. Kyouko imitó su accionar y se acostó a su lado. La luz de la luna se deslizaba tímidamente a través de las cortinas, posando sus débiles pero tranquilizadores rayos sobre ambas chicas, iluminando apenas la habitación. Ayano le dio la espalda a la rubia y a falta de conversación, por un momento se sintió en libertad de tratar de digerir lo ocurrido con Yui. Ella llevaría una relación escondida con Yoshikawa-san, por eso incluso no habría salido a aclarar la situación. Revisó el móvil y no tenía mensaje alguno.

Otra lágrima se aventuró por su mejilla, pero se quedó en la tela de su lugar de descanso, pues estaba de costado.

—Ayano, ¿pasó algo con Yui? —Por fin, Kyouko se decidió a preguntar directamente. A diferencia de siempre, ella dejó sus canturreos y juegos de lado.

—¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso? —Replicó ella, poniéndose nerviosa, al tiempo que se refugiaba entre los cobertores.

—Saliste llorando de la sala del club y Yui-nyan te había preparado toda esa sorpresa…

—Terminé con ella —cortó.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —escuchó exclamar a la incrédula Kyouko.

—M-Me engañó… con Yoshikawa-san…

—¿Qué?

—N-No es que me importara realmente… después de todo yo ya sabía que algo así pasaría —intentó cubrir su dolor con aquellas palabras, aunque su voz temblorosa expresaba todo lo contrario—. S-Siempre he tenido mala suerte en estas cosas… incluso desde secundaria… así que lo superaré… s-seguro…

Se calló de repente y dio un respingo cuando sintió que dos brazos le rodeaban por la cintura y un calor poco habitual se alojaba sobre su espalda. ¿Q-Qué rayos? Toshinou Kyouko se había apegado a su espalda y hasta podía sentir su cálida respiración en su nuca. ¿Q-Qué demonios? Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras que su corazón antes anestesiado, latió muy rápido una vez más.

—T-Toshinou Kyouko —dijo a débil voz. Pero pronto recobró la compostura y habló con firmeza—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Haciéndote enojar, jeje~ —La rubia se apegó a ella un poco más.

—¡N-No juegues conmigo!

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Lo de Yui? —Ya no podía sentir su respiración en su nuca, sino que sintió cómo Toshinou Kyouko apoyaba su frente en ella.

—No pienso darte los detalles —resopló e intentó relajarse, un abrazo de esos no era para tanto, ¿verdad? De seguro solo trataba de animarle.

—Ayano, sabes que Yui-nyan nunca haría algo así, ¿verdad? —La voz de Kyouko se oyó muy apagada durante ese breve instante, como si se forzara a sí misma a decir aquello.

—Lo dices porque eres su amiga… —replicó Ayano cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo digo porque ella no es esa clase de persona.

La rubia tomó aire y dijo quedamente.

—Si lo fuera yo ya te hubiera arrancado de su lado.

—¿Eh? —Ayano dio un segundo respingo y aunque trató de voltearse para ver a Kyouko, ella no se lo permitió—. Toshinou Kyouko… ¿qué…?

—De seguro solo es un malentendido —la muchacha se separó de ella y le dio la espalda—. Yui-nyan te quiere mucho, no sé los detalles de lo que averiguaste, pero es probable que Chinatsu-chan la hubiera forzado o tomado por sorpresa.

Ayano se incorporó solo un poco y se apoyó sobre el brazo izquierdo.

—T-Toshinou Kyouko…

—¿Por qué me volviste a llamar por mi apellido?

—¡E-Es la costumbre!

—Gracias por recibirme esta noche, Ayano.

Desde algún lugar de las escaleras, la señora Sugiura apretaba un puño triunfal ante el acercamiento de su pequeña Aya-chan con Kyouko-chan.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
